


AUs & Requests

by hostilewitness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags in each chapter, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/pseuds/hostilewitness
Summary: Very short AUs & other requests from tumblr. All reader inserts are female pronoun unless otherwise noted in chapter tags.





	1. Kinktober (Chp 20) AU Amélie Lacroix/Gérard Lacroix/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read you're Gerad/Ameile fic and would it be possible if you can write an alternate where Reader is secretly married to Gabe and they tell him abt Ameile and Gerad's behaviour? -Requested from theeonlyroman
> 
> * no warnings

After you spent the day shopping with her, she kissed your cheeks leaving lipstick stains on each and bid you a warm farewell. She would see you again this weekend for the gala. When you arrived back at home with a dress bag draped over your shoulder, a shoe box in your hand, and a bag of makeup balanced on top you carefully shut the door with your foot behind you.  

“Have you been out with Amélie all day?” Came Gabe’s voice from the kitchen, the smell of spices and the sizzling floated out to you as you placed everything she bought you on the dining table. 

“Yes! She was… very insistent on buying the perfect dress.” You kissed him on the cheek before you forked one of the vegetables he was searing and popped it in your mouth. He smiled to himself as you grabbed your wedding ring from an ornate dish waiting on the table and slid it back on your finger. You sunk into a chair, kicking off your shoes. 

“Amélie certainly is very generous with her gifts.” He eyed the lip marks on your cheeks and the pile on the table. 

You chewed at your lip as you opened the dress bag, staring down at the delicate beading and running your fingers over the smooth wood hanger. 

“Gabriel, she told me something today I think you should know.” He turned to you, face in sudden seriousness. You took a long deep breath and pushed the air from your lungs with an audible puff. He stopped stirring the pan on the stove and kneeled in front of you, holding your hands. 

“Does she know about us? Is she trying to blackmail you?” His mind immediately went to the worst possible place.     

“No. No, nothing like that. She told me that she likes me.” 

“She likes you?” 

“She said that her and Gérard  _both_  like me.” Gabe let out a small laugh, squeezing your hands, then ran his fingers through his curly hair. 

“That’s-” He chuckled, biting his lip as he stood again. “That’s not what I thought you were going to say.” 

“They want me to have sex with them after the gala on Saturday.” His face dropped. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

Gabe quickly turned to attend to the pan again, mixing as steam plumed towards the ceiling. He glanced back at you with red cheeks. 

“That actually sounds kind of hot.” 

“Gabriel!” You scolded. His body contorted into a dramatic pose, fingers holding an imaginary cigarette to his lips.   

“I’m sure Gérard would be all ‘oh-ho you have ze finest azz I have evar seen’!” He moved to stand tall, stretching his neck the way Amélie did. “And Amélie would be all ‘my huzband, you have not even zeen such beautiful tits on anyone auzar zen me’!” 

“Gabriel Reyes! That is so inappropriate!” You stood, swatting him on the butt. He laughed and leaned back against you, as you wrapped your arms behind him to his chest. 

“No, but really are you going to do it?” You pressed your forehead into his back, hiding your smile.

“I’m not sure yet.” 


	2. Jesse McCree/Reader Losing an Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “(½ or 3)Ok, soooo. Reader is with Jesse when he loses it’s arm. It’s emotional and scary, and she drags him back to base. He wakes up in the hospital with her sleeping by his side. He sees the spot where his arm should be a feels sick and like he’s not whole. Later, he wakes up again, and now the prosthetic is attached. Reader is still there. He looks upset, and she gently takes the metal hand, and he feels a little better. Then probably lots of emotional stuff that I’m not good at. 🌻(2/3) (you’re the one who is good at writing!). Anyway, he’s more used to it but feels like he’s somehow less manly or sexy or whatever. Like, “how can someone be attracted to me when I’m not whole?” Well, they’re talking and the reader is looking at his hand and checking it out. She asks if he can still feel her touch. He says it’s not quite the same, but yes. She’s like, “oh really? Can you feel this?” 🌻(3/3) And takes his fingers in her mouth, and he’s like instant tent, lmao. And then he finger fucks her with his metal hand. The end. I’m embarrassed, lmao. 🌻” - from my wonderful sun flower anon <3
> 
> * no warnings

Fuck that was loud. You couldn’t even tell where it was coming from, but you were glad you had on your tactical helmet otherwise the noise would have blown out your eardrums. You ducked behind a wall holding your rifle close to your chest, waiting on the last shots to rip through the air, waiting for the enemies to reload. Next to you Jesse was cursing up a storm, fumbling with his gun in an attempt to fire back, hand not cooperating.

When you looked down you almost lost your stomach when you realized why he was struggling. His skin was turned a sickly pale, his breathing rapid but shallow.

“Fuck, Jesse stop moving!” You screamed at him. His left bicep was torn to shreds, riddled with holes that allowed you to see right through his arm, blood spattered against the wall from when he leaned onto it pooling onto the cement below. He was shaking, his right hand unable to still enough to reload. You needed to get him out of here, now.

“Fuck!” You yelled again as the firing stopped. “Reyes we need medic, Jesse’s down!”

“Copy. En route, cease fire unless necessary until we reach you.” The commander’s voice came over the headset.

As quickly as you could you snapped off your belt.

“We doin’ this, here?” Came a slurred flirt from Jesse below, trying to push his body towards you.

“Hey, hey look at me. Focus on me.” You wrapped it just above where you think he was shot, his blood coating your gloves. “You’ve been injured, I need you to not move okay?” As hard as you could manage you tightened it around his arm. His unfocused eyes looked down to where you were working and he furrowed his brows.

“I-I can’t feel that.” He sounded like he was about to pass out. He looked like he was about to puke. You gently pushed his chin up so he wasn’t looking at you anymore.

“You’re going to be okay Jesse. I’m here, don’t worry.” You were thankful for your helmet, it helped you partially conceal how absolutely terrified your face looked.

His eyes were getting glossy, drifting gaze across your face. You tried to tell him to stay awake, to hold on, but he was already too weak. His head dropped forward, body going limp against the wall.

“Reyes, I need you here NOW!”

“Almost there agent!”

You hooked your arms beneath Jesse’s pits and drug him further back behind the barricade as bullets started flying again. With a scream you activated a shield around you, unable to do anything until help arrived.   

_________________________________

He was unconscious for a long time. Probably for the better, you realized when they wheeled him past you in the hallway taking him to his room in the medical wing. You weren’t supposed to follow him in there, technically it’s only documented family allowed, but Reyes turned a blind eye as you rushed in behind the gurney.

You refused to move from the chair next to the bed. You had your legs up, chin resting on your knees as you watched him all night until your mind finally relented and forced you to sleep. While you were curled in the chair Jesse cracked open his eyes, body numb from a cocktail of pain medication. His head was turned towards you and he smiled at the sight of you sleeping, but then his gaze fell to his arm.

Thoughts raced through his brain trying to remember the last day but he couldn’t. His eyes knew what they were seeing, but his brain still felt his hand there, still thought he could curl his fingers into a fist and raise it to the sky. His mind could still see the tattoo, etched now into the hallowing emptiness floating beneath the bandaged stub. His body went numb in an entirely different way. It was a numb that spread from his stomach to his toes, that flopped around inside him like seasickness. He felt dizzy, like he’d had too much to drink. Maybe he was dreaming. He wanted to be dreaming. He closed his eyes, mind shutting down unable to handle this.     

  _________________________________

You stayed there for days. Nurses tried to convince you to go back to the barracks, to get some real rest, but you refused. You used his room to shower, used the tiny cafeteria on his floor to sustain yourself, you only left his room for the smallest amount of time you could. You had to be here when he woke up. He couldn’t wake up alone like this. If it happened to you, you wouldn’t want to wake up alone.

By the time he opened his eyes again they had already attached his new arm. It was simple, made of metal and hooking directly into his nerve system. Functionally, it would be like nothing happened, but mentally, you knew would be a whole other story. You were in the chair next to him and you gasped as you leaned forward to touch his shoulder.

“Jesse-”

His eyes immediately dropped to the metal arm. He lifted it, moving it in the air turning it around and testing each joint on his fingers as tears formed in his eyes.

“Those fuckin’ assholes.” He choked out. He looked disgusted, biting on his cheeks trying not to cry.

“I’m so sorry Jesse-”

“Hey, at least they didn’t go for my shootin’ hand, right?” He sobbed out at the last word. Unable to stop the tears and his chest from heaving, face twisting in pain. He hit his head heard against the pillow behind him and looked away from you trying to hide.

You squeezed his shoulder, frozen and unable to even form words to try to comfort him. What could you say? You don’t know what he’s going through, don’t know the pain he experienced. But you held onto him, gripping him tightly, reminding him you were there. He used his right hand to cross his body and squeeze onto yours at his shoulder. He held onto you tightly as his metal arm laid limp at his side and he sobbed against the pillow.         

_________________________________

 

He was released within the next couple days. Jesse convinced you to leave, that he needed some time to process alone. You spent your time nervously waiting to hear from him, wanting to keep him company, to let him know you were there for him. Always.

Late at night he knocked on your door, with bloodshot eyes and striking red veins across. He couldn’t look at you, and he smelled like he’d been chain smoking cigars for days. You barely had your door open before he stumbled in and fell to your floor, crumpling in a mess of emotions.

“I’m sorry to be bargin’ in like this-” He said using his flesh hand to cover his face. “I feel so awful, darlin’. You stayed with me in that horrible room for so long and I’m not a man who deserves ya. I’m not even whole anymore.” He gestured with his metal arm and slumped his body against the wall.

“Jesse.” You tried to say as gently as possible while you sat next to him. “Losing your arm doesn’t mean anything to me. You’re still the same person.”

“I ‘aint the same. Part of me is a machine now, and it’s killin’ me. I didn’t want anything to do with this, they just put it on me without my permission an’ everything.”

“It moves like a hand. It looks like a hand. Jesse, you have to know they did this to help you?”

“Doesn’t make a lick a difference. It’s bullshit is what it is. Metal hand’s not the same as my own.”

“They tried to save it Jesse, I know they did.” You rested your hand against the metal on his and his eyes shot to yours, seamingly surprised by your touch. “Can you feel that?” He swallowed hard, gazing down to look it.

“You feel warm.”

You shifted your weight and lifted his hand to your face, pressing the metal palm to your cheek.

“And that?” You were blushing. The metal was cool against your skin, his eyes followed his hand and he nodded. “What about this?” You turned your face, taking the tip of the pointer finger into your mouth and slowly sucking down until you were at the knuckle.

His breath hitched and you saw pink spread across his cheeks, his pants lifting in the front. You smiled as you watched the realization across his face that he could feel it. When you pulled off his finger he gasped, but you went right back, this time taking his pointer and middle and locking eyes with him. He gripped his other hand at the front of his pants, pupils widening and pleasure overcoming him.

You let his fingers drag from your mouth, tongue hanging past your lips. Before you could ask him again if he felt that his lips crashed into yours, tongue against you needy for more. You kissed him deep and hot as his metal hand pushed past the waistband of your pants and down the front of your panties.

His digits slipped into you with ease, pumping hard as you gasped against his touch. Warm fingers of his other hand tangled in your hair, holding your head close to his as he desperately tried to get you off. The metal was a new and strange sensation, pushing against your walls with the movement and nuance of fingers, but very distinctly something different.

His face dropped to your neck, eyes wide at the new sensation. The robotic nerve endings on his fingertips let him feel you in a way he never could before, every ridge on your walls, every minute contraction against him he felt as he brought you closer to the edge. His thumb ran over your clit, pressing against it and forcing loud moans from your throat. He kissed your neck until you came undone around him, until you were panting and catching your breath.

“Yeah-” He breathed out. “Yeah, I can feel that.”    


	3. Jesse McCree/Reader Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're busy with JFM qnd kinktober but I love the way you write mccree. if you ever want to write a Jesse one shot where reader takes mccrees virginity 👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌 - from an anon on tumblr <3
> 
> * no warnings

“Wait-”

“I don’t wanna hear you teasin’ me ‘about this-”

“Jesse, are you fucking with me? You. You’re a virgin?”

“I was too busy with other things, runnin’ a gang and all that. It was hard to find time alone with anyone and there were always people about. Hell, the doors didn’t even lock!” His face was tinted bright pink, lips pursing together.

“But you’re always so confident, strutting around like this-” You stood in the center of his room, pretending like you were mounting a horse and walking with wide legs like a cowboy. You tipped an invisible hat at him. “Darlin’.” Your voice was over exaggerated and you failed at winking at him.

“C’mon now.” He cried, flopping back onto his bed, covering his embarrassed face.

“It’s okay that you’re still a virgin. You know I’m just giving you a hard time Jesse.” You playfully kicked at his ankle trying to get him to sit up again.

You didn’t mean to, but your mind wandered and eyes stared at the front of his pants, wondering how he’s managed to be as cocky as he is with women without having ever actually slept with anyone. He was still covering his face, blush spreading to his neck.

“I shoulda’ never told you.” He said, muffled into his hand.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about Jesse! Stop that pity party, I didn’t come over just so you could groan about never being laid.” You leaned over him, grabbing his hands and pulling them from his face. “But I will shame you for being a crybaby about it.”

You pulled his arms trying to get him to sit up but he dug his back into the mattress in defiance.

“Ugh, JESSE, get up!” You tried to pull harder but he just flopped his head around. You let his hands drop heavy at his sides, as you panted from trying to move him and put your hands on your hips.

“Just leave me here to die as a frigid husk of a man-”

“You are being really over the top today, do you know that?”

He cracked open and eye and lifted his head just slightly to look at you, still red faced, but a hint of smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just feeling down about ‘cause Reyes found out and hasn’t stopped bringin’ it up.”

“Reyes can suck it.” You said, eyes flickering to his pants again now wondering if Jesse’s had any experience at all. “Can I ask a super inappropriate follow up question?”

“Uhhh-”

“Have you never done oral either?”

He threw his arms over his face again, hands grabbing onto his hair, desperately trying to hold the embarrassment in. You could see a small twitch pressed beneath the fabric, movement that just caught your eye enough to make your cheeks burn.

“No, for your information I haven’t-” You couldn’t see his face, but you could hear the strain in his voice. His body reflexed in a small jump when you dropped your fingers against the tops of his knees. “Hey, now-” His voice was shaky as he finally set up to look at you with a red face. You weren’t stupid, you could see the response you were getting, the tightness growing in his pants.

“Jesse, if you want, we can-”

He was already leaning forward as you spoke, hands landing on the sides of your thighs and big wanting eyes staring into yours. You lifted your hands, running them through his hair as you smiled at him and he took a deep breath.

“I’d be honored if you would do me that kindness darlin’.”

“Well, I was going to say go find you a nice girl at a bar, but-”

He dropped back again, body actually cringing on itself, his face absolutely and completely mortified.

“Oh god, I am so sorry-”

With a small laugh you climbed over him, bringing your knees to either side of his hips and pressing your chest to his.

“I’m just kidding, I’d love to.” You said with lips ghosting across his cheek, hands already working on pushing up his shirt. His chest was rising and falling with quick breaths, the feeling of your fingers against his skin overwhelming him.

You fell to the side, joining him on the bed. He stayed flat on his back with his head following you, and you turned your body to give your arm access to the front of his pants. With a bit lip fingers slid beneath the belt, carefully moving around until you had him in your grip.

At the first pump he gasped, you took your opportunity to kiss him. His mouth was unfocused and messy as the new feeling of someone else’s hand touched him like this. It was sinking in how much he’s needed this, how much he’s yearned for you.

Beneath his pants you kept up a quick pace, mouths pressed together and small moans passing between. He whispered that he wasn’t going to last long, that he wanted to have you as soon as he could.

It didn’t take long for both of you to throw your clothes off, you rolled onto your back as Jesse crawled between your legs, hand trying to cover himself, still slightly embarrassed. He was excited, hands shaking from adrenaline and nerves that this was actually happening. He held his tip as he tried to clumsily push into you, but missed and accidentally circled around your entrance for a while.

With a smile you reached between your legs angling your hips to make it easier for him, and circled your fingers around him again. He moved his hands to your sides, letting you guide him until you nodded your head as a silent okay that he was in the right place.

When he slid in you, he looked like he couldn’t have cried out of happiness.

“Oh, you’re so warm-” He said, practically melting into you. He just stayed like that for a moment, and you almost thought that maybe he thought this is what sex was, just inserting and staying, but he let out a happy shudder and slowly started moving his hips.

He licked and bit his lips, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of being inside you. Seeing him like this made you smile, the way his mouth hung open with every thrust, the swaying of his hair above you. This was all for him this time, maybe another time you’d teach him how to really get a woman going, but for now, you just let him do what he wanted, setting his own pace and rocking his hips until his chest was catching quick breaths right on the verge of spilling over into you.

“Not inside Jesse.” You moaned as your body squirmed against him and the coil he built up in you tightened. You could feel the pulses from him, feel how close he was.

With a gasp he draw himself from you, coming against your thighs and your stomach in hot spurts. He didn’t seem to mind that he covered you when he leaned against you, pressing his skin to yours, and kissing you again with ferocity.

“Thanks, darlin.” He panted out.


	4. Morrison/Reader/McCree Sunflower Pt 1 & 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts 1 & 2 for my sunflower anon over on tumblr! <3 I won't be posting their written out request because this amazing person trusted me with their whole story and wanted me to write it :')  
> Additional parts will be added on tumblr first, I'm bad at remembering to upload them here lmao sorry
> 
> *no warnings

“Are you willing to serve Overwatch, faithfully, dutifully, and without question?”

“Yes.” You said, palm in the air towards the commander.

“Are you prepared to protect the innocent and preserve the sanctity of this organization?”

“Yes, sir.” You nodded.

“Are you willing to break the law to get the job done?”

Commander Reyes looked you intensely in the eyes. Sure, most Overwatch agents had their swearing in ceremonies done on podiums, in front of crowds with friends and family, but that’s not quite how Blackwatch did it. You got a cold interrogation room at the furthest end of the jail block, part of a handful of criminals who were offered a once in a lifetime opportunity.   

“I absolutely am, sir.” A smile was spread across you face. You’ll take this over prison, any day.

Then it just took one signature, one line with your name on it and you signed your life to the secret branch of Overwatch. One signature and you were whisked away to a drop ship with three other people, all in handcuffs just like you were. They sat you down at the end of a row of seats attached to the wall, bringing a bar over you and keeping you in place.

It reminded you a lot of a roller coaster ride, but you knew this was going to be a much bumpier than any coaster you’ve ever been on. As soon as the ship darted into the skies, Commander Reyes appeared pressing a button and releasing the electric cuffs around the wrists of all of you strapped into the wall.  

“Alright listen up. You all were in trouble, but Overwatch saw potential in you. Now you’ve got a second chance, so I suggest not fucking it up. Keep your head down, listen to orders, you’ll make it out alive.”

As Commander Reyes was giving a rallying speech, you turned your head and leaned over to look at the other misfits they picked up. Next to you was a guy with scruff on his chin and hair down to his shoulders, he was turned smirking at you and you responded to his eyes meeting yours with a disgusted look.

“Eyes to yourself, buddy.”

“Names Jesse, Jesse McCree, how ‘bout yours sugar?” Oh, that accent, that drawl. That was going to be the death of you. Lucky you were strapped into this chair, otherwise you would have fallen to the floor, weak in the knees.

“Quiet.” Commander Reyes barked, then continued his drawn out monologue. Next to Jesse was a young girl who looked real pissed off to be here. Her long hair twisted in box braids and draping over half her face she scowled as she examined the walls of the ship. At the end, another girl with fiery red hair who rested her head against the bar and rolled her eyes.

“Now Fio-” Commander Reyes looked to the girl with red hair at the end. “Because of your unique experience with hijacking planes for joyrides, you’re our next pilot.”  

“Yay.” She sarcastically replied.

“Sibylla.” The girl with the box braids sighed. “Since you decided to become possibly the most ethically questionable nurse on the planet, you’ll be classified as our combat medic.”

Well, you didn’t quite like the sound of this so far.

“Jesse.”

“The one and only.” He smiled up at Commander Reyes.

“We’re going to need you as a sharpshooter.”

“If I can get my PeaceKeeper back, you have a deal.”

“And, you.” Commander Reyes seemed almost angry that you were here. “Since you seemed to enjoy sneaking onto top secret Overwatch bases so much, we’ll be utilizing you for stealth missions.” You bit your lip as you looked away. It’s not like you were trying to steal anything, you just broke in a couple dozen (yeah, let’s go with dozen, that’s what the official paperwork said) times to see what Overwatch was like.

He continued on with a boring speech about teamwork and what it takes to work together as you rolled your eyes, making Jesse laugh when he saw you.

“And when we get to base you’re all going to be greeted by some high ranking Overwatch officials, please don’t embarrass me, or you will regret it.” With that he walked up a set of stairs, joining the pilot. Jesse’s head lulled back to you with a smile.

“Birds of a feather darlin’. I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”

When you arrived onto the Overwatch base for the first time, it was overwhelming. The halls smelled like diesel fuel and bleach, you were hurried with the others through until you finally were met with a group of men who looked much more official than Commander Reyes did, their blue suits pressed perfectly, pins and hats all exactly in order. Your eyes focused in on a tall man with bright blond hair, he had a smile that struck you right in your heart.    

There were people talking around you, Jesse said something but you weren’t focused. Blue eyes met yours and a grin spread across the tall mans face as he turned to greet you.

“Commander Morrison. I assume you’re one of the new Blackwatch recruits?” He held out his hand and you shook it as you locked eyes with him.

You stuttered out your name completely and utterly unable to hide your attraction to him.

“It’s nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you.” This blond devil was going to get you in trouble, too. There were too many handsome men for such a serious organization, too many opportunities to embarrass yourself with longing stares at muscular builds and strong jaw lines.  

“Me too, commander.” You said, unable to stop yourself from biting your lip after. His cheeks flushed with a nervous laugh and you both realized you were still shaking hands, your bodies were far too close to be professional.

“Your hair isn’t quite up to uniform standards.” The commander said as he brushed his fingers against your cheek and pushed hair from your face and behind your ear.

“I like a leader who pays attention to detail.” You smiled as you watched the blush creep to his ears. Jesse was staring at you both with raised eyebrows mouthing ‘are you crazy?!’.

“Hey, hey now, nice to meet you sir.” Jesse said sauntering over and forcibly shaking the blond’s hand. “You can call me McCree, I’m also a new recruit.”

“Nice to meet you, agent.” The commander’s voice was stern, but he had a smirk on his lips as his eyes flashed back to you. Jesse said something about needing to introduce yourselves to other people, and he put an arm around your shoulder as he turned you.  

“Were you not listenin’ when Reyes said that guy is, quite literally, the face of Overwatch?!” Jesse said under his breath to you as you both walked away from the blond commander.

“I like him.” You said with a laugh as you turned over your shoulder to look at him again. Jesse was pushing you low on your back, but the commander was staring right back at you with a knowing smile on his face and with the confidence you never knew you had in you, you winked at him and watched his face turn red again.   

It didn’t take long to get comfortable in Blackwatch, after all everyone else was a troublemaker just like you were and that made it easy to get along. You were there maybe close to six months before Reyes came back from HQ with a cyborg man who called himself Genji. He was an awkward fit into the group, stayed quiet most of the time, refused to sleep in the same room as everyone else, looked pissed off all the time.

Sibylla wasn’t a fan of him, she would try to help with whatever bizarre mix of medical and engineering needs he had but would often end up getting too frustrated with him and force one of the other combat medics to help him.

You didn’t get a chance to see the commander in blue very often, but when you did you were sure to flirt until he was blushing and unable to form complete sentences. It was cute, it was like he didn’t know what to do with you or how to act with your advances. Jesse thought it was because he was trying to keep things professional, but you thought it was just because he was nervous. On missions you’d keep the whole room up, talking openly about your crush on the commander. Sibylla would groan and tell you to shut up, Genji would close his eyes and cover them with his face plate. Fio could sleep through anything, all of your talking, and Jesse, well Jesse usually just grumbled under his breath or stayed unusually quiet.

After a particularly easy mission with just you and Jesse, you were resting at the pickup location waiting until morning. Jesse had the volume of his phone on way too loud as you laid against the edge of the bed,

“Must you really listen to classics, Jesse?”

“What can I say, I’m a regular old romantic.” He drawled as he leaned over towards you and lit a cigar dancing with small movements to himself around the room. He hummed along with the song, taking long drags and trying to get you to stand with him to dance too. “Hmm, mmm mm, everybody here is out of sight hmmm hmm, dancing in the mooooon light.”

“You don’t even know all the words.” You sarcastically replied as he held your hands and rolled your shoulders with his to the beat.

“Don’t gotta know all the words to have a good time.” He laughed as he bit down on the cigar, the smoke from him swirled in the air around you and his hips danced closer to yours.

“I bet your mouth tastes like an ashtray.” You said giving him a judgmental look as he clumsily twirled you.

“Kiss me and find out, darlin’.”

You laughed at first, thinking he was just being a sarcastic asshole, but then he held the cigar between two fingers and lowered it as he stopped moving, suddenly looking more forlorn and not nearly as carefree as he was moments ago.

“Jesse?”

His other hand lifted to your neck, ends of his fingers tangling with the base of your hair. He looked away from you, blowing the smoke out the side of his mouth with blushed cheeks.

“Listen, I know you got a thing for that commander and all, but-” He filled his awkward silence and inability to share his feelings with a long drag of the cigar. “Hell, I know we both get lonely. Sure would be nice to have more than just a friend sometimes, you know?”

“I’m not looking for anything serious.”

“Neither am I, sugar.” His face was so close to yours you could taste the smoke in your mouth. His hand drew you closer until your lips met and you kissed him like a long lost lover, wrapping arms around his neck as he tossed his cigar to a counter top nearby and wrapped an arm around your back.

You leaned hard against him until he stumbled back onto the bed and you kissed him long and deep as your lap circled against his. He kissed you with gasping breaths as you undressed and moved his hat to your head, dropping between his legs and curling your fingers in the hair above his belly button. Moaning around him as you bobbed your head in his lap and he let your name slip from his lips.

He looked at you under thick lashes when he held your hips against him and bounced you to the beat of oldies songs, smiled and smoked from his cigar after you handed it to him while you rode him until you were both sweating and the air thick with smoke clung to your skin. He pushed his hair out of his face and tried to catch his breath when he came across your stomach and you looked at him with a satisfied smirk before you told him he tasted gross and to put the cigar out before you were out of the shower afterwards.

He laid in bed and clipped the end listening to the water run and wondering how the hell that worked, scared that he knew he was getting in over his head before he even asked you to kiss him.  

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

 

It wasn’t often Blackwatch was able to interact with the elusive Strike Commander, but when they did, you made sure his icy blue eyes were always on you. It was so easy to make him blush, to make him fumble over his words or fail at holding back an embarrassed smile. All it took to get the commander to light up like that was a couple of sneaky glances when no one else was looking, a small bite of your lip when you stood too close to him, an ‘accidental’ brush against his arm. You’d think after a year of heavy flirting he’d finally get the hint and at least acknowledge your advances, but the commander was an aloof mess pretending he didn’t blush at just the sight of you. **  
**

What you didn’t expect was the creeping feeling of a crush for the cowboy you rolled with between the sheets late at night when one of you was seeking even the smallest amount of comfort.

“No strings attached.” You’d whisper to Jesse, against his lips unsure if you were trying more to convince yourself or him.

“Just friends, Jesse.” You’d say to him when he tried to get you to fall asleep next to him.  

“Reyes will kick both our asses if he finds me here.” You’d remind him as you dressed back in your uniform and turned your back to the way Jesse watched you when you left.

At some point you both stopped even trying to hide it, stooped with sneaking around and pretending like you weren’t sleeping together. By some point, the pivotal moment was Reyes sitting across from you at breakfast, chowing down on toast that was way to burnt, pointing a butter knife at you saying:

“Listen, I know you two are having fun and all but can you at least keep it down to a point where I can’t hear you? My room is on the other side of your wall, agents.”

You thought you’d die of embarrassment after that, dropping to your folded arms and groaning as Jesse laughed his ass off and slapped a hand on your back.

After that, you and Jesse were almost inseparable. You’d only sleep in each other’s rooms, openly make sexual flirtations with each other. Reyes and Genji joked about you two being together, about the little fights you got in about eating off each others plates at dinner time or the temperature of the room when it was too warm, joking about how you two seemed like an old couple already.

It was getting harder and harder to admit that sleeping with him was just as friends, that it was no strings. It was harder and harder each time until you ran into the blond commander again and were reduced to a puddle of desire as you looked at him.  

Then it got really hard when you were laying next to him in an afterglow, wiping the sweat from your forehead as his hand ran lightly over the skin on your hip and he hummed at the warm comfort he felt with you. Something made your heart jump. Something deep in your chest that told you it wouldn’t take long for you to be able to keep denying these feelings.

You can only go so long with spending night after night in someone’s bed and not fall in love with them. Only so long staying up until the sun rises and spilling secrets and sharing the parts of your life you’d never tell anyone else. He was everything to you, the closest person in your life, but still your heart strained for something more.  

There were times either one of you slipped. Accidentally admitting to feelings as he was buried deep inside you and mouth muffled in a pillow, lips moving against skin silently expressing the heart aching need to be more than what you were, but neither wanting to break the bond you already shared by trying to make it more.

As his hand moved across your skin it hit you like a ton of bricks. You were falling in love with him. You were falling in love with him, and there was no way to stop your heart from wanting more.

You came to the realization silently, catching your breath as he rolled a condom off and threw it across the room, missing his trash can. You stared at him with a weird smile on your lips as he joined you back at your side, crawling over your body and bouncing the bed to make you laugh and fuck, you were falling in love with him. He started talking about his most recent mission to Mexico, about the people he met and the seedy motel he bunkered down in.       

His phone chimed next to your head on his side table and you turned, instinctively checking the lighted screen.

You almost immediately wished you hadn’t. On the screen was a message from Sibylla, a message about meeting him later with plenty of emojis tacked on to tell you everything you needed to know about her intentions.

Trying to act like it bothered you, you quickly rolled from the bed and pulled your pants from the floor around your hips.

“Whoa, what’s the rush sugar?” He asked with a smirking smile on his lips.

“It seems you have somewhere to be.” You said, bitterly and bringing your shirt down over you. He recoiled, face bunching with concern.   

“I certainly do not have anywhere to be at 11 o’clock, other than with you.” He purred towards you and lifted himself with his arms, trying to reach for your hand to bring you back into bed with him. With a sour face you tossed his phone towards him and made your way to the door. His eyes fell to the message. “Hey now, no. I’ve got nothin’ to do with Sibylla. She just likes teasin’ me ‘cause she knows we’ve been sleepin’ together. I haven’t done anything with the girl, I promise.”

“Uh-huh.” You said placed your hands on your lower back. “Jesse, it’s none of my business. You can sleep with anyone. We’re not together so you can do whatever you want.”

As you closed the door behind you, you heard him calling out your name.

Whatever. You shouldn’t care anyways. He couldn’t know about your feelings, about the realization that made your stomach churn now that you thought about it. This started as friends with benefits, it always has been, and it always would be. You had no right to feel hurt by this, no right to try to butt into his relationships with other people.

You shoved your hands in your hoodie pockets and walked right past your own door, out the building and into the warm night air. Your phone was buzzing with message after message in your pocket but you didn’t want to check. Jesse was always more of a lover than a fighter. You told yourself if he really wanted this, if he really wanted you he would have run out after you. Your mind played all the romantic comedies you’d watched: ‘It’s not what you think!’ The man would call out, but Jesse wouldn’t do that, not for you.      

 

 

What you didn’t know, what you couldn’t know from leaving in such a rush, was Jesse laid frozen in his bed, naked and on the verge of tears thinking the best thing in his life just walked out all because Sibylla wanted to be a brat. Genuinely, she had no interest in him, she just like the attention of sending Jesse dirty messages and getting heated responses back about how he hated it when she did that. If you’d opened his phone, if you’d looked through the message history it would all be there, you’d see everything.

But now he had a bigger problem.

“Fuck.” He said out loud to the air in his room, exasperated as he threw an arm over his eyes. You were gone, visibly upset but trying to brush it off. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. Should he screenshot all the messages and send them? Beg you to come back so he can confess feelings he’s known he’s had since before this all started? Ugh, his head hurt. It was a flaw of his character, being too much of a coward to be forward in situations like this. He curled on his side and just texted you that he was sorry, that he never intended to upset you and he fell asleep that night clutching his phone, hoping beyond hope that you’d return to him, or at the very least, respond to him.

He didn’t get a chance to explain in the morning. Reyes whisked him and Genji onto an early hour flight out. He grumbled and ran his hands over his face realizing he left his phone in his room while he was packing half awake and still mulling over what to say to you. He really slumped into his seat when he read the mission report and saw the estimate time, 1-2 weeks.

About a week in, while they were waking up on the other side of the world from the base Genji stopped him as he read from the screen in his hands.

“What did you do?” Genji asked with his brows furrowed deep above his eyes. Jesse shot him a questioning look, clearly having no idea what he was talking about. Genji repeated question, asking specifically what he did to you.

“Whatta mean what did I do to her?” He leaned in close to the cyborg, puffing out his chest at the accusation. Genji flipped his phone to show the cowboy a string of messy texts, message after message from you about how no one will ever love you and you’ll be a lonely old woman who will only ever be used by the people she cared about, strings of dramatic and misspelled sentences leading him to believe you were drunk texting.

“So, Jesse McCree, what did you do to her?” Genji asked sterner this time.

“Why would you assume I had anythin’ to do with that?”

“Because she’s been in love with you?”

“She what now?”

“She’s been very obviously in love with you for a long time.” The cyborg looked at Jesse almost like he was unsure if he was talking to the right person. Surely, someone could not be that blind to another person’s emotions? “Jesse, you… didn’t know?”

“All she talks about is that damn Strike Commander-”

“He’s not the one she’s with all the time?” Genji questioned, slowly trying to type out a response to you. 

Jesse sat with one leg curled to his chest, staring off into nothing as if he was questioning every single interaction he’d had with you. He was kicking himself mentally for never quite seeing it before, for being too lost in the moment to understand the subtle hints you’d been dropping for how you were feeling.    

 

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world you were wandering the base at night again, sneaking sips of vodka and drunk texting Genji to vent. You found your way to a small lake with pathways lined in tiny lights surrounding it, a scenic part of the grounds outside of the offices used by higher ups and very rarely visited by agents like yourself. You scoffed as you walked around the path and thought about how there was nothing this cute near your buildings, you thought about Jesse and the message on his phone. 

Then you thought about Commander Morrison because he appeared right in front of you, slowly exhaling your name as a question. 

“What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” He looked genuinely concerned but the soft lighting around you both only made your stupid crush on him increase by 100 fold and you practically fell to the floor before you started running your mouth.

“Commander Morrison!” You cried with a half laugh.

“Are you-” He flared his nostrils. “Are you drunk?”

“No commander, I’m  _sad_.” You corrected and slurred through your words.  

He looked visibly uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other and pulling out his phone as if he was debating on starting a write up or not. 

“Ugh-” You started as you rubbed the corners of your eyes. “Commander Morrison you’re TOO handsome to be walking around here, god it’s so unfair how gorgeous you are! Honestly, it should-” You leaned towards him, losing your balance just a little and landed your palms on hard abs that flexed in response. “It should a  _crime_ to look how you look. All chiseled and sultry, fuck-” You looked up to his reddened face, his mouth hanging open. “If it wasn’t completely unpro-  unpred-, um what’s the word? Un-pro-profession-unprofessional, yeah that’s it, ugh, I’d be ripping you out of your clothes right now.”

“Whoa! Okay, I think, maybe we should get you back to your bunk, um, agent.” His voice was shaky hands hovering to either side of you, too scared to touch.  

“I don’t want to  _just_ sleep with you, silly. You’re not just a hot piece of ass-” You pointed at him circling a finger drunkenly at his body and nodding. “I think you’d treat a girl right. You’d be sweet. No cheating with Commander Morrison, no sir he’s too good for that. He’d be gentle and make me laugh and keep me safe and he’d never break my heart.” Somehow you’d receded into yourself, your arms hugging around you and tears at the corners of your eyes. 

His face was desperately trying to stop himself from saying something, mouth opening and closing with each unformed word. 

“Shit.” You whispered to yourself as it dawned on you that you should absolutely never be saying these things out loud to him. “ _Shit_.” You said again, this time with emphasis as you looked up and met his eyes. “I’m- I’m so sorry Commander Morrison, please don’t write me up for being drunk.” You buried your face in your hands and held back drunken tears that wanted to flow, but you felt a gentle touch at your shoulder. 

“Head back to your bunk, I have no reason to write someone up for just being sad.” He looked away, biting the inside of his lip and squeezed the spot on your shoulder lightly. “Go get some sleep agent.” His usually gruff voice was gentle and careful with you. 

Before you turned to head back to your room as quickly as you could you saw a look on his face you didn’t expect, one that was blushing and smiling and confused. 

 

 


	5. JFM AU Morrison/Reyes/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we get a ficlet of Jack and Gabe getting drunk together and Jack tells Gabe that he always had this fantasy of watching someone else have sex with Reader." - theeonlyroman on tumblr  
> AND  
> "If you don't mind me asking could we get a short ficlet of Jack drunkenly confessing to Reader of his fantasy and Reader is all like (-_-) go to bed you jackass then Jack responds with \\(♡,//○//,♡)/ (bc he's relieved that he doesn't need to share Reader" -theeonlyroman on tumblr  
> AND  
> "But what if Jack, Gabe and reader did have a threesome" - my diamond anon on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU requests for my main fic Jack Fucking Morrison  
> Timeline can be muddy on this, but really anytime after chapter 16/17
> 
> *no warnings

It was rare, really rare, that both Gabe and Jack were on base with a free weekend while you away on a mission. To celebrate the occasion of down time and finally spend some time together, Jack brought a bottle of the shitty cheap whiskey Gabe loved to drink to the Blackwatch Commanders room. 

They drank, and laughed, and reminisced about SEP for a couple hours. Gabe loosened up enough to finally talk about how he was actually doing after the incidents in Rome and Venice (not great), and Jack listened as he talked about the great agents Gabe lost. 

Jack talked about Petras and how he felt like no matter what he did, he couldn’t catch a break.The conversation fell to you. He gushed about how proud he was of you, all the progress you’d made and  all the plans he hoped to have with you in the future. 

“She’s just perfect Gabe, in every way. She’s quick, she calls me out when I need it. And she does everything for me, well, almost everything I ask of her-” 

“Almost everything? Oh come on Jack, what could she deny the great  _strike commander_?” Gabe asked sarcastically, but deep inside wanted to know what you were denying him. 

“Well I’ve never actually asked her- um, you know, maybe-” He was blushing. Oh, this was going to be good. “Ha, Gabe I think I’m actually feeling that whiskey, I’m sure you don’t want me oversharing our sex life.” Pink was across his cheeks, spreading down beneath the neckline of his high collar shirt. 

“Now I’m really interested. Hit me with it, is it some freaky shit or something?” Gabe was leaning forward, unable to hide that he was actually  _genuinely_  interested. 

“Um, well-” Jack averted his eyes and looked to the ceiling. “I don’t want to hear you tell me I’m an asshole for this, Gabe. I’ve never told her I want to do this-”

“Jesus, Jack, out with it.” 

“I want to watch her sleep with someone else.” 

Gabe looked at Jack in stunned silence. His heartbeat picked up, racing in his chest at the mental image of Jack sat in a corner of a room somewhere as Gabriel was hunched over you making you whine and moan as he kissed at the spots on your throat his fingers held the hardest when he strangled you. 

“With a… stranger?” Gabe probed hoping the next words from him would be ‘Oh no Gabe, with  _you_ ’. 

“With anyone, really. Just, the idea of seeing her all, you know, hot and bothered as I just watch sounds so hot. But, I don’t know-” He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. “I could never do it, I um, I think I’d be too jealous and pull them off her.” 

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Gabe responded sinking back into the couch, almost disappointed now. “But hey-” He tipped the edge of his cup to Jack in a mocking toast. “If she ever says yes to that, I’m sure she’d want another super solider-” He had a stupid smile on his face and Jack mockingly kicked Gabe’s legs.

“I think you’re right, maybe I’ll call up soldier 33, what was his name again? Pretty sure he’d be willing-” 

They chuckled together, but Gabe dropped his expression and downed the rest of his drink. If only he had the courage to seriously offer. 

Instead he’ll add that to his secret fantasies and picture himself pounding you against a mattress in a hotel somewhere where Jack would be watching intently with piercing eyes as you quietly whispered deep feelings for Gabe. He wanted to believe you would reveal yourself to him as he was buried to the hilt and holding you the way he imagined Jack already did, but he knew that would never actually happen. 

* * *

**PART 2**

* * *

 

You were already sleeping in bed when Morrison came stumbling into the room stinking like Gabe’s whiskey. 

“Have fun tonight?” You mumbled at him while half your face was still buried in your pillow. 

His body was leaned in close to you, placing a barrage of kisses across the top of your head.

“Mmm I love you so much.” He slurred before falling against the mattress. “I want you all to myself, for ever and ever.” He drunkenly waved a hand in the air to emphasize ‘forever’. You giggled as you cracked open an eye and watched the blushing mess of a man next to you. 

“Alrighty, let’s get some sleep now-” You rubbed a hand on his hard chest in small circles. His body flopped toward you, hand holding your cheek suddenly making you open your eyes in surprise. 

“I- so I really enjoy the thought of watching you have sex with someone else-”

“Uh, what, Jack?” You fluttered your eyes, wondering where the hell this came from. He was blushing even deeper now. 

“I think about it sometimes, the idea of watching you, I just want to watch you enjoying yourself and I’m so scared you’ll want to do it and-”

“Jack. Go to sleep please, you absolutely do not need to worry about me wanting that. You know you’re the only one I want to sleep with.” You held his hand and gently removed it from your face. “I love you, you drunken weirdo.” 

He brought you into a tight hug, briefly forgetting his super soldier strength and holding you tight enough to accidentally pop your back. He chuckled low as he leaned back and kissed everywhere on your face he could reach over and over again. 

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.” He almost cried between kisses across your cheeks and forehead.

* * *

 

**PART 3**

* * *

 

Okay. Don’t think about it.

Jack was drunk when he brought it up, clearly he didn’t actually want you sleeping with someone else, but god damn if the thought of that wasn’t making you squirm in your seat as you sat through another boring meeting with him. You checked the clock again for what felt like the hundredth time in six minutes and you could feel your face getting flushed.

Even if you wanted to, which you know, you totally didn’t want to at all (definitely not, nope), who would you ask to join in? The answer was obvious but you didn’t want to think about it because it struck a note of fear in your rib cage that maybe he wouldn’t be able to handle himself, that maybe one of you would slip and fess up to the whole strangling situation.

“Sorry I’m late.” Gabe popped into the room and stole the chair next to yours, making a show of sitting and interrupting Jack in the middle of a presentation.

Shit. No. Think about something else. Literally, anything else. What was wrong with you? They’re both so big. There’s no way you could handle two super soldiers, just the one could knock the wind out of you with a thrust in the wrong angle.

Focus.

Jack gave you a weird look, clearly seeing the way you were chewing on the side of your lip and picking at your nails, eyes way to intent on him than they normally were. He continued the meeting cautiously, glancing your way every so often and making you even more nervous. By the end he dismissed everyone but you stayed glued to your chair and avoiding Gabe’s eyes as he tried to say goodbye to you.

After the room cleared he sat close to you, putting a hand on your chin and gently making you look at him.

“What in the world is going on with you?” He had an eyebrow raised and his lips were smiling.

“Um-” You started, placing a hand on his thigh to hopefully ease the tension. “Jack?”

“Jack? No ‘Morrison’ right now?” He leaned in next to your ear. “What do you want, hmm?” His own fingers landed on the height of your thigh and you almost jumped out of your chair.

“Do you remember what you told me when you were drunk, about the thing with the, um, you know, you watching me?”

His face burned a deep pink as he snapped back from you.

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about this whole meeting? I didn’t know you were so hung up on it-” His lips landed on your jaw, small kisses trailing up to your lips and you turned away just slightly so you could talk your way through this.

“Well, I was thinking about who we could ask, and what about, um…” This was an awful idea. He was going to flip his lid for even suggesting someone else touch you.

“Gabe?” He finished your sentence for you. “Funny thing is, he sort of jokingly offered himself when I talked to him about this-”

“Yeah… Gabe. Wait! He knows you wanted this?” You drew back talking in a higher pitch than normal, surprise evident all across your face.

“We have some weird discussions when we’re drinking.”

The door opened and Gabe appeared just as if he’d been brought from the heavens to interrupt at the most inopportune time. Jack spread a devilish smile across his lips before he planted a deep kiss that made you gasp against him and you watched with horrified eyes as Gabe’s expression turned from innate boredom to absolute confusion.

“Wow, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt something-” He almost slammed the door behind him when Jack called out.

“Gabe! I have a question for you.” Jack said while he kept his gaze locked on you, watching for your reaction. You watched Gabe slowly shut the door, stepping towards you both with suspicion. “Would you like to ask it, or do you want me to?” His head leaned to the side, lids lowering, goading you on to do it yourself.

“This is weird. You two are acting fucking weird. What is this?” Gabe sounded annoyed, but his expression changed when you looked at him with blush across your cheeks and a half open mouth.

“Gabe?” You met eyes with him. His body leaned hard against the back of a rolling chair, seemingly anticipating your question before you could form it. “Gabe, would you be willing to fuck me while Jack watches?” Jack’s hand at your thigh squeezed and his face snapped to Gabe.

All at once the back of the chair he was leaning on snapped and he went tumbling forward where he caught himself just before falling to floor. He immediately rigidly stood back up and placed his fists against his hips as he turned to pace in place.

“Are you fucking with me? Are you playing some sort of stupid joke? Ha-ha, let’s see if silly old lonely Gabe will fall for it-”

“We’re asking for real.” Jack said with a serious voice. The three of you paused, you were sure their hearts were racing just as fast as yours was. You couldn’t hear any noises other than your shaky breath being pushed heavy from your nose. “So, would you?”

“Just-” Gabe pulled his beanie down further over his forehead. “Just give me a place and a time and I’m willing.” With that he quickly turned on his heels and left before he let the awkwardness of the situation settle.

 

Later that day you sent Gabe a simple message. ‘10pm Saturday, Jack’s room. You know the code’.

You avoided him the whole week, too afraid of seeing him and chickening out before you got the chance. By that weekend Jack had talked your ear off about how excited he was to finally see it happen.

Shit, it was 9:30 and you were so nervous you were just wandering around his room chewing at your nail and working yourself up thinking he wasn’t going to show up. Jack laughed and placed you on the couch, having you take deep breaths as you pressed your face to your knees and he rubbed a comforting hand on your back reminding you this was 100% your choice and could back out at any time.

“I’m scared he doesn’t want to, and I just fucked up my friendship with him.” You groaned.

His hand on your skin felt nice, hard fingers pressed along your spine working out small knots until you both froze as you heard the telling sounds of the keypad in the hall. Instinctively, you stood and Jack followed with you, greeting Gabe with awkward smiles.

“I umm…” He looked to his hands. “I brought these.” He held out a bottle of bourbon for Jack, the brand he opened the first night you spent in his room, and a bag of gummy bears towards you, the ones he got you after he felt bad.

“Thanks, Gabe.” You smiled and bit your lip as you took the bag from him. Jack offered everyone a drink, if they wanted it, but no one quite felt like getting tipsy for this.

After small talk about how his day went he slowly followed you both into Jack’s bedroom, and you let your hand linger in his as Jack moved a lounging chair in the corner to face his bed. With pinked cheeks Gabe dug around in his pockets and held out a foiled wrapper.

“I brought this too, just in case.” His voice was gentler than you were used to. You’d never seen him embarrassed like this.

“Do you want him to use a condom, Jack?” You asked, twisting your body to him.

“That’s up to you.” He shrugged. You squeezed Gabe’s hand in yours and shook your head.

“It’s okay.” You waited until he looked you in the eyes. “I’ve got an IUD, so I’m okay without it.”

Gabe breathed out and nodded, placing it back in his pocket. He hid a nervous laugh as Jack sat in the chair across the room and bit at his cuticles waiting patiently for both of you to work out the beginning of the process on your own.

“Any ground rules?” He asked, eyes flickering between you and Jack.

“Completely up to her. She already knows I’m open to anything, that I just want to see her enjoy herself.” Jack was smiling and trying to hide it behind his hand.

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” He asked with a lowered voice, stepping closer and placing a hand on the small of your back.

“Of course.” You whispered and laid your hands across his stomach. You felt his muscles shudder at the touch. “You’re sure about this?” You asked as you looked up to him, all the memories of the night you grinded on him while his hands cut off your breath lingered just in the background of the tension in the space between your lips.

Before you knew it his lips were against yours, kissing you with the ferocity of bottled up feelings. His hands moved to your cheeks and he held your face to his and you moaned against his mouth as a thigh slipped between your legs and you pressed your core to it.

Your fingers gripped into his shirt, lifting the hem above his waist until you you were roaming across his skin feeling every ripple of muscle. As he helped you with his shirt over his shoulders, you reached up, pulling off that beanie of his and tossing it to Jack with a heated glance over your shoulder.

As you turned back you were met with another deep kiss as he wrapped arms around you, under your shirt and across your scars, over your shoulder blades, hands touching you everywhere he could before he pulled your shirt from you. With no bra you were exposed to him and he leaned back to look at you.

He liked seeing you like this, much more than he did that night.

You weren’t covered in hickeys and bruises from passionate sex, no sickly blue tint to your skin, your pupils full and a real smile on your face. This was how it should be, this was how he should have seen you the first time.

You liked seeing him like this better than that night, too.

No smoke around his body, the whites of his eyes were visible. He didn’t stink like whiskey, he didn’t look angry.

You stared at each other for a moment, with small silent nods, both acknowledging your sins and hoping this would only resolve any lingering distrust from that night. You decided how you wanted this to go. You wanted to do this the right way.

With a step to the side you gestured for him to face towards you just next to the edge of the bed. You glanced to Jack who was red faced and holding the front of his pants, eyes unable to rip away from the scene in front of him. With careful hands you undid Gabe’s belt. He laid his fingers across your hip as you worked on the buckle then snaked it from his waist and tossed it to the floor. He leaned in to kiss you again, gentler this time, when you unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground.

He must have realized what you were doing. As soon as his pants were off he sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed his thumb on the skin above your hipbone with sparkling eyes.

As you climbed on top of him he laid back, bringing both hands to your waist and waiting for you to make the next move. You were even wearing the same shorts you did that night. Jack must have thought it was an odd choice to go topless and get on top of Gabe, but still, his body adjusted and legs widened seeing you slowly hump through your shorts against the Blackwatch Commander.

“Is this okay?” You asked just above a whisper to the man beneath you.

“More than okay.” He replied, letting his hands wander back to your chest where he rubbed two fingers in slow small motions over a nipple.

You stayed like this for a moment, rubbing yourself against him, feeling him grow hard between your legs and against your folds, always checking back with Jack to see his happy expression slowly being taken over with pure lust as he did nothing but grip the outside of his pants.

Gabe’s hand wandered to your waistband. He looked impatient, like he’d been waiting for this, wanting for this, for far too long. You smiled and threw your head back.

“If you want more than this, you’re going to have to work for it.” You smirked and circled your hips.

“Oh yeah, guess I could have warned you-” Jack said through heavy breaths from his nose. “She’ll tease all night if you give her the chance. If she gets too defiant you can order her around, she likes it.”

“Is that right?” Gabe smirked beneath you and you huffed at Jack for not letting you have nearly as much fun with him as you wanted. Suddenly he was sitting up, arms around your waist and flipping you onto the mattress. His boxers were dropped from his body, fingers pulling your bottoms off then leaning his arm against the mattress making it sink in at your side.

He gripped a thigh and spread your legs open for him, running a hand against your slit and making your whole body shudder and wiggle against the bed. A finger pressed against you, testing your entrance and waited until you looked at him through half lidded eyes and whispered his name.

When he pressed a finger in you let out and moan and fluttered your eyes and his other hand gently squeezed up and down your body. Another finger, curling and pumping in you, long drawn out motions to tease you, more than you would have ever teased him, until you were mumbling and moaning for more.

“Please- please Gabe-” You panted, rolling your neck to look to Jack. “Please, Jack, tell him I need more, please I can’t take it anymore-”

“I’m not the one to be begging, sweetheart.” He smiled at you and you swear you could have punched him. His hand was under his pants slowly pumping as he watched you coming undone around another mans fingers.

“Please! Gabriel. Please. I want you. I’m ready for you, I need you or I think I’m going to actually die-” You cried.

“Now, now. You wouldn’t die.” He removed his fingers from you, wiping them on your thigh then holding your legs open. “What do you think, Jacky, was that enough?” He had this stupid shit eating grin and you just knew Jack was going to respond with the same stupid energy.

“She’s begged better than that.” You heard him tack on a chuckle at the end and you whined and tried to bounce your hips to Gabe but he held them away from you.

“What do you want? I’ll do anything, please, fuck. Fuck you Jack. Fuck you Gabe, you’re both so mean-”

“Well that’s not anyway to speak to your commanding officers.” Jack’s voice carried through the room.

You rolled your eyes and dropped your own hand between your legs, impatient as always and unwilling to beg anymore for release. Gabe watched you in surprise for a moment, seeing you like this was new and unexpected. Sure you could be hard headed, but he never imagined it would carry over into the bedroom. He lined himself at your entrance and you sighed with anticipation. His head dropped low next to you, his lips just next to your ear.

“Be a good girl and beg one more time for me?” Oh. Shit. That had you melting into a puddle against the sheets.

“Please, commander, please fill me. Please fuck me.” You turned to him and touched the tip of your nose to his, dropping your voice to a gentle whisper and saying the dirtiest thing you think he’d want to hear. “Fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

His breath hitched and he pushed into you. Your body reflexed at the sudden change of girth entering you and there was nothing in the world that could stop the moan that left your lungs. His hands pushed your thighs to the mattress keeping you wide for him as he rode hard into you. His mouth dropped to your neck and he kissed along the the no longer visible line of bruises that faded months ago.

To Jack, you two were lost in passion. Gabe taking you with the love that he himself would, making you whine and curse and kissing you until you were panting. He watched what could be two lovers embracing each other after years of hardship.

You felt like you could cry. Not from fear, or sadness, but from the sheer joy he was making you feel. From the freedom of emotions and feelings where no other activity could bring you closer together to get over the shared trauma of fucked up things you did to each other.

When he pushed himself up to look at you bouncing beneath him he smiled and wiped sweat from his forehead, chest shuddering in pleasure and happiness. He rubbed a thumb on your nipple, but slowly the hand wandered up, up some more, up until his fingers pressed at the base of your throat. He got lost in his fantasy, lost in the feeling of your walls around him that he didn’t realize your face was turning from unadulterated lust to swallowing fear. Your body tensed and his eyes snapped to you as his fingers circled at your neck.

“No, Gabriel.” You inhaled sharply. He snapped his hand away from you faster than you could blink and nodded. But he dropped down and continued pounding in you, placing his lips next to your ear again and speaking low.

“I’m getting close, but the thought is too tempting. I’m scared I’ll do it without realizing. Can I turn you around?” He lifted to see your reaction and you nodded, placing a hand on his cheek and looking at him way more gently than anyone in your circumstance ever should.

When he flipped you around you got a full view of Jack. Blushing and desperate he was pumping hard in his lap watching Gabe enter you again now from behind. You kept your eyes on him as you lost yourself to the feeling of Gabe in you again.

From the small twitches and jerking motions paired with wonderful low groaning coming from the man holding your hips you could feel he was about to spill over. You reached out to Jack, mind unable to form words, instead only making a grabby hands motion at him trying to tell him to bring himself to you.

Hesitantly he crawled onto the bed and helped you sit up until your back was pressed to Gabe and Jack was in front of you. You wrapped your fingers around him and kissed him hard as Gabe tried desperately to keep your attention and pinched at your nipples.

“Fuck-” You heard Gabe pant behind you.

Your body pulsed with warmth and you realized you’d been holding onto the edge until you could have Jack with you. As you kissed his lips you gasped then dropped your face to the crook of Jack’s neck, fingernails digging into his skin at his side trying desperately to hold on through an orgasm and being rocked between the two super soldiers.

Surprisingly, Gabe wasn’t the next to cum. You felt Jack release in your hands, shooting onto your thighs and stomach, also seemingly shocked to be so quick from just your touch.

Gabe wrapped his arms around you, holding your body completely upright and your arms to your midsection as he finally twitched hard against your aching walls and spilled over until he was leaking out around himself.

The three of you stayed there, catching your breath and absolutely unsure what the next step was now. You leaned back heavy against Gabe’s body and his hands rubbed on your hips and over the tops of shaking thighs. Jack leaned forward to kiss your neck in the same places Gabe had, mouth wandering down across your collarbone and your shoulder, down your scarred arm and to your fingers where he kissed your knuckles over and and over again.

“Thank you.” He finally said when Gabe slowly slipped himself from you and helped you to a sitting position. “Both of you, thank you for indulging me.”

After trips to the bathroom to clean your bodies, Jack helped you into his SEP shirt, into clean panties and clean shorts, and Gabe pulled on his clothes and awkwardly wandered toward the door wondering when he will have overstayed his welcome.

“Gabe-” You called out while Jack was in the bedroom dressing himself. He turned and you grabbed his hand. “We both want you to stay, if you have nothing else to do tonight. We can make a late dinner, or a really early breakfast.”

He smiled and brought you into a gentle hug, slipping fingers through your hair and cradling your head close to his chest. Jack came out to his living room, fully clothed, to see the two of you in an embrace and joined in, circling both arms around and placing sloppy wet kisses on your cheek and Gabe’s cheek.

“Okay.” Gabe laughed, wiping off the kiss with a fake groan. “Alright you’ve convinced me, as long as I get food.”

 

 

 


	6. JFM AU (Chp 16) Gabriel Reyes/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we possibly get an alternate route to chap 16 where Gabe and reader do end up fucking?" -Anon  
> and  
> "Well fuck, now I want to know what Jack’s reaction would be in this AU where Gabe and reader fuck. Part of me feels like he’d be hurt for while but eventually be like never do that again I can’t be without you. Ugh what happens to his friendship with Gabe! Pretty please continue this divergent path for JFM" -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU requests for my main fic Jack Fucking Morrison  
> Picks up @ chapter 16 about three quarters of the way through
> 
> *no warnings

You reached behind you to his hand at your back and wrapped your fingers around it, bringing it to your face, taking his pointer and middle fingers carefully into your mouth. Morrison liked it when you did that. It made him blush and smile. But the man in front of you, his only reaction was to loosen his grip at your throat, unsure hand still resting against it but eyes focusing on the way your lips looked as they wrapped around his fingers.

“You shouldn’t be doing this-” He grunted.

“Jack’s my friend-” His hips snapped up into yours. Expression pointed and angry, the cock you pressed against twitched and swelled with every suck, every sloppy twirl of your tongue around his digits. His breathing was becoming more rapid by the second.

“I can’t do this to him, I can’t do this to you-” Who was he trying to convince? He slowly pulled his fingers from your lips and dropped the hand over your chest, squeezing, roughly pressing fingertips to your nipple. His face was spotted with pink, mouth hanging open but eyes flickering between rage and pain.

“I need to know what happened to you-” The fingers at your neck loosened, eyes intent on your mouth.

His other hand joined at your neck, circling it completely, thumbs pressing into the center with a pressure that made you dizzy.

“Gabe.” You choked out with half lidded eyes. There was something about the way you said his name. It was gentle. It sounded like you just recognized him, just realized what he was doing to you.

“Fuck-” He gasped as his body lurched forward towards you, lips lingering just moments away from yours. His body wanted you. No, needed you. Everything in him told his body to continue, to take you here and now and face the consequences later. Your eyes were studying his face, cheeks flushed with blush.

He was slow to kiss you, hesitantly bringing his lips against yours, but you reacted immediately. Even with his hands around your throat, you pressed against him, warm and desperate for him to continue. His grip was loosening around you, melting to a gentle hold. The black smoke around him swirled through the room, across your skin and between your bodies

“Gabriel-” You moaned against his lips. Fuck, he’s waited so long to hear you like this, he’s been so lost in his own fantasies of you gasping his name he could barely function as your mouth kissed his with hopeless pleas. He rocked between your legs, setting a steady rhythm grinding against you. He could feel how warm you were, could feel the small twitches with each rocking motion.

You were drawing hard breaths as he dropped his mouth down to suck against a sensitive nipple. If you loved Jack you wouldn’t be acting like this, rolling your eyes and arching your chest into him with needy vigor.

“Do you want this?” He asked, voice heavy with lust sucking your chest and dick pressed hard between your legs.

“Don’t stop.” You begged. Your head was light, dizzy almost.

Fuck. He was bigger than Morrison, he wasn’t even inside you and you could tell the difference. The way he looked at you was like he was going to take you without warning, eyes burning to hear you screaming his name. It only took a few more circles in his lap to make him lose control, to tease him to a point where he quickly tackled you to the floor. Hands still around your neck, your back was pressed to his rough carpet, your core riding against his feeling his pulsing length with small moans escaping between your lips.

He kept one hand on your throat as the other grabbed at the waist band of your shorts, ripping them down along with your panties and throwing them to the other side of the room, you were blushing now beneath the Blackwatch Commander fully nude and he pushed his boxers down.

Then his hand curled between your legs. He watched you gasp as he ran a finger over you, watched your eyes slowly dilate, pin prick pupils widening, watched your mouth hang open with his name on the verge of spilling out.

God, how he wished he had the courage to kiss you before, on missions alone while you leaned against him on drop ships, on nights the team would watch movies and you would find seats next to him. Fingers worked you in a frenzy as he’s thought about how he’s wanted to ease your pain for so long, wanted you to just forget Jack and the hatred you had for him, he just wanted to be the one you always sought comfort with, in any form.

He felt your arms wrap around his back as he lined himself between your legs. His breathing hitched when your fingers squeezed him and you begged him to kiss you as he slowly pushed between your folds. The black smoke around him was almost cleared, mind and body too focused on you and the noises you made against his lips.

You were tight and pulsing around him, legs shaking from adrenaline and he lost himself in your body, forgetting all romances and sweet nothings and just taking you until you grinding your hips up against him hard as you sobbed out his name when you came undone. When he came he was sweating and panting and spilled fast against your stomach, unable to try to aim anywhere else when he pulled from you.

You stayed on his carpet, skin on your back and your hips reddened from the burn of riding against it. He leaned heavy above you, forearm holding him up and knees ground into the floor. He watched your face change, no trace of the blank expression when you entered, no longer lost in lust. You threw your arm over your face, shaking.

“Shit.” You whispered. He pushed himself back, giving you room to breathe. “Shit.” You said again. He placed a hand on your leg, gently caressing a spot hoping that wasn’t regret for what you’d just done.

“You’ve been gone for four days.” He said quietly, mind now clear and able to process the reality of the situation. “Please. Please tell me where you’ve been.”

You looked to him, eyes watering as if you might cry.

“I-” Your chest jumped in a sob. “I’ll tell you everything.”

* * *

 

Fuck.  _Fuck._ Jesus. What have you done. He knows everything now. You sobbed as you told him everything about the explosion, and the farm, and Moira and the drugs and he held you in his strong arms, in a tight hug and he’s just listened to you. 

Reyes held your face as he looked in your eyes, dark orbs staring into yours as tears you couldn’t stop fell down your face. 

“This is bad.” You sobbed out as your hands held his wrists. “This was so fucking stupid, I’m so sorry Gabe.” Your whole body hurt. It felt like you’d just been running a marathon and couldn’t even muster the strength to stand. He pressed his forehead to yours, his own body shaking. 

“Shit.” He breathed out. Neither of you were in your right minds, neither with working phones. “Come on. Put on your clothes, we need to see Jack. He needs to know you’re… okay.” 

His hands left you, body moving to dress himself and you tried to put on your shirt and your shorts but instead you brought your knees to your face and you cried as you pressed against them. There was no way Jack would forgive you for this, even though you never had an official title with him, he made it very clear he only wanted you to sleep with him and you broke that trust completely. 

“We have to tell him.” Came Gabe’s soft voice, tall above you. You pulled your shirt over you, he helped you stand on weak legs and walked you with a hooked arm to the elevators. Through the windows you could see Genji running across the field behind the barracks, holding a phone to his ear, face plate pushed up and neck strained in distress. 

____

In any other context Gabe would have been the knight in shining armor. Delivering you to Morrison’s room with an arm hooked around your waist with news that you were unharmed and okay, but Morrison could tell immediately by how red your eyes were, by the look on Gabe’s face that something wasn’t right. 

“Jack-” Gabe started as he dropped your body to the couch, sitting across from you on Morrison’s coffee table and wiping tears from your eyes. “She’s okay, she’s been with Moira.” He said for you. “But there’s something else.” 

Morrison didn’t handle the news well. You screamed when he lunged at Gabe, bloodying his nose and landing blows along his jaw. You stayed in silent horror until finally a scream ripped from you.

They froze. Morrison held Gabe up by the collar of his blood soaked green hoodie, both of their eyes wide as they watched you.

“I don’t want this.” You sobbed out. “I never wanted this.” 

____

You ran to the medical wing. Experts ran blood tests, analyzing whatever it was Moira injected you with and ended up detaining her just a few days after. That was the turning point, although you didn’t know it. Morrison wanted to give you a second chance, time to forgive you because of his own past mistakes, but you turned a cold shoulder to him. 

Instead you were blinded by loyalty to Gabe. Giving into lust for the Blackwatch commander night after night and not feeling any guilt about it at all as Morrison sat drinking bourbon alone in his room floors above you. Blinded so much you refused to acknowledge what was already in front of you. He was an unstable man, falling apart at the seams. You ignored the warning signs, the aggressive and possessive behavior that lead him down a dark path to becoming something he never intended to be.   

You watched the two men you idolized become bitter enemies with fights that left awful aftertastes in your mouth. You watched as Morrison became more and more unhinged, unwilling to follow rules and orders. You watched Gabe lose his stability, watched him lose his life to abilities he couldn’t control or understand and give in to the temptations of Talon. 

You watched your entire life crumble around you over the course of a year. 

_____

Just remember, all roads lead to destruction. All paths to heartbreak and suffering. It wasn’t a choice, wasn’t a matter of ‘if’,  _it was a matter of when._


	7. JFM AU (Chp 22) Moira/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i absolutely am in love with how you characterize moira (and every ow character tbh!!), if you ever wanted to do a oneshot with her/reader or something that would be the best ;_; thank you so much for blessing me with all your good fics !!" -anon on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU requests for my main fic Jack Fucking Morrison ~chapter 22
> 
> *no warnings

Everyone else was gone. Genji and Jesse away in Canada somewhere, you think. Gabe off doing who knows what, Morrison on his third stop of visiting the Watchpoints. You finally had some time off, but here you were in Moira’s lab, light headed and propped up in the chair in the corner as she drew a third vial of blood.

“No more Moira, I think I’m going to pass out-” You felt woozy, but you were thankful she wasn’t testing her drugs  _in_ you anymore. To the side of her medical supplies she opened a mini fridge in her cabinets and gestured to the inside. 

“Pick your poison.” She said as a joke but it sent a shiver from your toes to the back of your neck. 

Inside you saw a row of juice boxes, and above that what was usually a row a sports drinks that was mysteriously down to just one bottle after your last visit. Stupid Gabriel, he must have drank all the good ones. Not that he knew he was sharing with you. 

Ugh, you’d been staring in the open door too long, Moira was tapping her fingers on her knee in impatience.  

“Juice… thingys-” You moved the light above you out of your eyes and leaned your head heavy back on the chair. She held two out towards you and you took them from her. Maybe it was just your dizzy mind, but you thought her fingers may have lingered too long and the brush of hands against each other as well as the gentle way she was looking at you made you blush.

 _Stop_. Your mind said.  _You’re acting insane. She sees you as a test subject, nothing more._    

She took her time inspecting the vials and writing something down in her notes, then placing them in a small container on her belt before heading into a cooling chamber on the other side of glass at the end of her lab. You watched her as you sucked down the juice boxes,  _like an adult god dammnit_ , and as she moved through the room to the computer. She held a pen in her mouth as she typed, carefully glancing at you after so many lines typed.

Her eyes flickered to a sleek black watch on her thin wrist and she must have waited until the exact second of 5:00 pm for her day to end, she shrugged off her lab coat and placed it on a hanger next to her, then loosened her tie down until it was completely undone and hanging off her shoulder, then unbuttoned her shirt down. Then down, and down again until it was just above the small curve of her chest and you  _swear_ she did that on purpose just to see your reaction.

“Are you feeling alright enough to walk?” She asked you over her shoulder as she gathered her notebook and reams of other documents into a small backpack.

“I think so.” You mumbled crumpling the boxes and tossing them into a tiny trashcan across the room. 

“Join me on the way back to the barracks.” Moira held the door open waiting for you. “Unless you have somewhere else to be?” 

“Nope, I’ve got nothing going on for the whole weekend.” 

As you walked with her you pulled your strike team pullover back over your top and fiddled with the hood. You asked her about the experiments she was doing for Blackwatch, some low dosage nerve agent meant to be as effective as a stun gun, but her replies were curt. By the time you made it to the barracks entrance the conversation had lulled to an uncomfortable silence and you pushed your floor on the elevator a little too hard.  

“If you have nothing else going on this evening, would you like to join me for dinner?” She didn’t look at you when she asked, not even in the reflective walls of the mirrored elevator. You hadn’t been back to her room since… “I’m making shepard’s pie.” 

“Shepard’s pie?” You questioned more of the fact that she was cooking rather than say, living off the delight in the misfortune of others. Her mismatched eyes met yours in the reflection and she raised a brow at you. 

“It’s an Irish dish?” She looked genuinely concerned that someone could be that stupid to question what Shepard’s pie was. Your face burned with pink and you chewed at the corner of you lip. This wasn’t a good idea. There was no logical reason to go-

“Okay.” You breathed out. “But no, you know-” You mocked the plunging motion of needle with your hand. “Weird shit, this time.”      

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She responded, but you saw a sneaky smile across her lips and suddenly had a sinking feeling in your stomach. 

You stepped out with her on the Blackwatch floor, following behind her long steps and waiting patiently as she keyed in her door code. Now with a clearer head, you could really see her room as it was. It was clean, meticulously so, but you could see little influences of her mixed in with standard Overwatch furnishings. 

“Make yourself at home.” She offered as she gathered her dinner items in her small kitchen. 

You almost didn’t know what to do with yourself. 

You awkwardly roamed toward a shelf next to her window and stared at a picture of a small group in bright white lab coats, some mid air jumping with arms wide and coats fluttered open behind them, others missing the mark and having not left the ground yet but with wide smiles between laughs. Moira’s red hair stood out among the group, in the picture it was long, down past her chest and she was bending her knees as if she was hesitating to join the others, one hand holding a pair of wide glasses to her face. 

“You used to have long hair?” You turned with a smile, almost not believing what you were seeing in the picture. Her hands were gloved and chopping board sat in front of her on the counter but she tightened her lips and looked away from you. 

“A lot has changed since that picture.” 

“What’s it from?” You asked picking it up and staring at the smiling faces of the others in the frame. 

“That was the completion of my doctorate program.” Her voice was facing towards you again, and  _shit_ , were you blushing? You quickly put the frame back in it’s place on the shelf and moved to stare out her window and the darkening sky over looking an empty courtyard.

You held a steady conversation about the missions you were on, about how short handed Blackwatch currently was until she was carefully placing a covered dish into her oven. 

“It should be ready in about half an hour. Would you like anything to drink in the meantime?”  

Yeah, about six shots of whiskey to ease the tension of being back here sounded nice right about now.

“No, thank you though Moira.” 

“Suit yourself.” She sipped from a tall thin water bottle that reminded you of her, you could hear the ice tumbling through the water. Cold, aloof. 

She watched you beneath lowered lids as she dipped her head back to drink and pieces of her hair fell out of place and your heart, your stupid confused heart, it beat against the skin of your chest and you were scared she’d somehow see it against your pullover so you curled your hands in front of you. 

You held your breath as she approached you, gingerly holding your chin to face up towards her, letting her long nails rest against your skin.

“How have you been feeling recently? Any new side effects?” 

Oh my god, she was so tall. You’d have to jump to try to match her height.

“No, nothing.” You swallowed.  _God_ , she scared you. Still, you felt this weird need to keep coming back to take in her presence. 

She hmmed to herself as she let the backs of her fingers slowly drag from your cheek to your forehead. You stayed as still as possible as nails ran against the skin on your side of your face, down past your jaw and to your neck. You lifted your head, stretching and pulling the neckline of your pull over down as she inspected your throat.

“I’m pleased that little incident seems to not have caused you any permanent harm.”  _Says her_. Maybe she can be casual about it, but the whole thing still haunted you each night when you tried to fall asleep, or anytime you saw Gabe’s face even slightly less than happy. 

Her hand left you and your eyes snapped to hers and  _wow,_ you were either really misreading this situation or she looked like she was holding her breath in anticipation of something.  

“Moira?” You squeaked out. 

“Your wrist, please.” She finally said, taking a step back and holding her hand in front of her. You gently placed your hand, palm up in hers and she studied the veins barely visible on your wrist. She turned your hand over, looking at the backs, you think for any signs of the drugs she pumped into you months ago. 

For the remainder of the wait, you looked over the books on her shelf in the corner of the room as she sat leaned with one arm over the back rest at her small kitchen table. 

Medical journals, literary classics, old textbooks from her college years, what caught your eye were the special edition books of conceptual art ranging from old tv shows to 18th century architecture. You leafed through some of them and she explained that had she not had a passion for genealogy, she thought maybe she would have loved to learn to draw. 

That made you smile. 

By the time dinner was almost ready you were sat on the armrest of her couch, leaned against it to steady yourself as Moira closed in on you. Her half unbuttoned dress shirt hung loose in front of her and you had to force your eyes forward not to stare like some sort of pervert. 

Her arms landed on the armrest next to either side of your hips, face just inches from you. 

“I’d like to thank you for being such a giving lab partner. I haven’t had many people volunteer to offer blood samples as regularly as you do.” 

“No need to thank me, I’m helping Gabe, remember?” You weren’t quite sure she did, she was getting closer to you until your noses were almost touching. 

“And you are helping him, immensely.” You wanted to trust her. You really did. She had no reason to be this close.  You were getting way too nervous. What was this? A scare tactic? Intimidation? 

“You know, I think I need to call Morrison-”

“Are you still with that commander of yours?” 

“Um-” You caught yourself off guard with the hesitation. “I don’t-” A puff of breath was warm from between her lips and yours as she waited for you to form a proper sentence. “Care.” 

With that you closed your eyes and sucked in a hard breath as you pressed your face to hers and you could feel the surprise in her response before she melted into you. Before you knew it you were falling backwards and her body was on yours, your hands holding her back as legs fell against yours. The hand not holding her steady against the couch above you slipped behind your neck, tangling into your hair. You heard a small whine from her as your hand wandered under the back of her shirt and ran against her smooth skin. 

“Moira?” You asked breathy when she kissed across your cheek and nibbled on your ear. “I-” You felt your face, felt the skin burning with blush and your fingers fell across your open lips. “I didn’t know you felt this way.” You arched your back against her and she responded by grinding a thigh between your legs.

“I thought I was being fairly obvious.” She pushed herself up with both arms to look down at you, eyes turning to her kitchen. “Dinner is ready.”

As soon as she said that low beeping from her oven started a rhythmic pattern. Always precise, perfectly put together, she stood tall above you and pulled at your hands to help back upright. She tucked the edge of her shirt back into her pants and she gracefully walked away from you. 

You watched her in utter red faced confusion wondering what the hell you were doing here and she turned back holding the dish your way. 

“Let’s eat.” 


	8. JFM AU (Chp ~25-30) Gabriel Reyes/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reader taking a hot picture of herself in a sexy lingerie, but she's a bit drunk, so she sends it to Gabriel instead of Jack." -anon on tumblr  
> &  
> "OH GOD IS THIS AWKWARD. AND I LOVE IT. I NEED GABExREADER. MORE. MOAR!!!" -anon on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I've been really slacking off on transferring some of these here. My bad! 
> 
> AU requests for my main fic Jack Fucking Morrison ~mid-upper 20's
> 
> *no warnings

Gabe woke to a flurry of messages hitting his phone and ringing in his ear. It was close to 2 in the morning, usually this many at once meant trouble, he shot up in bed snatching his phone from his charger and brought the screen to his face.

His heart jumped to his throat when he saw it was you, he was already on his way out of bed ready to armor up to rush your way, mind immediately thinking something terrible happened to you. 

But then he saw the messages, starting with an unusual ‘ _heyyyyy handsomee_ ’ followed by some incoherent long rambling sentences about how lonely it was without him, how you wished he was there to snuggle, you going on and on about something you bought for him. For a moment, a moment that made his heart almost stop and drop into his stomach, he really thought you were talking to him, he thought you trying to confess feelings he too felt. 

Then you sent his name  _‘i lvoe you so much jack_ ’ the next message read and Gabe dropped to his bed with an embarrassed groan. Of course you were trying to message Jack, sometimes you sent Gabe texts for him instead- but so far they had all been innocent fairly mundane things, never this- oh. He cracked open an eye at his phone when another message came in. This time a picture that immediately burned into the back of his eyes. 

You were smiling, the corner of your lip bit between teeth and your cheeks pinked more than usual and eyes looking right at him. You must have been laying down when you snapped the picture, a silky robe was opened at your sides resting against sheets, exposing something very lacy and very sheer hugging at your body. But what really got him was your fingers slipped beneath the top curling around your chest as your back arched towards the camera.

He stared at his phone, dumbfounded until it accidentally slipped from his hand and landed right on his nose causing him to growl out in pain and scramble to sit up. He wanted to stare at the picture forever, but he shot to his feet and paced the room with a hand pulling through his hair debating what to do. There was something he wanted to do, something you probably wouldn’t appreciate if you knew about it, but he knew he should just ignore the picture, delete and forget about it. More messages came in and his entire body tensed before checking them. 

Now things were getting risqué, messages about what you wanted him -Jack- to do to you, what you were doing right now and he just couldn’t take it anymore. How many times would he do this? Reaching in his pants to the thought of you and wish his hand was something else, it was becoming routine. This time he leaned heavy on his bathroom wall, pumping at his core reading and rereading the messages, studying every pixel of the picture. He knew the messages weren’t him but  _god damn_ if he was going to waste this opportunity of being this close to you. 

He was close when the messages suddenly stopped ending on a final ‘ _whyy rane t you responddding 2 me??? :(_ ’ and Gabe was hit with the sinking realization that you must have finally saw who you were messaging this whole time. 

He panted out as he scrolled back to the picture to look at it again before he finally came. You looked so  _needy_. He imagined you climbing on top of him with that little one piece on and teasing him in it until he was begging you. His body shook when he spilled over and he had to take a few steadying breaths before shame sunk into his skin for continuing to do things he wish he had the strength to stop. 

When he was cleaned up and sitting back at the edge of his bed is when you called and he thought about not answering it because he hoped you wouldn’t hear the lust still in his voice.

“Gabe?” You asked into the receiver. “I think I’ve been sending you some messages meant for Morrison…” You sounded so embarrassed, your voice trying desperately not to sound drunk.

“You did? I didn’t notice.” Trying to play it off, that was a good move. There was a beat of silence before you spoke again.

“You know you have read receipts on right?” FUCK. He knew he should have turned those off.  

* * *

“You know you have read receipts on right?” You sounded accusatory and he had to catch his breath in a moment of fear. 

“Um-” He can’t explain himself. You saw he was looking at every single message as it came in. 

“Jesus, Gabe.” You slurred out. “Oh my god I feel so stupid. Please don’t tell Jack I sent you that picture, that’s so fucking embarrassing.” Your voice was getting muffled, he assumed you were trying to hide your face even though he couldn’t exactly see you. 

“Let’s just forget about it, yeah? I’ll delete everything, you delete everything, never even happened.” He tried to laugh it off but it was so, so, painfully obvious he was nervous. You joined in awkward laughter. 

“If I found out you kept any of it, I’ll kick your ass.” 

“I know it. Get some sleep you drunk mess.” 

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

He stared at the phone in his palm long after you ended the call, long after the screen had gone dark and reflected his own back at him. He deleted the messages first, rereading each one trying to soak it in before he removed your dirty talk from his phone. 

Then, the picture. He loved it, he absolutely wanted nothing more than to keep it and use it night after godless night when he couldn’t control himself. But, he knew better than to keep a picture of someone who could hack into his phone and find out for sure if he kept it or not. With a deep sigh and a final longing stare he hit the confirm button when his phone asked if he was sure he wanted to permanently delete it.

There. Gone, forgotten. Things can go back to normal.  


	9. JFM AU (Chp 29) Gabriel Reyes/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I REQUEST A SHORT WRITING ON THAT ASK YOU REPLIED ABOUT READER JERKING OFF ON A "sleeping" GABE my heart needs it" -anon on tumblr  
> &  
> "I don’t know if you happen to be doing requests right now but if you are could I request something where reader does happen to get caught by Gabe when she’s on the couch doing y’know what👁👁 and it turn into smut. If you can’t that’s understandable but anyway thanks! ILY💙" -anon on tumblr
> 
> *no warnings

How long had it been now without a night in Morrison’s arms? Was he thinking about you? Would he stop you if you crawled into his bed and breathed out apologizes between pants of passion? If you really thought on it, you could still feel his hands down your sides, could feel the way his lips dragged over your skin when he would kiss down your body and whisper about how he loved you. God, you missed him. He was so mad at you, rightfully so, but you missed him so much and you wished he would have at least fucked you while he was angry so you didn’t feel so damn empty without him now. 

You were pent up, not just emotionally but fuck it’s been  _how long_ since you’ve been able to cum? Maybe you could get away with a quiet one, it probably wouldn’t take you long and maybe  _then_ you could get some sleep.  

You turned an ear up to the darkened room listening for any sign that Gabe was awake, any movement of the sheets in his bed to tell you he could hear you. Your shoulders dug into the couch, hand sneaking beneath your shorts and running fingers between your legs. A quiet sigh of relief left your lips as fingertips slipped between folds and you bit at your lip trying desperately not to make any other noises.

_Cue to Gabe, wide eyed and frozen in a bed just a few feet from you:_

He could hear every movement you made under that blanket, every heavier than normal breath and every snap of your panties as you moved them. Now you were just teasing him, taunting him with what he couldn’t have. Now you were being cruel and he was left to die as he desperately wished to join you, even in spirit, but he couldn’t. You wouldn’t. If he tried to match your quick breaths against his pillow out there, if he tried to pump at his core to beat you to the finish line you would know, you would hear. Instead, he laid deathly still, eyes tightly shut and looping the muffled noises you were making in his mind. 

* * *

_[This will start the same, sorry i’m gonna be lazy and use the beginning of my other one]_

How long had it been now without a night in Morrison’s arms? Was he thinking about you? Would he stop you if you crawled into his bed and breathed out apologizes between pants of passion? If you really thought on it, you could still feel his hands down your sides, could feel the way his lips dragged over your skin when he would kiss down your body and whisper about how he loved you. God, you missed him. He was so mad at you, rightfully so, but you missed him so much and you wished he would have at least fucked you while he was angry so you didn’t feel so damn empty without him now.

You were pent up, not just emotionally but fuck it’s been  _how long_ since you’ve been able to cum? Maybe you could get away with a quiet one, it probably wouldn’t take you long and maybe  _then_ you could get some sleep.  

You turned an ear up to the darkened room listening for any sign that Gabe was awake, any movement of the sheets in his bed to tell you he could hear you. Your shoulders dug into the couch, hand sneaking beneath your shorts and running fingers between your legs. A quiet sigh of relief left your lips as fingertips slipped between folds and you bit at your lip trying desperately not to make any other noises.

Lost in your own mind, hand hard at work you didn’t hear the sly shifting of sheets or the purposefully quiet footsteps as they approached the couch. If you had your eyes open maybe you would have seen Gabe’s large form looming over you in a darkened room lit only by the light of the moon spilling in through open blinds. 

“Having a good time out here?” He asked with a smirk and you let out a frightened scream, immediately ripping your hand from your shorts and clutching at your heart, now racing for a completely different reason. 

“Fuck, Gabe!” You exclaimed and sat up to look his way. “You scared the shit out of me!” Thank god the lights were off and he couldn’t see how hard you were blushing or the evidence of what you were doing glistening on your fingers. 

“You know I could hear you, right?” He sounded like he was scolding you and your cheeks never felt so flushed before in your life. There was no way you could just play this off. 

“I-” You were what? What could you possibly say to make this situation less weird? ‘ _Oh yeah I’ve just been so fucking lonely, I decided fingering myself on your couch was the best option, we’re buddies right? That’s cool?_ ’ That would sure go down well. Instead you reached for your phone and clicked on the flashlight to give him a genuine face to face apology but were suddenly met with an unexpected sight. 

As soon as the room illuminated in soft white you saw a hand shoot the front of Gabe’s sweatpants and a look of panic cross his face. There was one thing you knew about the way he was hiding himself and it’s that whatever he had under there was  _big_ , there was no way he could be subtle about how he felt hearing you.

“Nice.” You deadpanned sarcastically at him.

“Hey, I’m not the one going to town on myself in someone else’s room!” He snarled back at you. “It was either torture myself listening to you and try to sleep with this-” He grabbed at his core and the sight of him doing that sent a wave of heat over your body. “Or I stop you. Figured scaring you would do it.” 

You stared at him in silence just a little too long, you think. In the quiet his expression changed from embarrassment to realization.

“There could be a third option.” You said too lost in your need to finally feel close to someone again to think about anything, or anyone, else. 

“If you’re not being serious, I don’t-” He looked to the floor in shame thinking you were just being a tease. You crossed your arms and lifted your shirt off you, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as you locked eyes.

“Please, Gabe. I need you.” God you sounded  _desperate_ , but you didn’t care because you were. 

He was crawling over the edge of the couch faster than you could say his name again. The cushions sank as his legs pushed between yours and a mouth that felt like it had waited thousands of years to kiss you met your lips in the hungriest kiss you’d ever had. He was scrambling to get your shorts off, to push the blanket away and his own clothes off his body as he locked lips with yours. 

You were grabbing him any way you could, fingers in his hair that needed to be cut, nails digging into his sides, hands wandering over his back and down his ass to pull him closer against you. Finally when you were both as nude as you could get, his body pressed against yours as he surrounded you on top of his couch he lifted his lips from yours and finally took all the breaths he’d been denying himself in order to keep kissing you.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” He panted against your cheek and his cock slid between your folds teasing you. “You’re so perfect.” He was making you whine with the way he rubbed against you, your threw your legs around his back and locked your ankles together to keep him firmly against you, writhing your hips trying to get an angle to sink him into you. “I’ve thought about this moment forever-” 

You couldn’t take it anymore. As soon as you felt him lined with you, your hips shoved against his and you shook as his thick tip pushed into you. His body curled above yours, fingers gripping as he savored every moment of entering you for the first time. The initial push was slow, dramatic and drawn out as he filled you past anything you’d taken before. Your legs twitched around him with every inch until he was completely buried in you and pressing you firmly in place, cock pulsing against every sensitive nerve that begged for more. 

After that, he was unrelenting. Pounding into you again and again enjoying every second of taking what he finally wanted. Your head was swimming, he was so  _big_ , and he knew exactly how to make you cry out in fits of pleasure. His mouth wandered your body, finally leaving the hickeys across your skin he knew you liked but that he’d always wanted to give you. He grabbed hard at your chest and pinched at sensitive nipples that ached for him, ran fingers against a swollen clit that he wanted to imagine would only again ever be touched by him. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off you. Otherwise darkened room filled with the soft light from your phone he had to watch you as you came in spasms beneath him, arching your back his way and letting out the best little moans he’d ever heard in his life. He rode into you until he knew you were shaking and done, until he knew he couldn’t milk anymore of an orgasm out of you, and he came hard across your stomach and over your chin, even a little over your lips and now  _that_ was an image he wished he had for the rest of his life.  

 


	10. GFR AU (Chp 3) Jack Morrison/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "*is wet, downing a water bottle and fanning myself* whoo boy It’d sure be a shame if someone wrote smut of that. Wouldn’t want that nooo sir! (Please don’t if you actually don’t want to though ❤️)" -sailor-cat2 on tumblr, referring to another ask if reader had stayed in Jack's hotel room instead of leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU requests for my AU Gabriel Fucking Reyes, of my main fic Jack Fucking Morrison ~chapter 3
> 
> *no warnings

“I promise, I had nothing to do with it! It was completely out of my control, my hands were tied!”

“Well I hope you’re happy now! You got everything you wanted, huh? Now you’re in full control of me again, no more Blackwatch, no more Gabe, no problems then, isn’t that right?“

Morrison froze, pushing his shoulders back before angrily undoing the buttons of his dress shirt and throwing it to the bed. Your hands flew to your head, ripping the bobby pins keeping your hat in place and the hair tie keeping your bun tight against you. 

“Fine, you want to fight? What about you holding hands with him and running of like that? You really want to tell me nothing ever happened between you two now?” He really was pissed off. He wasn’t even folding his clothes, he was letting his hair that was getting too long fall over his forehead. He had his hips cocked out as he undid his belt before running his hand along the length of it as if it was a whip while he glared at you. 

“I’m not fighting with you again about this, I’m not. Ask him yourself if you’re so fucking worried! He’ll tell you the same thing!” Your jacket was on the floor, dress shirt being pulled over your head. You eyed the way he was holding the belt and gave him a sarcastic snarl. “And in any case, I can fuck anyone I want to now, even Gabe. You don’t get to tell me who I can or can’t spend time with.”

“I’m your fucking commander in case you’ve forgotten!” He shouted at you and actually shook you to your core, but he was using his special commander’s voice, not the one he used in public, the one he used when you were in trouble. “If I find out you two slept together then I’m not going to let it slide, it’s still very much against Overwatch regulations for a captain to sleep with a commander-”

“Oh, but before it was completely okay because it was you?” You shifted your weight to one foot, staring at him now down to just his boxer briefs, and you with your skirt undone hanging off your hips and fingers working on undoing your bra.

Your skirt fell to the floor as you barreled towards him. He tried to square his stance, to seem like a big man, but he fell back to the bed easily when you shoved hard at his shoulders. His body bounced, but you stilled it by immediately climbing over him and pulling him from his underwear. 

You were surprised with yourself how wet you already were, but you weren’t going to give him a chance to comment like he usually did. One hand clamped over his mouth to shut him up, the other positioned his cock against your entrance and you sat back, slowly bouncing yourself down him. It made your thighs shake to take him like this with no preparation, but the groan that left him behind your hand was worth the stretch.

His hands wrapped around your wrist at his face, gripping you to take your hand away but you leaned your full body weight on him to keep it there as you fucked yourself using him as nothing more than a stand in. 

“Pathetic, Morrison. Not such a big shot commander when you get your dick wet are you?” You rode against him as your body shuddered. 

Nothing was held back, you let out every moan, every whimper and cry between insults and blames. 

“You can’t stand the thought of you not being in control of me, can you?” 

You looked to him with your head held high above him and moved your fingers down to his lips, pushing past his teeth just like he used to do to you and he glared, snarling around them as he sucked on them. 

“I bet Gabe is bigger than you. He’d probably fuck me until I-” 

That got him moving. With all his super soldier strength he rocked his hips in the air, hard into you making you gasp and see stars. In the blinding moment he took his chance to take your hand from his mouth and to flip you around under you were stomach down on the mattress, pinned with your forearms held in his big hand at your back. 

You whined when he drove into you. He was pounding you against the mattress making your whole body bounce, leaving you breathless with how deep he was going. 

“Fine. You want to fuck Gabe? Be my guest, but I am going to ruin you first. I’ll make sure no other man will ever be able to make you feel how I do.” He was speaking through gritting teeth before you heard him spit and you felt him, warm and wet falling between your cheeks. 

You moaned into the blankets, loud and whining as he messaged his spit against your other hole. He pushed in with his thumb, pushing even though it burned and you wished he started with a smaller finger. He pushed in until you were shaking and he was hooked in the knuckle as he continued hitting every nerve with his cock on your inner walls. 

He was going faster, faster and harder, uncaring about your own orgasm as he throbbed inside you and rode through his own high. He filled you, warm and familiar your body was twitching still as you laid beneath him still pinned there and desperate to cum. 

He stayed in you, soft, but his thumb slowly twirling in your ass. His other hand released your arms, instead reaching around beneath you and fingers rolled against your swollen clit. He swirled and pushed and pulled with his thumb and pinched at the sensitive nub, teasing you until he was growing hard in you again making you pant as your fingers curled into the blankets. 

“C’mon sweetheart, I know you have more fight in you than that. Are you really going to give into me that easy?” He shallowly thrusted in you again, pushing his cum wet around your insides as some leaked out with him and trickled down your legs. 

“Fuck you, Morrison.” 

“Commander Morrison.” He corrected and you laughed to yourself, mind fuzzy from needing desperately to release, but you know you’ve been here before. 

He was hunched over you while one hand worked at your clit and the other at your ass. His forehead hit your back, face pressing to your skin and even though you’d said mean nasty things to him, he still kissed down your spine and tried to give you what he knew you wanted. 

You moaned and shuddered against him, walls twitching around his cock making him pulse back against you. He was slower with you now, gentler and precise working those fingers in exactly the ways he knew how to get you off.

“I love you so much.” He whispered when he leaned back to continue riding into you. “I hate that you do this to me.” 

You buried your face in the blankets, this was too much to handle. Your heart couldn’t take his kindness while he make you cum, and it didn’t take long for those fingers of his to work you to a point where you were bouncing back as hard as you could against him, riding through your own orgasm. 

His hips continued in you through your own, his second coming shortly after your body went limp and he took his fingers from you, moving instead to hold your hips in the air for him to finish and fill you one more time. 

When he was done, he was careful to pull from you. His eyes watched you as fingers massaged at your swollen entrance and he returned to placing kisses on any of the nearest skin he could find. 

“Don’t, Jack.” You finally said with a lump in your throat. “We’re not… we’re not together. You don’t have to take care of me afterwards.” 

You pushed yourself up, arms and legs shaky and tried to cover yourself. He dropped to a knee in front of you on the floor, eyes cast up to study the way you averted your gaze from him. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this. Just, talk to me. Or at the very least, just sleep here. All I’m asking is that you don’t run away from this.” 

You swallowed, looking to the door and your clothes strewn through the room. He placed a hand on your knee and your fingers moved to wander through blond messed up hair before leaning in for a soft kiss.


	11. Talon!Jack Morrison/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Morrison declined the role of strike commander, instead turning to Talon to run the terrorist organization and has become a terrifying force to reckon with. With Gabriel Reyes now running the Strike Team, you’ve been sent in with a team to stop the Talon leader but things get a little out of hand and you managed to get yourself captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wonderful friend waddyaknow who I love so so so much here is a fic I hope you enjoy, happy birthday my darling!
> 
> *** DUB CON CONTENT ***

Across you in the drop ship was Commander Reyes who had exactly one focus, one duty, he fulfilled to the best of his ability: take down Talon. Everyday you watched him becoming more and more weathered by the job, you watched him as he endlessly chased the dream of taking down the terrorist organization and always fell one step behind. It hurt to watch him becoming more frustrated by the day, especially after learning his life long friend from the moment he joined the military was running Talon. From what you gathered Jack Morrison was a charismatic guy, someone who could have slid through life on looks and charm alone but he had the brains and the muscles to back it up and  _chose_  to use his abilities in the worst possible way.

He was a force to be feared. Even the bravest of strike team members would cower at the stories of him. Horror stories of the lengths he’d go to spread through the base and painted him as a ruthless hate filled monster out for nothing but war and death. When you were told you’d be sent on a mission to apprehend the known Talon leader you almost fell to the floor in shock, something this bold had never been attempted before and you were shaking in your combat boots as you sat in the transport ship all the way to the drop point.

The entire time you were on the mission you held onto your rifle for dear life, palms sweating and shaking just at the thought of catching a glimpse of he hyped up leader. 

Maybe if you hadn’t been so nervous you would have noticed the ambush waiting as you approached the site. None of you ever saw it coming, and in terms of missions the whole thing was a catastrophic failure. Many dead, some missing, others left unconscious and bleeding out. Worst of all, anyone the Talon agents identified as conscious enough to torture they captured and carted away with bags over heads and hands secured at backs.

Unfortunately you were the lucky winner for being spotted by the icy eyed leader as you laid bruised and battered in the field. He wore a long black jacket, matching shoulder armor bearing the Talon symbol in white and red on the side. Atop all that black was striking blond hair and bright teeth in a wide grin. He lifted you from the ground to your feet like you weighed nothing, holding you by your uniform collar and knocking the wind out of your lungs when he set you back down.

“They’re sending in the runts now are they?” He gripped the chin of your mask forcing your face towards his and he was much more handsome than you ever expected him to be in person. “Let’s see who Gabriel decided to throw away this time.”

You struggled and whipped your head around as he unclipped your mask, pulling it from your head then tossing it far to the side. As soon as your eyes met his there was a look of shock as a wicked smile spread over his lips. You initially drew your head back to spit at the Talon leader but his fingers covered your lips before you could try.

“He must be fucking with me, Gabriel knows you’re  _exactly_  my type.” Bright white teeth beamed him his smile and he leaned in close to you. “Was this Gabe’s plan all along? Letting you be captured so you could be a little honeypot agent? If so, it might just work.” His face was too close, the tip of his nose brushing yours and his breath warm across your lips as he spoke with a purr. “You look like the kind of girl who doesn’t mind getting a little roughed up.”

“Fuck you.” You snarled.

“I like a little bit of fight.” He leaned back, bright eyes studying your face. You flared your nostrils and tried to headbutt him but he was lightening fast in reaching for your chin to hold it firmly in place. “Keep up your attitude baby, see where it gets you.”

He threw your face to the side, sending you back into the dirt before a mess of Talon agents surrounded you to restrain and take you onto their transports. You tried to fight them, but every jerking motion of your body, every shoulder check only seemed to make Morrison’s eyes glow brighter with lust and it was unnerving how gleeful he seemed to be watching you suffer as you were dragged kicking and screaming with other captured agents until bags were pulled over your heads.

They kept you in a small cell, barely enough room to stand let alone lay down to sleep. The guards watching over you were aloof at best, cruel at worst, but nothing was more horrifying to you than when they demanded you take off everything in order to prove you didn’t have any other weapons or wires on you. Even behind their masks you knew they had shit-eating grins plastered on their faces, you could hear the stupid giggling of agents who were letting too much power go to their heads. They followed you at gunpoint, taking you down long barren halls as you hugged your arms close to your own body for any sense of self preservation. It was humiliating being paraded through Talon halls without your uniform. You were down to your underwear and the loose plain t shirt you wore under your combat jacket before those damn agents finally let you stop.

The Talon agents brought you to a set of double doors, you shook with fear, hands gripping too tight into your arm, low chuckles came from behind their masks, comments mocking you about how you were going to be tortured for days by the Talon leader. They threw you between the doors and you stumbled into an office with Morrison waiting behind an oversized sleek desk. He raised his brows at you and stood, circling the desk slowly with fingertips dragging along the corners.

“Where are your clothes?” He asked accusatory, almost as if you had the choice of showing up clothed or not.

“Ask those monsters you call agents out there!” You pointed to the door, raising your voice. 

You froze, arms hugging tighter at your body as he approached you. Something about the way he held himself, shoulders back and his head leaned, it like he was looking down on you. Your breathing stuttered as he reached forward, grabbing your chin, raising it to look at him and you stared into piercing eyes.

“My agents took your clothes?”

“Y-yes.” You managed to squeak out.

That was when you saw the man everyone warned you about. Absolute hatred burned behind the blues, his lip lifting in a mean snarl before stomping straight to his office doors. He paused just before turning the handle, looking over his shoulder to you with a wicked wink and opened the door as calm and collected as ever.

“Gentlemen.” You heard his voice curling into the hall. “Remove your helmets for a moment, please.”

He moved so quick you didn’t even have a chance to warn the agents. The handgun strapped to his hip was in his hands in one moment, and with two quick shots that echoed through the halls the next moment, you heard thuds of heavy bodies to the floor. He was slow shutting the door again, taking his time sauntering to the phone on his desk and dialing out.

“There’s a mess outside my office. Take care of it.” He said as soon as the call connected.

“Yes sir.” A voice said on the other end before he swiped it away and shifted his focus back to you.  

His next move was to shrug off his black jacket and step behind you. He placed it over your shoulders, the ends pooled on the floor around your feet, his hands squeezed at the sides of your arms and his lips fell just outside of your ear.

“You’re blushing.” He whispered and you were suddenly very aware how hot your cheeks were burning. His hands slid forward, reaching around your body to zip the big jacket up. “There. Let’s sit down and have a chat now, hmm?”

He pushed gently at your lower back until you were next to a chair across across from his at the desk. He moved behind it, sitting opposite of you, his bright blue eyes striking against all the black surrounding him as they studied you, patiently waiting for you to sit. Without the bulk of the jacket you could see the tight shirt showing of ripples of muscle and you tried not to stare, he was the enemy after all.

“Now I think we can both agree that mission was a stupid move on Gabriel’s part. Don’t you think it would just be better now if you were honest about how he got the information to attack my base?”

“I don’t know anything, I swear. I’m just an agent following my orders. If I remember correctly, you should be able to understand what it’s like to be a grunt, right?” You held the jacket close around you, hoping to appeal to some human emotion, some form of sympathy.

“Blindly following orders is what’s going to get you killed, I think you need to learn to question authority.” He leaned forward and flashed a signature smirk.

“I’m just doing my job.” You reeled back, almost offended he would even suggest you talk back to your commander officer.

“Is that so? Well then, come here.” He demanded in a low demanding voice. You froze staring at him with wide eyes and he leaned forward tapping fingers against the top of the desk. “I will not ask again.”

After seeing him kill you were sure he’d do it again. You shot from your seat, approaching him the same way you would as if he was a wild animal. Your voice was caught in your throat, the closer you got to him the more you realized he was spreading his legs wide, hand resting over his crotch. He motioned for you to stand directly in front of him and you chewed at the side of your lip staring at the machine of man gesturing towards you.

“Tsk-tsk, see? All too obedient and I’m not even the one in charge of you.” 

“Not exactly a fair comparison.” You blurted out scrunching your face in defiance. “I’m a solider, I’ll follow my orders even if it gets me killed.”  

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re happy at Overwatch.” He had his head cocked to the side, a smirk on his lips.

“They  _at least_ let me wear my own clothes.” You spat out at him before turning your eyes to floor and pretending like you weren’t blushing harder than you ever had in your life.

He quickly reached for your hands, pulling you down hard. As you tumbled down against him one of his hands slipped beneath the jacket to your lower back, pushing your body against his as you landed with your legs on either side of a strong thigh. You let out a loud gasp as you unintentionally grinded against him and a rush of heat flooded your veins. The collar of his jacket fell from one shoulder, his heavy oversized jacket on your frame causing it to expose more of your skin than you’d like.   

“That’s it, baby.” He groaned low into your ear and dug fingers into the back of your shirt. “Go on, tell me, what else is Overwatch doing for you?”

“This is-” You tried to hide the moan the forced itself from your throat. The hand at your back fell to your hip and gripped, moving your hips for you, pushing back and forth making you rub yourself against him. “You- You’re- You shouldn’t be doing this.” You gasped between breaths.

“I’m not doing anything.” He whispered, leaning forward and pressing testing kisses to the curve of your exposed neck.

You froze at the new gentle feeling, at the lips of someone who absolutely should not be touching you kissing up your throat. 

“Our commanders w-would never do this.” You managed to breathe out. They never would, but  _god_  you could feel how wet you were rubbing against him and it was mortifying how much being touched by him was turning you on. 

“They don’t make you feel good?” He growled through lines of kisses up your neck and to your chin. 

When you stopped moving, he slipped his other hand beneath the coat and held to your other hip, completely moving them for you. With all of your weight pressing down on his thigh and him rolling your hips against him, you were becoming a shaky uncontrollable mess.

You fell forward, palms landing on what you first thought was armor but quickly realized was his abs. He shifted his hips rutting his thigh harder against you and sending your hand sliding further down his body until fingertips were met with his cock pressing hard against black pants. 

You were sure you couldn’t be blushing any harder, but feeling his reaction, how hard he was just from you humping his leg was enough to make your head light. His hips thrusted against your hand and you gripped him through his pants, palming his length laying hard over his thigh.

“You like what you feel?” There was a smirk on his voice as he continued kissing at your neck.

“Yes.” You breathed out against your better judgment, mentally kicking yourself for being so weak.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” Your voice shook as you corrected yourself.

“You’re not one of my subordinates.” He was chuckling and grinding you harder against him. “You get to call me  _daddy_.”

You would have stopped cold in your throes if it weren’t for his hands moving your hips.  _Like hell_  you were going to call the leader of a terrorist organization ‘daddy’. He must have noticed your reluctance and ran a hand up your midsection to your chest, calloused fingers pinched a nipple beneath your shirt and tugged towards him sending a hot mix of pleasure and pain across your body.

“Keep going.” He demanded as his hands moved from your body to the jacket. 

You wanted to say no, or jump to your feet and run to the door, but you were already  _so close_. Against your better judgment, you slowly started circling your hips against his leg on your own, finding your own pace and hitting all the right nerves as you worked yourself against him. He was watching you with a devilish smile, hands slowly unzipping the heavy jacket until it fell from your body to the floor. 

As you gripped against his shoulder and grinded harder, your breathing was picking up. You could feel a burning hot coil in you just about to burst, his hands explored your body, roaming beneath your shirt before lifting it over your face to expose you to him, big gloved hands pinching at sensitive nipples as he sat back and watched you bring yourself to the edge, twitching and grinding on his thigh.   

“Are you getting close, baby?” He asked, a hand dropping to his own zipper. 

“Y-yes.” You momentarily forgot his  _title_. Fingers shot up and held each of your cheeks tightly together and he stared at you with an angry glare until you corrected yourself. “Yes,  _daddy_.” 

You yelped as he stood, sending you falling backwards from his leg, but his arms caught you and moved you instead to stand leaning on the edge of his desk. He lifted his thigh, eyes judging the white wet mark slowly growing on his black pants where you had been getting off. 

“Look at what you’ve done.” He gestured to the spot. “Maybe this is why they don’t treat you right at Overwatch, just can’t control yourself can you?” 

You gasped out in lusty anger,  _how dare_  he try to turn this around on you. A deep ache pulse between your legs, he purposefully pulled you off just before you could reach your highest point and now he was just outright torturing you by making you wait.   

Always quick, his arms were around you again, flipping you over and pinning you against his desk edge. Gloved hands ripped away your panties before thick fingers tested at your entrance. You cried out when he shoved two gloved fingers together, filling you and stretching you apart. 

“So wet just for me? Such a good girl.” With fingers still in you his other hand came down in a hard spank at the side of your ass forcing a surprised yell from your throat. 

He chuckled at your whining noises below him, removing his invasive fingers before the room filled with the sound of a zipper and his cock fell heavy and warm against your wet slit. Hard hands pushed you against the desk at the small of your back before he parted your legs wide with his and shoved into you without a care to be gentle. 

You cried and squirmed against him, mouth open against his desk in hot desperate pants until he managed to bury himself completely in you. He paused once he was all the way in, pushing painfully against your cervix and he ran gloved hands up your back, into your hair and tugged backwards. 

“I could stay like this all day.” He laughed low from his chest. “Using you just to keep me warm. I bet you’d be wet the whole time, begging to be fucked.” 

With a big groan he slowly pulled his hips from you, but he was quick and ruthless when pounding back in to you. You tried to speak to tell him to be softer but every word you tried to get from your lungs was knocked out of you with hard thrusts. 

He didn’t care about your pleasure. Now, he was in it only for himself and was taking you against his desk like you belonged to him. Anytime you tried to cry out he would tug harder at your hair, or shove leather covered fingers in your open mouth. If you got to bold he would pin your arms together at your back forcing you to be immobile while he continued in you. He would build you up all the way to the edge, feel how close you were getting, but as soon as you would be on the verge of leg twitching mind numbing orgasms, he would hit your cervix and stay still, buried and pulsing in you until your body relented and relaxed into his rough hands again. 

You don’t even know how long he’d had you pinned there before his phone was ringing with a message lighting that it was urgent. He seemed to chuckle behind you, giving you one last hard thrust to shut you up before staying in you to answer the call. 

“Gabriel, what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was calm, but his hips shallowly continued in you. 

“I know you still have one of my agents, release her Morrison.” Commander Reyes growled from the other line, but you stayed horribly quiet not wanting to explain where you were. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s possible. She quite likes it here.” Now he was willing to let you have what you wanted, the gloves came off and a soft hand circled around you to your clit, pressing and shaking to heighten you senses. “Go on baby, tell him how much you like it here.” 

The only thing you could manage was a moan and you tried to bury your face against the desk in shame. The stunned silence on the other end of the call told you everything you needed to know. 

“I-” Commander Reyes couldn’t form shocked words.

“You don’t want to go back to Overwatch, do you?” He purred against your ear, loud enough to speak into the phone. 

“N-no.” You sighed but he roughly pinched at your clit reminding you of your place. “No,  _daddy_. I want t-to stay here with you. Fuck-” Your body was practically melting against his desk, toes curling in the air and hips pushing back hard against him. You were so close.        

“Be a good girl and cum for me, let the bad commander hear you.” 

That was it. He rode into you again and again, clit being played with by soft fingers until you were screaming out and shaking against the Talon leader. His own groans filled the room as well, throaty and almost wild he was claiming you but it felt  _so fucking good._  

The coil in you finally burst and it was unlike anything you’d experienced, knowing such a terrible man was the cause of it was somehow heightening every lit nerve and making your mind go white with pleasure. While you were in your own orgasm, Morrison behind was spanking an already sore ass and in his final thrusts filling you deep, cock pulsing against twitching inner walls with you. He released with a loud grunt, you could feel his cum shooting inside you, filling you in a way you could have never imagined. It was already leaking from the sides before he’d even had the chance to pull out but he rocked his softening cock in you until he pulled with a pop and his thick fluids messied your thighs.   

Body limp and resting against his desk still, in your deep catching breaths you saw the phone was still connected, Commander Reyes still listening in and embarrassment rushed over your body. 

“You can have her back now Gabe, I’m done with her.” 


	12. GFR AU (Chp 6) Moira/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU request of another fic, Gabriel Fucking Reyes ~chapter 6
> 
> *no warnings

You couldn’t sleep. Gabe was too warm, your eyes were burning from tears, stomach clenching from guilt of not being on base when  _it happened_. You were pissed off. So pissed off that you snuck out of bed and into the hall hidden in your mask, ready to beat up the first Talon agent you saw. You wandered through empty halls, head snapping from wall to wall ready to hit the first person you saw just to get some of this aggression out.

Somehow you ended up on the forth floor. By ‘somehow’, you knew you’d wander up there, but you couldn’t bring yourself to knock on her door. It was late. She was probably asleep, she didn’t want to talk at this time of the night, she wouldn’t want to be bothered. You stood there looking at her door for far too long until you decided it was much too late to knock, instead dropping your masked forehead heavy against the wood door with a dull thunk. 

Moments later the door pulled open and you almost fell into the room at the unexpected move. 

“Oh, you’re still awake?” Moira opened the door wider, waiting for you to come in. You looked to the empty hallways, hugging at your arms before stepping in and removing your mask. 

“I didn’t think you would still be.” You felt sheepish, stupid even, for being there. “I can go, if it’s too late-”

“Nonsense.” When she moved you could see into her shirt and you almost immediately regretted taking off the helmet, at least with that on you could hide the way your cheeks burned. “My door is always open to you.” 

She settled back at the window sill, the nub of a cigarette left cold in an ashtray and you joined her, sitting to look out over dark frigid waters. 

“I never took you as the smoking type.” You said after a long silence. 

She looked down, to her long arms between open legs as she sat on the windows edge. Her gaze seemed to focus on the empty space between purple veined fingers.  

“I’m really not. Today was… an exception.” With a big breath she pushed strands of hair from her face and her eyes fell to yours. “I’m sure you must be upset about the news of Overwatch. If you want, I have new samples of the numbing agent. It’s more refined now.”

“Oh.” You laughed nervously, adjusting yourself up on the large sill. Her way of caring, you guess. “No, thank you though Moira.”  

A chilling breeze rolled through the air, pushing the loose side of her shirt further open and you caught a glimpse of something thin and black on Moira’s rib cage. You didn’t mean to stare, instead quickly turning your head and chewing on your lip pretending like you hadn’t see her exposed. 

You shouldn’t feel this warm when you’re next to an open window on a cool night. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” You forced a smile on your fallen face. “I mean I know Gabe is here and he can protect me, but I think this could be a second chance to work together. This time without keeping secrets from everyone.” 

“How does Commander Morrison feel about you working undercover here?” 

“He-” You had a lump in your throat, had to stop yourself from crying otherwise the waterworks would never end. “He doesn’t exactly know what we’re doing.” 

“That must be… strenuous.” 

“We’re not together anymore.” You whispered, nails digging into cuticles and eyes to the floor. “He um, he broke it off a little before Blackwatch was disbanded.” 

When you looked to her the wind caught in her shirt but you forced your eyes to hers and away from the edge of a tattoo on her rib cage just under her breast, brows were raised in surprise but apart from the subtle tell you could hardly read what her reaction was. She pushed up to her feet, standing tall at your side before circling around place herself in front of your knees. Her room was dim with just a simple lamp lighting it, but you were sure she could see the blush rising at your cheeks as she leaned forward to your face to study you. 

“You’ve been through so much recently.” Her words were almost sympathetic. “I wish there was more I could offer you, but without full access to the lab-” 

“Just-” You cut her off. She thought too much in terms of science, of chemistry and altering the brain or the body to fix things. “A friend is all I need right now. It’s nice to spend time with a familiar face.”

“However I can help, I will. I worry about you.” Her hand fell to your hair, nails brushing loose strands from your forehead and without realizing it you were leaning in towards her touch. As she looked to your hair, your eyes dropped to the section of shirt hanging from her pants and how it was swaying in the breeze. You held back a smile seeing something you never anticipated. 

“I never really took you as the kind of person to get a tattoo either.” You lifted your eyes and she seemed to pull her face tight and drop the hand to grab at the loose section of the button up. 

“I made some  _impulsive_ decisions in university.” She quickly tried to brush it off, but now you were even more curious. 

“ _No way_.” You laughed, this was a perfect distraction from a terrible day. “Can I see it?” 

“It’s-” She rolled her lips together, mismatched eyes glaring out the dark waters. “An embarrassment, and I do not want to make you uncomfortable by removing that part of my shirt.” Oh  _now_ she was concerned about you seeing her chest. You could see she was just trying to get out of this, but you weren’t letting her off the hook that easy.  

With curious eyes you touched exposed skin on her upper stomach, fingertips pushing just at the edge of where she held the shirt and her breathing jumped as you gently scooted her hand off her body. She didn’t seem to offer any resistance to you sliding a hand over the bottom of her ribs to push the shirt out of the way. Instead her hips sifted just a little more towards you, the hand once holding the loose section of the shirt in front now dropped to your shoulder in a careful caress as your fingers ran over the faded ink. 

“I have no idea what this is.” You deadpanned as you stared at the tattoo that wrapped over a rib beneath her now exposed chest. 

It was a simple tattoo, a hexagon with line branches leading to tiny letters. She watched as you looked over it again and again, gaze following the black lines across and over until you looked up to meet her eyes. 

“It is the symbol for norepinephrine. The chemical that releases in the brain in response to adrenaline, it’s usually attributed to the flight-or-fight response.” 

Appropriate for the moment considering you almost felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest just from the way she was looking at you. 

“Why did you…” Your voice trailed off as her long fingers slipped into your hair. God your face felt like it was on fire, your eyes were flickering between hers and the tattoo and her very obvious, very  _hard_ , nipple between them. “What made you get that symbol in particular?” You finally finished your sentence after your mouth caught up to your brain. 

“It was the first emotional response chemical I was able to remove from a test subject.” She sounded  _breathy_. 

Her hand in your hair slid your cheek and instinctively it was a touch that felt familiar, a touch that sent heat your veins and parted your lips. You stared into her heavy lidded eyes, rolling your face up into her touch as your hand slid from the tattoo to her soft chest. She sighed as your fingers teased over her small nipple. 

Then her hips were pushing your legs open, placing herself between them to get closer, the hand on your face curling and twitching with your light squeezes to her breast. She was careful with her nails, grazing them down your cheek and over your exposed neck then back into your hair line. Still taller than you as you sat on the windowsill she bent forward until her face was so close to yours that your nose tips were touching.

“Moira?” You asked in a gasp. Long nailed hand in your hair, her other was creeping up your thigh, stopping just as her thumb reached your groin.  

She looked to you, eyes close and hard to focus on, lips just a breath away. She was waiting for you to stop her, for you to push her away or deny these feelings. Instead you fluttered your eyes shut and pressed forward, soft lips against hers in a testing kiss. She tasted like tobacco and champagne but you let her continue kissing you, giving in completely to her touch.  

For such a stoic woman you expected her to be someone to let you do the work, but as soon as you reciprocated, she pulled you against her and kissed with deep passion.  _Shit._ You were confused, and happy. This felt different and so  _so_  good. Your only hesitation came from not knowing what she wanted, or even what  _you_ wanted at this point. A shuddered gasp left you as her hand at your thigh slipped between your legs, fingers rubbing hard against you making your body jump.  

“Moira, wait-” You pulled back which drew her away and held her hands close to her body. “I- we shouldn’t- you’ve been drinking and I don’t-” 

You were so flustered and so  _absolutely turned on_  it hurt. You wanted to rip your pants off and see how quickly she could get you moaning her name with those fingers, you wanted to know how that usually cold indifferent face felt between your legs, you wanted to have her pull your hair and give into her- you wanted her to use you however she wanted and it was overwhelming, but you couldn’t do this at a time when she might think you were taking advantage of her. 

“I promise you this has been something I’ve wanted since long before now.” Her shirt now hung off her shoulders, chest rising and falling with deep heavy breaths. “But, I understand.”  

You hopped down from your seat on the window, hurrying to grab your mask towards the door. If you stayed you’d try to kiss her again. 

“I’ll… come see you after the meeting tomorrow.” You blurted out before frantically pulling on your mask and opening her door to the hall. “I um- I like the tattoo, by the way. Maybe you could show me if you have any others tomorrow?” Thank god your mask was on because that was just about the lamest flirt you could think of. 

“I’d love to.” 

* * *

/LATER AFTER THE MEETING/

“He’s a fucking creep.” You muttered into a cup of steaming hot coffee as you lowered yourself to Moira’s couch. 

“Cornelius certainly has a… unique way of interacting with others.” She sat on the other end, halfway through her own drink, one leg crossed over the other. “If he becomes too much for you to handle, let me know. I’ll slip something into his morning coffee.” 

She had the ghost of a smirk on her lips that made you chuckle. You couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not, but the thought that she just might be made you  _oh so happy_.  

Gabe was already gone, conversation done about how to handle Tishler going forward. The pieces of your puzzle were being put together and it started with your and Gabe, or more so, Lightning and Reaper each building up trust within the ranks. Gabe hurried away to check out the new forces he would be dealing- the leftovers of the rowdy agents that had just the night before been drinking and celebrating in the hall. With him away you were left in a lingering awkwardness with Moira wondering if you really would be continuing the previous nights actions or not.  

“Listen, Moira, about last night-” 

“Are you still interested in finding out if I have any other tattoos?” 

This  _coy_ bitch. You could absolutely see that sly little smile and the glitter in her eye. She enjoyed seeing you squirm, seeing you blush and get flustered. You set your full cup down against her side table, a little too hard accidentally knocking some down the sides, before circling to stand in front of where she sat.

She held her cup low in her lap, slowly moving her leg resting atop the other down so both her feet were on the ground. You leaned forward, palms against her knees and got so close you could smell the coffee on her breath. 

“What other surprises do you have for me, Doctor Moira O’Deorain?”

She only closed her eyes halfway before pushing forward to kiss you, the same way she had the night before and your skin lit with warm sparks. You pushed her knees wide, moving yourself between them, hand dropping to the thin zipper of dress pants. As you worked on her pants, her hands wandered down your neck, over your chest and under the armored sections of your shirt. Her purple veined fingers were thin and cold, but the contrast against your burning skin was making you tingle as she pulled your top from you. Zipper undone, you hooked fingers into her waistband and slowly pulled down until you could toss pants to the side. 

In the heat of kissing, of pushing clothes off, you were awestruck when you finally returned to your knees between her legs as she sat low on her sofa cushion. You were hit with a rush of heat considering if you were really going to do this, if you were really going to bury your face between the legs of a woman who used you as a lab rat. Your hands rested on her inner thighs, you sat red faced and shaking as you stared at ginger hair against pale skin. 

“I’m starting to think you only have the one.” 

You slid fingertips further in, passing over soft curling hair before tracing down a delicate pink slit. Your heart was pounding against your chest, she pushed her hips against your fingers and from her lips feel soft moans you’d never thought you’d hear from her. 

She curled long fingers into your hair and pulled your face closer to her center. Every memory of being on the other side of this was flooding to you, every time a super soldier wrapped their arms around your legs and held you in place as your writhed against them. You wondered if that’s what she thought about, you with your new super strength, holding her against your face and not coming up for air until she was a gasping mess.   

“Go on.” She encouraged you, those fingers sliding down across your cheeks and over open lips before combing back through your hair again.

You weren’t sure what you expected, but you didn’t think she’d be as warm or as wet as she was. She adjusted her hips against you, and you ran a testing tongue between folds. Dropping hands to your lap you focused only on what she felt like against your face. You moved your mouth against her trying to recreate every heart racing moment that ever drove you over your edge.

Even though you were the one between her legs, she took control. She lifted a leg and hung a knee off your shoulder, sinking further against your face as your tounge flicked against a swelling clit. She was curling and pulling fingers through your hair, holding you against her and you lapped up every moment. You felt clumsy, and stupid, she clearly knew exactly what she wanted and you were fumbling around with a mouth that was hesitant to give her what she wanted.

The longer you were there the more comfortable you became, you tried to focus on the noises she would make when you sucked here or there, the throaty moans after licking this way and that. You smiled when she pet through your hair and whined out soft encouragement. You pressed kisses to her as she curled her body to stare down at you.

“Look at you-” She was chuckling, low and breathy laughs laced with controlled moans. “Someone’s trained you very well, haven’t they? Look at how eager you are to touch yourself.” 

You recoiled away from her with a gasp, eyes flickered down at your curled fists pressing hard against the fronts of your thighs. It took a second for you to realize how hard you were breathing, how much you were restraining yourself waiting for permission to put your  _own_ hand between your  _own_ legs. It felt so natural to wait you didn’t even realize you had been holding back.

“Don’t stop now.” She was smiling, hair a frenzied mess as it hung over her forehead. Had you  _ever_ seen her blush before this? Pink cheeks looked good on her. You leaned forward, locking eyes with her as you pressed an open mouth back to her core making her sigh and push long nailed fingers through your hair.

You never knew someone could sound like this because of you. Sure the super soldiers you’d been with had dirty talked, made their noises, but something about the way she was coming undone around you, the noises from a usually stoic woman set your nerves completely on fire.

What also caught you off guard was just how easy it was to slip your own fingers between your legs. Without touching you, without teasing you, only by serving her you were practically dripping down your legs wanting more. This only made your mouth work harder, only made her writhe more, her legs twitch wider. You were catching her breath with her as she came against your mouth and you gasped at the new feeling of deep aches against your swollen lips. 

Her body melted against the couch, knee resting heavy on your shoulder falling further back and you moved rough against her to kiss at thin hips and down the insides of long legs. 

You chewed at the corner of your lips watching her blushing face fall back to reality and to the steadying of of her rising and falling chest, and thin fingers grazing across your cheeks.  

 


	13. Moira O'Deorain/Reader Experimental Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then write us a quick shot with Moira!!!! Plesssss - anon request on tumblr
> 
> *slight dub con, reader is drugged (willingly)

“You’re likely going to feel slightly drowsy in the beginning.” Moira stood at your side, flicking gloved fingers at a vein in your arm. 

“You don’t have to tell me that every time, I know what to expect by now.” 

“This one will be different, the effects it will have on your body are unknown. I need your complete permission before injecting you.” 

“I’m willing to take any risks or side effects.” You agreed through tight lips. “Brain damage, pain, death, anything in between. As always, I have complete trust and in you Dr. O’Deorain. Do whatever you have to.”

She stopped a smile from spreading on her face and you leaned back in your seat with your hand squeezing into a fist to pump the blood through your veins. You watched her, like you always did, the way she sank a needle into your skin and took her time pushing the liquids into your bloodstream. Always careful. Always thoughtful. Always holding you so gently with fingers that rubbed softly around the injection site to soothe you.

Immediately you felt… different than how you normally did. Instead of feeling sleepy your vision sharpened and your hearing heightened. You felt extra aware of how warm the room seemed to be, how soft the clothes on your body felt. You could feel the heat from her skin through latex gloves, fingers still massaging small circles into your skin as she was lost in thought jotting down notes with her other hand. 

Your chest was holding back a heart that was begging to beat out of the bones. Your pulse was steady but it was hard and you could feel every pulse coursing through you. 

“Doctor-” You breathed out, your voice filled with an expected lust that made you gasp. Her face snapped up to look at yours, brows twisted in question. You were unabashedly staring. Longing eyes watching her lips twitch in question and you’d never wanted to know what those lips would feel like against your skin as much as you did in that moment. “This one feels a little different.”    

“You look flushed-” She reached up, the back of her hand pressing to your cheeks then up to your forehead. “Are you feeling as if you may pass out?” 

“Something like that.” 

Then it hit you, an unintentional moan feeling her fingers slide down your face just a little too far over the soft spot of your neck. She drew back in surprise, then in morbid curiosity, and returned the hand to the same spot, brushing thin fingers over the parts of your neck that made you weak.

You shifted in your seat, all too aware now of an intense ache between your legs and an overwhelming need to blab about all your dirty fantasies of the ginger doctor. She leaned back in her own seat to observe you, her lab coat all buttoned up, tie tight against her neck, she looked all too professional compared to the writhing mess you were slowly becoming. 

You expected to feel like shit after she injected you, that’s how it normally went. You weren’t expecting to be feeling a wet spot growing in your panties, and you certainly weren’t expecting to want nothing more than to be grinding yourself against her thigh.

“I-it feels really good Dr. O’Deorain. Not at all like the last times.” You sputtered out with a dry mouth, unsure what to say to her watchful eyes. You were trying not be obvious as you gently squeezed your legs together, or as you rocked in your seat, but she seemed to be hiding her mouth behind a hand as she took down quick through notes.  

“Stay seated, I’m going to get you some water.” She stood, tall and towering over you, a long nailed thumb lifted your chin to look at her, the fingertip ran along the length of your jaw before she was limbering away and disappearing out the door. 

You couldn’t take it. The heat growing in you was too much, the need to be touched all too powerful and it was going to drive you crazy. You could already feel your body on the verge, you thought you could be quick enough that maybe she wouldn’t notice- 

Your body leaned low in the chair, hand shooting to the front of your pants and you were working yourself faster than you ever had in your life. You craved it, needed more, needed release and something to get you off. One hand shoved between your legs you snaked your other beneath your shirt and pinched at sensitive nipples, the doctors name slipped under your breath. 

To your complete horror, the door twisted open just as you were on the edge. Seeing the doctor with water in hand, cheeks unexpectedly pink and eyes wide as she froze to watch you moan out her name was all too much. She moved slowly as she watch you finish, eyes caught on the way your fingers moved against the inside of your pants, and she set the water carefully down at your side. As you saw stars, she was scribbling away in her notes, face almost as red as her hair, legs wide apart and a long nail tapping in thought on her lips. 

When everything was said and done you were left in a heated slump against your chair across from her, eyes glazed over and finally feeling drowsy like she said. A happy little lab rat, willing to be tested with whatever the doctor would give you.

Maybe if every experiment went like this you’d come back more often. 


	14. Jack Morrison/Gender Neutral Reader Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack 100% using his gloves hands to finger fuck his lover 👀 - anon on tumblr 
> 
> *no warnings

He saw the way you looked at him when he was dressed in his formals. Saw how you squirmed in your seat and bit at the side of your lip when your eyes fell to his white gloves. He knew  _exactly_ what he was doing to you with that smug smirk on his face and his shoulders dropped back. 

After the medal ceremony he brushed behind you, placing a gentle hand on your lower back out of sight of anyone else and a quick whisper said in passing. 

“Meeting room down the hall. Ten minutes.” 

Your whole body flushed with a hot shiver as his fingers drifted away and you heard him mingle into a group offering congratulations. You were sure your cheeks were obvious, your dirty thoughts of the commander in his formals rushing to the surface. As he made his rounds, you slipped out the door, hurrying to find the empty room to wait for him in heated anticipation. 

Alone in that meeting room you waited sitting on the table, feet swinging below you and rocking to alleviate some of the deep aching growing in your core. It was torture to wait there for him, to be so drawn to how handsome he was in the uniform and left with only your thoughts until he could sneak away from the ceremony unnoticed. 

As the door opened you sucked in a breath. 

“On your feet, agent.” He ordered with that damn smirk of his. 

You scrambled off the table and to attention. He held his chin high in the air as he approached you, judgmental eyes studying your own formal getup- yours was not nearly as flashy as his.

“Turn around.”

You did as your commander demanded, turning on your heels to face away from him. Large hands circled on your hips, squeezing you gently before he slid a hand up your back and pushed you forward to you were bent against the table. His gloved hand rubbed up and down your back, slowly lifting your tucked shirt from your pants until he could rub against your skin. You curled your toes in your uniform shoes but waited patiently as he kissed at the skin on your lower back. 

With a heavy sigh he reached around you, quickly undoing your belt and zipper before fingers were hooked into your waistband pulling down. He brought your pants and underwear down just far enough to expose you, just enough to give him exactly what he wanted.  

One gloved hand stayed rubbing against your spine, the other gingerly touched between your legs making your body jump and tremble. Behind you he was chuckling under his breath, happy to see your needy reaction. Covered fingers teased over your hole, swirling in little circles against it until you were pushing your hips back desperate to him in you. 

He started with a finger, the glove adding a thickness to the digit that you weren’t use to. As he sank in you let out a long moan, a happy sigh of his name.

“Shh, we wouldn’t want anyone out there to hear you, would we?” His voice was gentle but his finger moved harder, rougher in you trying to pull out louder and louder moans. 

You slapped a hand over your mouth as he pushed in a second finger, working you wider and pressing against your inner walls. He was enjoying watching you struggle to stay quiet, no longer taking his time, instead doing everything in his power to try to make you whine. Gloved fingers pumped in and out, rocking you hard against the table. As he got rougher in you his other hand pressed you harder onto the table, keeping you in place with each deep thrust of your hips against it. 

The way he touched you, with gloves but working you so hard, it was both incredibly intimate, and achingly impersonal. The barrier between your nerves and his skin reminded you with each twist of his wrist to push deeper and deeper with fingers in you. 

He worked you until you were shaking and practically crying from pleasure, holding back moans deep in your chest. Glove slowly becoming stained with passion, you came against relentless fingers to the sound of his satisfied groans. 


	15. Jesse McCree/Reader Helpful Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I requests a little blackwatch Jesse x overwatch medic reader who works under Angela (also her favorite agent). Jesse’s really crushing on her, stopping by to flirt with her, leaving little gifts, and making sure any times he’s injured he’s the one taking care of him but readers playing hard to get, claiming need to focus on her work but is charmed by him.  
> &  
> Could we get some Blackwatch Jesse smut??? Pounding our dear sweet reader with w e e n i e   
> \- anons on tumblr 
> 
> * doctor/patient dynamic

The day Angela assigned you to the Blackwatch agents you fought tooth and nail against it  _knowing_ how little they cared about taking care of their bodies. She was exhausted with them, as were most of the rounds of medics that had been assigned to that team in particular. Sometimes Commander Reyes would come in because he broke his wrist and didn’t notice until hours later and the exhausted medical staff would have to scramble to patch together a super solider, sometimes it was the Blackwatch pilots pretending to be sick so they could get out of flying to the other side of the world on a mission. Other times, the most obnoxious times, it was Jesse McCree visiting for anything and everything under the sun.    

“This  _better_ be important, McCree.” You warned one morning when he came knocking the moment you turned your office light on. 

“Damn, darlin’. No need to yell.” He leaned in the door, eyes bloodshot and squinting. 

“I’m speaking at a normal volume. If you’re here to get sober again I swear to god-” 

“Please? You’re the only one whose willin’ to give me those water bags or whatever they are, and I got a mission in two hours.” He fell into your office, a big goofy smile on his face. 

“I’m working, McCree. You’re not my only patient!” 

“But I am your favorite.” He swayed forward, hands landing hard on the edge of your desk and the stupid smile still plastered on. “C’mon, we’re goin’ to Germany. I’ll bring you back those little candies I know you like so much.” 

For once he didn’t smell like cigar smoke. There was still a hint of alcohol on his breath, but he’d at least attempted to clean himself up a little before coming to see you this time. You watched him with judgmental eyes and shifted in your seat to lean elbows against the edge, he continued looking at you with a goofy smile slowly forming into a bit lip in anticipation. 

“ _Fine_ , Jesse. Come here.”   

He quickly shut the door behind him and B-lined for his usual chair in the corner of your office. Your rummaged through secured drawers on your desk for a saline drip and low strength pain killers. He was wiggling into his seat, getting comfortable when you stood and pulled the lifted hem of a skirt down from your thighs to your knees. 

“God damn, you look-” You heard him mumble under his breath and immediately you shot him a warning glare, he knew to treat you like a professional- just because you helped him with hangovers sometimes doesn’t mean he was allowed to ogle you. “I don’t see you in a skirt often, what’s the occasion?” 

“Am I not allowed to wear a skirt to work every now and then?” You readied the bag next to him. Usually he settled quietly against the chair in wait for a needle to the arm but this time he was leaned forward, his body closer to yours and you could just  _feel_ his eyes on you. 

Even beneath the black cowboy hat you could see his gaze was wandering up your legs and over the curve of your body beneath a pencil skirt. You tried to act annoyed, pretending like you didn’t know he’d be in the morning and that you wore that skirt just for him. You never admit that to the rowdy Blackwatch agent. Instead, as you finished putting everything in its place you pushed his hat down over his eyes.

“Hey-!” He cried as you lifted it and set it aside. 

“This is the last time I’m doing this, McCree. I mean it.” You didn’t mean it and you knew he could see through your bluff. As you made your way back to your desk his fingers trailed down your arm and he nodded a thank you. 

He knew your rules. Sit quietly while the drip worked its magic so you could do your work. You sat at your desk filing through papers for Angela, ignoring his eyes focused on you. He was sinking lower in his seat, blush creeping on his cheeks and just from the way he was constantly adjusting you could tell he wanted to say something. 

You lifted your eyes to meet his and found him awkwardly crossing his leg over the other, hunching in the chair to hide his body. At first your mind jumped to medical instincts, that something about the needle in his arm was making him uncomfortable and you shot from your seat in concern. However, the way he drew in on himself and tried to hide pink cheeks behind hand told you this wasn’t quite a medical emergency and it was only as you were back at his side that you realized when you sat your skirt rose up your thighs again and from his angle in his seat, he probably had a direct line of sight up it. 

“S-sorry darlin’, I shouldn’t have been starin’-” He tried to hide the bulge in his pants, shifting his hips away from you before moving to take the needle from his arm. He looked absolutely mortified that you’d noticed. 

“Oh, Jesse.” You sighed. “Don’t be embarrassed.” 

“Doc?” He lifted to study your face as you slowly crouched to his level. 

“Do you need my help with this, too?” Your voice dropped to a whisper, light fingers rolling down from a gaudy belt buckle to a twitch against strained fabric. He took a few hitching breaths and stared at the way your mouth parted in question. 

“What are you suggestin’?” His voice was breathless, hips grinding up against your hand and eye lids dropping heavy at the feeling of your hand pressed to him. 

“Just relax, Jesse. You came here so I could take care of you.” 

You leaned forward and placed a small kiss against a stubble covered cheek. He sighed happily and leaned back heavy in the chair, waiting for you to take the lead. Quick fingers worked at undoing the front of his pants, almost immediately releasing his hard cock from his zipper. Already hard, already ready for you, and you were  _more_ than ready for him. 

To your feet, you circled him and teased by turning your back and sitting in his lap. With his legs wide, your skirt was pulling tight around your body and you bounced lightly against him until he let out a little groan. With one arm lazily resting against the chair, Jesse’s other hand gripped into the edge of your skirt and tore up until your skirt gathered at the height of your hips. 

He was eager, rutting himself against your ass desperate for the help you offered. With a smile on your lips you pulled your panties to the side and lined yourself against him. He was so hard and so  _warm_  as he sank into you that you couldn’t help but let out a long moan. 

He kept one hand on your hip as you bounced over him. Still somewhat hungover, his grip was loose and body all the more willing to let you do the hard work, you used the arm rests to better prop yourself up and worked him until he was panting against your shoulder. 

It didn’t take long for his strength to find him and for his own hips to snap up hard into yours. He was making you gasp with every deep thrust against your own bounces, his hand handing up the insides of your legs and between them to tease at an aching clit. 

You were so close when he realized he’d had enough of your pace. Needle in his arm, he grabbed the pole holding up his drip and snapped so deep into you that your mind went temporarily blank. He chuckled and within seconds he’d man handled you to the floor, your elbows resting against medical grade linoleum ass in the air and his hips grinding into yours.

You could hear a lusty chuckle leave him as he pushed your skirt higher revealing your ass to him and a calloused hand grabbed at you making you moan against the floor. 

“You look good like this, darlin’.” He slowly pulled out and pushed in again, savoring in the wet noise you were making for him. “And you always take such good care of me. This is ‘xactly why you’re my favorite doctor.”

“Shut up, Jesse.” You whined and curled fingers into your hair. “Keep going or I’m going to to crazy.” 

“If you insist.” He laughed and heightened his pace to one that you couldn’t keep up with. 

He was rocking in and out of you making you moan and cry in pleasure until your entire body felt like it was on fire, a tingle deep in you bursting for release. As he came, so did you. His noises were deep shaking groans and fingernails digging into the skin on your ass, you were stifling happy screams between fingers hoping to god your boss wasn’t walking by in the hall.      

When he stilled and your body was able to process the world again, you looked over your shoulder at him, at his blushing face and opened pants. 

“Feeling better?” 


	16. Hanzo Shimada/Reader Dueling mercenaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request some steamy Hanzo-smut (I'm a thirsty gurl)? I headcanon him as neither a member of overwatch nor of talon; he's a headhunter/mercenary (his redemption-thingy) and I would love to see another f!mercenary get in his way and snatch away all the good contracts to tease him/get his attention -- and it works. If you want to give me a real treat, make it scion hanzo, but default works just fine lmao -anon on tumblr 
> 
> *no warnings

How hard could you roll your eyes? 

This was the third “threat” Hanzo left for you after swooped another contract out from under him. This time it was in the form of a hand written note shot over your shoulder when you turned your back, landing with a dulled thud. This threat was a little different, instead of the usual ‘you will pay greatly for this’, there was an invitation to meet him for dinner to ‘discuss the matter at hand like adults’.

Oh you’d go, but you were going to rub it in his face that you were clearly the better mercenary. 

After a successful mission you gussied yourself up. Gone with the grime of working in the hot sun outside, hair actually done instead of tied back away from your face, if you were going to gloat you were going to make sure you looked dammed good doing it. 

He left you the time and address for a high rise resturant overlooking the city. You were almost surprised he chose such a nice area, you would have thought he was more the kind of guy that would be drinking alone in the back of a run down bar. 

You were greeted by a smiling hostess, she asked your name which caught you off guard and ushered you to the back of the resturant, into a secluded section with floor to ceiling windows overlooking a glittering city. Hanzo was already sitting at a table, a small tumbler in hand and his eyes staring out at the streets below. You almost blew back, he was in a suit and it was a pretty damn handsome one. Instead of loose hairs he’d spied it up with a long piece falling over his face and he turned ever so carefully to face you with a smirk on his lips. 

“How kind of you to join me.” He set his glass down with gritting teeth and you got a good look at how he was sunk down in his seat, looking almost annoyed that you even showed up. “Have a seat.” 

You huffed as you sat across from him, crossing your arms and glaring into his dark eyes as an uncomfortable server waited at your side. You blurted out that you’d have two of whatever drink he had and the server quietly confirmed he’d work on it before darting away. 

“What’s your plan, Hanzo? Distract me with dinner so you can go out tonight and pick up contracts I’ve been working on?” I’ll have you know-” 

“You are fool if you think you can keep getting away with this-”

Pointless fighting, back and forth you went about who deserved what more escalated until the server returned with drinks in hand and cleared his throat to interrupt your arguments.

You made little digs at each other, you even ‘accidentally’ kicked him beneath the table once or twice until food was brought out and pettily you pushed it away too good to eat anything he’d recommended. He was sinking further and further down in his chair, obvious annoyance at the sound of your voice becoming more and more apparent every time you tried to push the issue further. 

He stood, throwing down his lap napkin to the chair. 

“This is foolish.” He mumbled when you were between breaths and you stood with him, slamming a fist on the table sending silverware clattering.

“Oh, sorry Hanzo, am I bothering you?”      

“Always.” He replied sarcastically as he leaned much too close to your face. “Clearly you are too hard headed to see that you should not be taking on this many contracts, there is nothing more I can say to you to stop you from acting like a spoiled child with them.” 

You grabbed at his tie, pulling it with the intent of choking him until he was eye level with you. As you tightened it his breath hitched, cheeks pinking just slightly.

“I don’t care about anything you have to say, Shimada. I’m going to keep taking those contracts from you. I can take whatever I want.” 

“Is that right?” His voice was lower, a growl almost. 

You tugged hard on the tie causing him to gag for a brief moment before you released him and stepped backwards further into the dining room. Maybe it was the suit, or the romantic sky line, but something about him just seemed downright sexy and that was not how you wanted to think of your competition. Annoyed eyes hearing your shouting match were now staring in anticipation. 

With a final puff of breath you turned on your heel and pulled at the hem of your rising skirt, stomping off towards the bathrooms. 

“This conversation is not over!” He barked at you, steps quickly catching up behind you.

With a racing heart you hurried faster and faster down empty halls, all the way to the end where he cornered you outside of the doors to the single stalls. 

It was a moment of heat. 

He had fire in his eyes.

You had fire in your stomach. 

You pulled his tie again and he willingly stumbled forward with you into the tiny tiled room, slamming the door shut with his body and you pressed against him. 

“Don’t be obnoxious.” He scolded as you tugged on his tie and his hand curled hard into your hair. 

“Don’t be an asshole.” You breathed as your fingers undid the buttons of his vest. 

He pulled at your hair, forcing you to look up to him and he was  _smirking_. Rough hands turned you around, one lifting your skirt until it was well over your hips and with a satisfied groan he was grinding against your ass through expensive pinstripe pants. 

Within moments he was hard, rocking against you until the hand gripping your thigh slid to his front and released him from his zipper. You gasped in surprise as he pushed between your legs, against your panties meeting his fingers lingering on the other side. His arms were around you, locking you in place in a weak stand with most of your weight forced on him to hold you up. 

His thumb pulled the front of your panties, wedging them tightly between your wet folds making you whither and whine until he pushed them to the side and lined his cock against you. His tie fell to your shoulder, your fingers twisted around it and tugged hard as he thrusted forward, in you deep and shaking all at once. 

You were smiling as he held your hips back, his knees bent to get just the right angle and his back leaned against the bathroom door for support. You were making sure he could feel the tie at his throat with each pump far into you, you relished in the feeling of his hands wandering from your hips, up the front of your shirt and over your chest to pinch at nipples sending your mind into a blissed out blank. 

With a hard tug at his tie he pressed forward, sending you both tumbling to the ground while he was still inside you and he hit a bundle of nerves that had you moaning and shivering. Now on your knees, he lifted your hips high in the air and drove into you again and again over the spot. 

“Do not take my contracts anymore.” He demanded with hand slap to the side of your ass. You shirked and shivered but smiled as your face pressed against cold tile. 

“Try and stop me.” 

He growled and pumped you harder. Uncaring if you were comfortable he pushed an arch into your back, grabbing at your skin beneath messied clothes. He was using you and you couldn’t have loved it more. His dress pants were rubbing against your skin, zipper chafing you with hurried movements, but you slipped a hand between your legs and pressed desperate circles against your clit until you were bounding yourself over the edge as he got himself off to you. 

With gritting teeth he groaned as he came, pulling out and releasing warm and wet against the backs of your thighs without a care of how you would clean yourself off. For good measure he laid a hard spank across your ass again, ending with a needy squeeze. 

“If this is how you act when I take your contracts, it’s only going to make me want to do it more.” You sighed as he was zipping himself up and fixing his clothing. 

He dropped a paper towel down to the floor for you to clean yourself off. 

“I would advise against doing so, I will not be as gentle next time.”


	17. Gabriel Reyes/Reader Caught Jerkin' It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we actually get a ficlet of Reader walking in on Gabe fapping his big ol' monster truck weenie too reader? I really want him too get caught 😈😈😈 -theeonlyroman on tumblr 
> 
> *no warnings

Reyes was usually a careful man.

He checked his bag twice before he left on missions, planned out where to get food in advance so he wouldn’t waste time in the city, purposefully booked conjoined rooms at hotels while on long ops so he wouldn’t have to hunt his agents down.

So of course, it was the one time he forgot to check the lock that you happened to need something from his room.

It was the middle of the day, you  _shouldn’t_  have been in there in the first place. You were supposed to be on an op somewhere downtown, so he thought he was safe spending the early afternoon for a few moments alone with himself. He set himself up at the desk against the wall, started with a hand roaming over the front of his pants as he mulled over the options to think about- time like this was a rare luxury.

He shifted in his seat, palm grinding down and pink at his cheeks, annoyed with teasing himself he opened the first porn page he could on his phone. For once he didn’t bother with headphones, left his volume up to fill the room with moans of actors who were over playing their roles. He was sinking into his seat as his fist curled around his dick, slowly stroking, his rough hands reminding him that he was doomed to get off alone but he sighed and pumped harder- he needed this. 

To the sounds of skin slapping and overly sensual music he closed his eyes and dropped his head back, hand pumping faster until soft gasps were leaving with every thrust. 

He wished he had someone with softer hands, someone who wouldn’t be able to wrap their fingers all the way around him, someone that would blush and compliment him on how  _big_  he was.

God, he wanted  _you_  to be on your knees against this terrible hotel carpet, wanted  _you_  to be the one breathing out moans that got him hard. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the sounds you made during practice or the way your body moved around his during hand-to-hand training.

He was lost in morphing fantasies of you.

Maybe if he’d left the volume on low he would have heard you close the door to the connecting room and rummaging around in it. Maybe if he wasn’t thinking about your lips kissing up his length he would have realized you were turning the handle to the door connecting the two. Maybe if he wasn’t just on the verge of cumming he would have realized you stood frozen staring at him with the door ajar and your cheeks blazing pink.

“Commander!” You gasped out, seemingly without meaning to.

Reyes caught his breath and tried to hide himself, snapping his eyes open and curling his body to pretend you hadn’t seen what you absolutely did. Panic-stricken he paused a video playing on his phone, the lewd moans and wet slapping coming from it were more than enough to echo in his ears in the silence. 

You stood there, frozen and staring at him dressed in an undercover casual uniform, one he didn’t get to see you in usually. A short skirt showing off your legs, florals instead of the usual black.

It was too much.

“I-I-” Your nervous stuttering was so damn cute, and he didn’t mean to, but his hand squeezed sending a response to his stomach that pulsed with a rush of heat. “S-sorry Commander Reyes, I think you have some of my equipment I need for the mission.”

Avoiding any and all eye contact you rushed to the other side of the room, digging through a black bag. You bent over and he swore, he could absolutely  _swear_ , you were teasing him on purpose. You bent over at the hips, your ass in full view as the back of the skirt lifted high and he had to stop an audible noise when he saw a bright flash of panties.

He shouldn’t stare but he had to stifle himself as he realized just the sight of you like this was pushing him over a much needed edge. He hid his face, buried his cock in his hand and pretended like he couldn’t feel himself releasing against his palm.

You were still going through the bag, thighs pushed together and all he wanted to do was bury his face between them and hear the excited noises you would make. Instead he shifted to face away from you in the seat, listening to you pull what you needed and hurry back to the connecting door. 

You cleared your throat before you left, catching his attention and he locked eyes with yours holding down a growing wet spot at the front of his pants and hoping beyond anything you couldn’t see the mess across his hand. 

You were blushing, your tongue darted quickly between your lips before you seemed to bite back your words. He noticed the way you shifted your legs against each other, saw the little shiver roll up your back and the goosebumps on your skin. 

“I’ll come visit you later when you’re not as… busy.” You managed to breathe out before slamming the door shut behind you.  


	18. Morrison/Reader/McCree Sunflower Pt 3, 4 & 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts 1 & 2 for my sunflower anon over on tumblr! <3 Full request from the anon is at the end of the chapter. This request is now complete! <333

It’s funny how amplified your problems seem when you wake up sober and sporting a massive headache. Your mind didn’t allow you even a moment of peace before vividly recalling how much you embarrassed yourself in front of the Strike Commander the night before. You held your pounding head and groaned into your pillow pushing dried eyes with the palms of your hands. You needed a shower. A long one. And a scalding hot one. 

 

Even as you attempted to wash away your red faced embarrassment you pressed your forehead to the grimy tiles and contemplated all the ways you could avoid the Overwatch commander for the rest of your life. Work was easy enough, Blackwatch could keep you busy with away missions if you asked for them. Around base though, surely at some point you’d run into him again.

Unfortunately for you, you didn’t just run into him again, he actively tracked you down well into the afternoon as you were training (napping) alone in the Blackwatch gym while everyone else was working. You cracked open an eye to see the blushing blond standing a few yards from you and you scrambled to your feet immediately thinking this was the beginning of the end and that you’d be thrown out of Blackwatch for drinking on base and mouthing off to the literal Strike Commander of Overwatch.

“Feeling better today?” He asked with a semi-jokey tone.

“Yes sir.” Was all you managed to squeak out. Your shoulders were too high but your muscles were too tense to release them.

“At ease soldier.” He tried wave his hands in front of him to convey that you didn’t need to be so formal. “I well, I feel a little silly asking you this-” He looked more like a confused puppy than a man who ordered air raids as he blushed and darted his eyes through the room. “I wanted to know, did you mean all those things you said last night?”

“Um-” Was this a trick? Was he trying to get you to admit to being drunk so he could have a ‘got-cha!’ moment and bring you by the arm into Commander Reye’s office proclaiming that you were no longer fit for duty and should just be thrown in prison instead? “Commander Morrison I am so sorry for my completely out of line, inappropriate, out of character behavior. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again, please have mercy on me and give me a second chance, I know I should have never, ever, said anything even remotely like that you and I’m-”

“Did you mean what you said?” He cut you off and suddenly you were aware how big his eyes were as they stared into yours, the blue pools behind wide pupils shimmered with hope and you took in a shaky breath.

“I-” Well, maybe there was no use in lying. “Yes, commander. I did.” Oh god, what were you doing? His posture fell as he approached you pushing his hair nervously off his beading forehead.

“I- I think you’re gorgeous, and smart, and I haven’t been able to look away from you the moment we first met.”

“Me either.” You felt like you couldn’t breathe as he got closer and closer until careful fingers gently pushed your chin up so you were looking at him.

“I know this is going to sound crazy, but I’ve been feeling this way about for you a long time. I like you, definitely more than someone in my position of power should. There’s just something about the way you look at me, it makes my heart fly and, sorry I know I’m rambling-” He took a big breath after speaking without one for too long. “May I kiss you?”

You were on your tippy toes, face against his before the word yes even left your mouth. He, quite literally, swept you off your feet as he kissed you long and sweet and you wrapped your arms at his shoulders wanting nothing more than to be locked in his embrace for the rest of your life. His blushing cheeks were warm against yours, metal of his armored jacket pressing into your skin as you held him but you didn’t care because this just felt right.

It was a kiss of long lost lovers finally meeting each other again at long last, a kiss that would swell with violin music in romance movies from the the days of black and white and it made your heart soar far above the skies and ceiling and anything you’d ever felt before.

“I never want to stop.” He panted against your lips as he held you closer.

“Neither do I.” Your fingers were tangled in his hair and your whole body sighed as he put your feet back to the floor. “But I know we can’t do this, you’re a commander-”

“If you’re willing to keep the secret, than so am I.” For being such a harsh talker he sure was a gentle kisser. His lips were on yours again and you were melting into him wanting nothing more than to roll that jacket off his shoulders and climb over him right then and there.

He was smiling and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling too.

But, Jesse wasn’t smiling.

Through the open door of the gym, still dressed in his fatigues, face greasy and dirty from the plane ride back and with his travel bag slung over his shoulder he made it his first priority to find you. He wandered a long time, searching your room and your usual hangouts around base until he saw a curious commander on the hunt for something or someone.

His plan was to run into your arms, to grab your face and confess everything he’d held down for so long. He wanted to tell you how sorry he was for making you feel bad, that he never meant any harm, but most of all, he wanted to tell you he loved you.

Instead, he watched as his heart sank to fathoms unknown as the Strike Commander hoisted you in the air and kissed you like it was his job. He clung to the shadowed area of the door frame wanting nothing more than to interrupt but only stopping himself when he realized how happy you were.

* * *

Things with Jesse had never been more awkward. He barely even looked you in the eyes, but it was clear he was trying to pretend like nothing was wrong. He’d smile when others were around, laugh and joke the way it used to be with Genji sitting at the table, but alone he would cross his arms and avoid real conversations. He was weird and distant and you tried to ask him what was wrong, but every time it would result in the same final line to a conversation.

“I just want you to talk to me.” You’d beg, desperate to figure out why he seemed to want nothing to do with you now.

“I just want you to be happy.” He’d utter around a smoking cigar.

It got to a point where you no longer almost leaned in to kiss him anymore, you no longer sought him out when your heart was hurting. Instead you stole away to the upper floors, curling into Commander Morrison’s room. You’d complain about losing your friend, almost slipping a few times wanting to say you’d lost a lover. Jack would hold you close, listen patiently to your interpersonal drama even though you were sure he had much more important things to worry about.

When you were feeling extra down he’d kiss up your arm, over your shoulders and your neck and kiss you long and slow just to remind you that even though he had to keep you secret, he still cherished every aching moment he had with you. He squeeze you tight early in the mornings when you’d leave before alarms were starting to go off, he’d leave you with kiss swollen lips and bed messied hair but something just felt so… unresolved.

For months this went on, the friendship with Jesse slowly drifting and the hidden love with Jack blossoming into something that felt truly special. He’d leave little gifts at your station, notes that to everyone else looked like reminders, but if you read them close enough you would see the sweet messages wishing you a good day or marking a holiday.

For a while, life was okay. Until the annual ball.

“Will we even be able to dance together?” You asked Jack one night as you laid in his sheets, fingers playing with short chest hairs.

“I can’t make it look like you’re getting special treatment.” He sighed out. “But I will get at least one dance with you, I promise.”

“I don’t even think I’ll be able to watch you dancing with anyone else.” You huffed out as you rolled up, curling your body on top of his and nuzzling against him. He chuckled low and combed fingers through your hair.

“Trust me, I do not want to dance with anyone else just as much as you don’t want me to. No one will ever feel quite the same way in my arms as you do.” He kissed at the top of your head and wrapped big arms at your back. “Actually, if it was up to me, we wouldn’t even go to the damn thing in the first place. I would have you all to myself here~”     

That night was the one night you didn’t leave early in the morning. The entire base seemed to have the weekend off to attend the ball, many taking the opportunity on the day of to finally have a chance to sleep in. That morning you left his room after the sun came up, carefully tiptoeing through the halls until you were far enough away that it wouldn’t be suspicious.

You got ready for the ball in your own room, pulling on a gown that you felt as if you had no business wearing, doing your hair in a way that was fancier than you thought you deserved and for once actually wearing makeup. You were thankful at the very least that the ball was held on base, you could walk across the campus with heels in your hands until you reached the massive event space usually held for award ceremonies and media events. The building itself was giant, a few stories tall with big wide windows overlooking the rest of the base. All around was decorated to the nines, signs telling you what was on each floor: Food and drinks on level one, dancing on level two, open seating on level three and on the rooftop patio, and so on.

There was a moment of sheer adrenaline when the elevator doors opened and you revealed yourself to the already ongoing party. Everyone looked incredible, the fanciest suits and the nicest dresses mixed together among waitstaff and bouncing lights as you walked towards an open dance floor. It was still fairly early in the evening, the music still slow and mostly couples holding each other littered across the floor, but curiously heads seemed to turn your way with each step further into the room.

At first you thought something was wrong, that your dress had torn without you noticing or you had something on your face, but then you saw Jack.

Sweet, can’t hide his emotions worth a damn, Jack saw you and gasped in delight before rushing your way and bringing you into a bone cracking hug.

“Jack, put me down! Someone will catch on!” You laughed and blushed and could see in his eyes just how desperately he wanted to kiss you in front of everyone.

He smiled, ignoring the judgmental stares as he brought you hand in hand to the dance floor. He held you like a lover, not just a commander. A hand at your lower back, another resting on the soft side of your neck.

“I want to stay here with you the whole night.” He smiled out on the third song in.

“We both know that can’t happen.” You hid a sad smile. “One of the congresswomen here tonight has been circling you like a vulture, I’m sure she wants a dance with the most handsome man here tonight.”   

“You flatter me.” He leaned in close, almost enough to kiss you.

He looked so handsome. The room felt just right. Your feelings for Jack were so strong, the things you knew were so real that you felt you had to tell him right in that moment that you felt like this was more than just a fun fling.

“Jack, I think I lo-” You started, but you pulled away as you heard a familiar throat clearing.

“Mind if I cut in?” Jesse said at your side.

Seeing him like this took your breath away. Sans a cowboy hat and cigar, he was clean shaven and his hair gelled back out of his face. He was even wearing a proper suit, and shiny shoes that didn’t even have spurs on them. In the corner of your eye you could see Jack deflating just a little bit at your reaction to seeing someone who he thought was just a friend.

“Of course, Agent McCree.” Jack sharply pulled away from you, gesturing with open arms that you were now all his. Jack stared at you with hopeful eyes, ones that told you he knew exactly what you were going to say. “It sounds like I have a few partners waiting for me in the wings.”    

Immediately Jesse had a hand at your hip and a hand in yours, holding you the same way he had in a hotel room the first time you kissed him. You heart beat hard against you chest, suddenly weary about your almost confession to the commander. Maybe you didn’t actually know what love was.

“You’re the most gorgeous girl in the whole damn country darlin’.” The way he smiled could have killed you. After letting the friendship fizzle, it felt like things were picking up exactly where you left them off. “Any chance you remember that song we first danced to?”

You laughed swayed your hips with his.

“Of course I do, but you didn’t know the words.” Seeing you smile made his wider, and his hands curled tighter to bring you closer to his body.

You danced and talked with him for so many songs you lost count. All the while, Jack was trading partners and shaking hands keeping a watchful eye on you and the hand at your waist that looked just a little too comfortable. You would catch distrustful glances and clenching jaws from Jack as he watched on throughout the night until he finally disappeared off somewhere with one of the directors.   

The night after that already felt weird, but there was another reason uneasiness sat like a rock in your stomach. As Jack schmoozed with the directors on the rooftop, you were with Jesse on the bottom floor trying desperately not to kiss him the way you used to.

The annual ball was a good target. Guaranteed lots of agents, including commanders and directors. Everyone would be off their guard, drunk or otherwise preoccupied. Maybe that’s why Talon decided that night would be the best night to bring Overwatch down. 

* * *

No one expected it, the explosion that sent the base sky high, especially not on a night where there was dancing and drinking and joy. You don't remember much after the sounds of bombs going off, you remember it was dark and it was dusty, you remember coughing and feeling like bones were shattered. For a long time you remember empty nothingness with occasional screams for help. The nurses said you were unrecognizable when they pulled you from the rubble, there was chaos and outrage for months after everything was brought down. For the formal event most people took off their identification, badges and dog tags, all left to be placed to torn apart bodies afterwards.

After waking to bright hospital lights, you couldn't move or speak. Their data systems were down, no one could be matched to their information, logistically it was a nightmare and as the body count grew it wasn’t getting any better.

In the confusion, as soon as you were able to, you disappeared. You became a ghost, escaping from the shadow of Overwatch and the fear of being hunted by an international terrorist organization for the rest of your days if you stayed.

You were halfway through the states when you saw the news that Strike Commander Jack Morrison was dead, sat at the bar of a seedy restaurant the news flashed across an old TV in the corner and you were left shaken and regretting every moment you never voiced how you truly felt. Your eyes watered but you knew you couldn’t cry in a place like that, not surrounded by people who would rob you in a moments notice if you showed any weakness, but you couldn’t help the little sob that left your lips when it hit you that he died never knowing you loved him.

Months passed while you were on the run. You busied yourself with humanitarian missions, tacking along with any desperate organization that needed help picking up the slack from the hole Overwatch left. You grew bitter, resentful even, of Overwatch and what it stood for. This softened the blow just a little when you watched it be shut down by the UN, as they held their press conference you just smiled and continued sewing up another victim of their pointless war.

You wouldn’t take anyone else as a lover. There was no shortage of times you tried, but each time you’d get back to their hotel rooms, to their houses, to bathrooms, and each time you’d realize nothing would ever make you feel like Jack did. You’d leave as they turned to unbutton their shirts, you’d disappear when they offered another bottle of wine, each time you’d get close your heart would beat like a hummingbird's wings and you’d do what you were best at: running from anything that scared you.  

Months quickly became years. Overwatch became a distant memory you’d rather forget, lovers and friends left behind you stayed in a constant loop in your mind fearing when the next tragedy would strike you.     

Then as you were working a mission in the deserts of somewhere in the southwest you saw the familiar shape of a long lost cowboy. He spotted you first, freezing in his step to stare into the tent you were bandaging injured in. Sunlight poured in around him, you saw the shadow of a hat being removed and turned to see Jesse McCree with his hat to his chest and a face stricken with sickness and tears.

“My god... “ He sighed as a sob caught in his chest. “You’re supposed to be dead.” In a flutter of wind he was standing in front of you, hat dropped to the ground and hands at your face. “I never believed it for a second.” He whispered before he engulfed you in a long kiss.

Pent up tears, years worth of them fell from your eyes when he kissed you like that. Every repressed emotion you’d been pushing to the pit of your stomach came bubbling back up and nothing hurt quite as much as realizing just how much you’d avoided facing your feelings for years.

That day you dragged him away to your tent, you fell asleep together in your tiny cot. You talked well into the night, conversations about the explosion and what happened to his arm keeping you up almost until the sun came up. Exhausted, your body gave into sleep mid sentence. Jesse held you all the while, to afraid to ever let you go again, too afraid you’d slip away from his warm hold after all this time.

He convinced you to go with him on his mercenary contracts, and just like that you returned back to a life you’d thought you’d left behind. Night after night he would spoon you, hold you as close as he could, but you would still reserve part of yourself away from him, the fear of intimacy too terrifying even after all that time.

But he was patient. He let you move as slowly as you needed to build back up to where you were before everything turned to ash.

“It’s okay, darlin’.” He’d whisper into your hair as you slept. “You take all the time you need, I’ll be here waitin’.”

“We’re still just friends.” You sighed when you rolled on top of him for the first time again.

He let his metal hand wander over your thigh, feeling the curve of your body and looking at you with a love in his eyes that could have killed you.

“Friends.” He said, something pained behind it. He knew you weren’t doing well with losing Jack. Sometimes he’d catch glimpses of the strike commander on old worn down posters and you’d be staring at them just a little too long. Or someone on the street would like too much like him and you would recede into a quiet state for the rest of the day.  He knew exactly how you felt for him, even after all this time, but all he wanted to do was see you happy, and he’d do anything to give you that happiness.

It was a slow build up back to sleeping together. He was gentle with you, always letting you start physical aspects of it first. He didn’t want to push you, so he allowed you to be his best friend and for you to use him, to use his body, however you wanted because that’s what made both of you happy.

Then the call came.

A familiar voice of an AI rang into Jesse’s phone, Overwatch was recalling agents to fight for what was right again, and this time things were going to be different. Instead of following corporate rules, it was going to be a ragtag group of agents who had all gone rouge, Overwatch was coming back and it was going to be with a vengeance.

Jesse came up with the idea of putting you in a mask, covering your face so you could keep your identity hidden and still help. He introduced you as a mercenary he met on the road, you saw familiar faces but felt a disconnect with all of them after being away for so long. Everyone had grown so much older, everyone’s skills seemed sharpened and their minds focused only on a new mission of rebuilding Overwatch to be what it always should have been.

A leader emerged.

Stark white hair and a long scar visible beneath a mask, he barely spoke, but something about him seemed hauntingly familiar. For months you skirted around each other, masks turning in halls to stare at the other person but neither of you saying anything. He avoided giving you direct orders, you were never alone with him, but every time you saw him there was this gut feeling deep in you.

What if. _What if_ it’s him.

You’d managed to avoid each other for a long time, for too long, until one day as you were carrying an arm full of supplies he happened upon you in the empty hall and offered to take some of the weight.

“Thank you, Soldier, but I got it.” You mumbled beneath your mask.

As you turned to walk away he seemed to tense up, a hand fell to your shoulder and a whisper of your name left his lips. You stopped cold in your tracks, turning your mask to face him before setting everything to the ground and ripping his mask off.

“Jack!” You sobbed, removing your own and tossing it.

You were sure he could feel your heartbeat as you kissed him, arms wrapped at his neck and tears on your cheeks, it felt like you could see colors again, like you were breathing for the first time in a lifetime. Supplies left on the floor, Jack hurried to pick you up and take you to the nearest empty room. The world felt whole again, you were a happy crying mess as he kissed across your neck and down over your shoulders, undressing you like he had so many times before.

With him you felt complete again.

With him, after he was done and you were left panting out his name, you laid in his arms for as long as you could. Kissing and crying, those were two things you’d become too good at. Jesse kept messaging you, wondering where you went, your heart jumped at the thought of telling him Jack was alive.

You didn’t quite have the choice of deciding when to tell him, much to your horror, as you were fixing your clothes and leaving the empty supply room with Jack in tow, Jesse stood leaned against the wall on the other side of the hall. His hat tipped low over his face covering his eyes, his lip quivered as he spoke when you froze coming through the door.

“Now I’m pretty familiar with those sweet noises you make darlin’, came lookin’ for you and found out pretty quick these walls are pretty thin. I know you said we was just friends but you know damn well I feel more than that for you, and you sure as hell know it too, _Morrison_.”

He lifted his head and you saw a deep betrayal running through his gaze. Your heart was sinking to the floor, he looked pissed off and defeated and all you could think about was him sitting out in this hall listening to you crying and moaning out Jack’s name over and over again, your confessions of long lost love getting lost as they echoed through mostly empty halls.

“Jesse, I-”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” He barked. “I’m puttin’ my foot down. I can’t be tossed around by you anymore. You’re makin’ a decision here and now, me or him. If you choose him, I’m walkin’, I’m leavin’ and you’ll never never see me again.”

“She’s mine, McCree.” Jack put a hand on your shoulder, clicking his mask back on.

“Wait-” You gasped. “Y-you can’t make me choose, please Jesse, you know I love both of you so much. I can’t lose either of you again.”

“I’m not going to share you with that criminal of a cowboy.” Jack sighed as his hand fell from you. “He’s right. You need to make a decision.”

You sucked in a sharp breath, too afraid of consequences either way. Years of love from both men weighed heavy on your heart. This was it. One or the other. Your lips quivered as you looked between them. This would hurt someone, but it would also hurt you.

“So, who’s it gonna be?”

* * *

 

 

Request from Sunflower Anon:

(1/?) Ok, strap in for this shitstorm. SO, Reader is a little newbie and joins Blackwatch and is just fucking dumbstruck by Jack and has the most absurd crush on him. Just like 😍😍😍 all fucking day. Like, people can tell. It’s embarrassing. Except Jack is stupid and like doesn’t reaaally notice. Or maybe he does, and he just thinks it would be inappropriate for him to make a move since he’s strike commander and she’s a brand new agent, even if she is in Blackwatch, ya know? But he digs her🌻  
(2/?) Anyway, Reader also thinks Jesse is a hot piece of ass, and he DEF feels the same way, and they end up becoming friends with benefits. (I had a cute scene in my head involving the song Dancing in the Moonlight and Reader telling Jesse that smoking will make him taste bad, and him asking her to test it for him that got that whole thing started 😉) Jesse is like totally aware of her feelings for Jack, which is why it’s just FWB too. Though, I had thought her leaving after sex and him🌻  
(3/?) Vaguely wishing it was something more would be nice and angsty 👌🏼Well, eventually Reader starts getting more and more *feelings* for Jesse, but he is still very sure it’s just FWB and doesn’t want to push anything. So like, it gets to the point where Genji and Gabe totally just think they’re a couple or whatever. Alright, now more angst. Reader and Jesse are snuggling, and she has/is realizing that she’s in love with him and stuff. He’s showing her something on his phone and OH NO! 🌻  
(4/?) A text from another woman?! Something very promiscuous? Oh no!!! Reader is very crushed, but keeps it mostly under wraps since after all... they are just FWB. She still leaves, though and he’s like, “I’ve never had sex with her.” And she’s like, “It’s none of my business.” But she’s very light about it EVEN THOUGH HER HEART IS BREAKING. But she leaves, and Jesse is like, “Fuck.” Well, Reader mopes around and kind of avoids Jesse, though she still acts mostly normal when he’s around.🌻  
(5/?) After all, they were just FWB! So, Genji and Jesse get sent on a mission for a week or two. Genji confronts Jesse and asks what he did to Reader, and Jesse is v confused. He’s like, “who says I have anything to do with it?” And Genji says it’s obviously a broken heart, but Jesse is like, “so why would it be about me?” And Genji thinks he’s completely stupid and is like, “Uh, cuz she’s madly in love with you?” And Jesse is like astonished and upset he didn’t see it cuz he loves her too. 🌻  
(6/8) MEANWHILE, Reader is all depressed and gets drunk in the middle of the night. And who should find her? THAT'S RIGHT! Jack Fucking Morrison. She drunkenly confesses to him that he's gorgeous and perfect and fuckable and a dork and so on, and he's like, "omg." He's totally into her too, but now he's like REALLY into her. So, the next day when she's sober, he finds her and is like, "Did you mean what you said?" And she's so embarrassed and starts apologizing for her behavior 🌻my  
(7/8) He's like, "ok, but did you mean what you said?" And she says yes, and then there's one of those gorgeous pregnant pauses, and he says, "May I kiss you?" And omg 😍 So that happens, but he tells her they kind of need to keep it a secret since it's inappropriate for him to be with her. So they start hooking up, but then Jesse comes home a few days later. He wants to tell her he loves her too!! But when he goes to find her... he finds her kissing Jack, and his heart is broken 💔 🌻  
(8/8) and that's pretty much as far as I got. I also has a little thing with Jesse saying she's into Jack, and Genji being like, "she barely even looks at him anymore because she can't take her eyes off of you" or some shit. What do you think??? If you want to write it, PLEASE DO! I would LOVE to see your version of it. Or if you just want to use parts of it! Also, I read the new kinktober chapter and it's hot af 😘 🌻  
(1/3) Alright. Jesse comes back to discover Reader’s with Jack, and he is mucho sad 😞 But, he knows she’s been into him forever and wants her to be happy. Think the song “Happier” by Marshmello. He does nothing but have his heartbroken for this reason. Well, Reader does really love Jack and is happy with him.  
(1/2) Hi, hi! I’m back. I have NOT been reading JFM because I am waiting to binge a whole bunch at once!! It’s so good that it’s torture to read one chapter at a time 😩 Anywho, I had another small story idea for the love triangle thing! As always, no pressure at all to use it! What if Overwatch had an annual ball like the Marine Corps that’s super black-tie and fancy, and reader is there (of course) just looking bomb AF. Eyes of the room type thing. 🌻  
(2/2) And Jack is like the most eligible bachelor that everyone wants to dance with and woo essentially. So, Reader somehow gets the opportunity to dance with him, and it’s going great and flirty until someone asks if they can cut in, and she graciously bows out. Jack lets her because he’s being polite and professional, but then she ends up going and dancing with Jesse and he’s just like super jealous of her laughing and dancing with him. And idk what happens, but jealousyyyy 😈🌻  
BUT THEN SHE FREAKING DIES! Like right at the point that she was gonna say I love you! Only, she didn’t actually die. She just gets like... buried under rubble for a few days or whatev🌻  
(2/3) Jack is completely heartbroken, but is trying to truck on until.... HE FUCKING DIES! Or so it seems. So, ultimately, Reader thinks he’s dead, and he thinks she’s dead. And it’s traumatic, of course, and Overwatch falls. Well, like a long time later (years?), Jesse and Reader bump into each other again (extra angst points if he thought she was dead too), and they like slowly get back together. But it’s pretty much just friends with benefits again, because Reader is too fucked up for it. 🌻  
(3/3) Like, Jesse might catch her staring a little too long at an old poster of Jack or something. Anyway, then then the call for Overwatch to rejoin comes in. So, they do. And there’s this guy who seems sooo familiar for some reason... and he feels the same because she also has a mask. And this is going on too long. They figure out who each other is, and then they get their new drama of who to be with??? Jack or Jesse??? 🌻  
  
Omg, if you wanted to be EXTRA tragic, Jack could witness her “dying” because she’s like trying to save people, and before she gets buried or whatever, she looks at him and mouthes “I love you.” WHICH IS THE FIRST TIME SHE’S SAID IT!!! 💔💔💔 Bonus points if she’s accepted her fate and has like a small smile. That’s like SUPREME angst. Alsooo, for Jesse. “I’ve never slept with her.” “I’m not your girlfriend. You don’t owe me anything.” But she wants to be?! And he does too?! Dumb idiots!!! 🌻


	19. Hanzo Shimada/Reader Caught In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what, we can request Hanzo??? OH. MY. ASJSAGHJD. I'm easy to please, I just want some Hanzo-masturbating-in-his-shower-or-fancy-bathtub pretty pleaaaaase? Or Demon Hanzo seducing someone? Or Casual Hanzo being poofy and cuddly in bed aaaaaah take your pic, I'm not picky, I take ANYTHING (because youre writing style is amazing and no request could ever turn out bad) -anon on tumblr   
> *no warnings

Hanzo never really enjoyed making a mess of his assassinations. He preferred them to be clean, a single shot straight through the skull, one and done. Sometimes it got messy though, and this was one of those times. 

He showed up on your doorstep at a quarter to two in the morning, a scowl on his face and blood dried to his skin. All too familiar with this routine you knew he’d be stopping by again eventually, but it was rare to see him this late. HE shouldered past you, knocking the blanket around your body down past your shoulder and you called out to him.

“Oh, sure. Come on in Hanzo.” You were bitterly sarcastic after being woken up to his obnoxious knocking. 

His eyes fell to your chest, the blanket falling off your body revealing a thin night shirt that left almost nothing to the imagination. Your cheeks burned at his eyes blankly staring before you shrugged the blanket back around you. 

“Thank you, for allowing me to use your home like this. My family does not appreciate me coming back… like this.” He set his bow and quiver near the door and untied the stain belt at his waist. Blood had stained through his top, down to his skin where it stuck.     

You sighed and looked over what a mess he was. 

“Leave your clothes outside of the door, I’ll wash them for you.” Your mind was already thinking about how many spin cycles it would be for stains like those to come out.

He grunted out a thank you and turned down your hall, disappearing into your bathroom as you searched through the best kind of soap to use on human blood- the last one you tried just made the stain worse.    

Down the hall you hear water running, the door opening and clothes thudding outside of it. The handle clicked, you assumed meaning he’d shut the door but you stayed for a few moments adjusting the wash cycle. 

His clothes were in a messy pile on the ground, but the door to the bathroom was cracked. Inside the shower he was moving around making soft guttural noises, you thought because he was trying to clean the blood from his skin, but when you grabbed the handle to close the door you caught a glimpse of something much more  _inappropriate_.  

He was leaned against the furthest wall, body beneath the water and hair soaking wet, red was running down his skin but he was too busy with a fist at his core to notice. 

You paused with a bit lip. This was a side of him you hadn’t seen before, a side with blushing cheeks and cold eyes replaced with hazy ones. Usually so stoic, you felt almost like you were seeing someone else- almost like this wasn’t the stone faced assassin you knew who used your house as a halfway point to clean himself off. 

In a moment his eyes flashed from the ground to the door and he locked eyes with you though fogging glass and the crack in the door. You gasped and froze, his arm movements slowed to an unsure standstill but his breathing continued hard making his abs constrict in on themselves. 

There was a long moment where neither of you moved, where the only way you knew time was passing was steam swirling through the air. You were silently curious, mind racing as you wondered what he would look like when he spilled over the edge, you wanted to know what he was thinking about that got him so hot and heavy so quickly. 

He let his lips hang open, his eyes rolled back before he shut them and pressed the back of his head to the tile on your shower. With a long sigh leaving him, he started again. Your entire face burned. He knew you were watching him, and he  _wanted_  you to watch him.

His hand was working him hard, pumping faster and fast with hips following his movements beneath the water as his other hand gripped hard to a support bar. You chewed at the corner of your lip, studying the way his form was quickly fading behind fogged glass until he was nothing but a vague shape and lewd sounds.

You pulled the door closer to you, on the verge of shutting it when you heard him sigh your name. Through the water it was distorted, a whisper almost unheard but you couldn’t help but feel the heat growing on your skin at the thought of him touching himself to you. 

You considered pulling off your already thin shirt and meeting him at the glass. You wondered if he’d want you on your knees with an open mouth, or if he’d want to take you as quickly as he could against the tiles. You quickly shut the door, trying to shake off an undeniable desire, trying to tell yourself the way he was feeling was only because he was still riding an assassins high. 

Instead of doing every dirty thing your mind was telling you to do, you grabbed his bloody clothes and hurried away to wash away one of the day’s sins.  


	20. Kinktober (Chp 20) AU Amélie Lacroix/Gérard Lacroix/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *me quietly from the back* what about Gerard x Amelie x Fem reader in Gerard’s office? Maybe Gerard walking into a nice surprise? Maybe a decent length?👀 I reread the 2018 kinktober and was obsessed with that fic. If it’s not to much❤️ -anon on tumblr  
> * Warnings: There’s a bit of uhhh… food play I guess in this one? Nothing wild, just like eating food and licking chocolate off a body.

After the night of the gala, the night of being spoiled and shared between two people so obviously in love, you and Amélie became almost inseparable. You often spent weekend mornings curled against each other beneath satin sheets as Gérard squeezed fresh juice or plated little pastries for breakfast.

During the work week you’d keep it professional, except on the “rare” occasion Gérard would smile with this little twinkle in his eye, or his hand would brush along yours just a moment too long, or he’d shift in his seat just a little too much, and suddenly you’d be pinned against his office walls or sneaking into his room on base at two in the morning. The days you woke up next to each other always seemed to be just a little better than usual.  

Surprisingly Gérard took longer to warm up to anything outside the bedroom. He blushed more without his wife there, his more confident half not there to coach him on he would try to be assertive like she was, but he always ended more soft-spoken and signing praises. He was shy and nervous the first time you fell to your knees beneath his office desk. He was so shaky about getting caught that you got Amélie on the phone half way through just so she could whisper dirty things to him and distract from the unlocked door. He always ran his hands through your hair, short fingernails carefully digging into your scalp when he came close. 

Amélie was much more adventurous. On a long holiday weekend she took you to a day spa and she rode your thigh until she was a moaning mess beneath the water of a steamy hot spring. She would kiss you in the dressing rooms of overpriced boutiques, fingers would linger on your skirt hem during late afternoon dinners on sun-soaked sidewalks.  

“Ma chérie~” She would whine in your ear in the back of taxis as you were sat between the duo. Her leg would lift and rest over your lap all the way to Gérard‘s and she would wiggle her hips until one of you gave in and touched her how she wanted. 

You never knew sleeping with a married couple, being the  _girlfriend_ to a married couple could feel as loving as it did. They made you feel more loved than any one person ever had. 

So you wanted to repay the favor. Gérard was working for his birthday, Amélie and you schemed together to surprise him. She convinced him she was away on a show, you faked a simple mission, and while he was at a meeting the two of you hurried to his office to set things up. 

“This is incredibly cheesy, Amélie.” You giggled as you both undressed and tucked clothes away in the corner of the room. She tired her hair into a long ponytail falling from the top of her head, then moved to brush hairs away from your eyes. 

You were so close to each other. It took her thirty minutes to wrap and tie red ribbon around each of your waists, you held your breath as she tied an intricately delicate bow, oversized and mostly for show you were impressed she could do it at such an extreme angle. Matching ribbon was wrapped in a bow at your wrist, she tied one into her hair and on her ankle.

On his desk a tray of desserts laid out on a tray. Angel food cake, ‘the best they bake in France’, Amélie told you. Freshly cut strawberries all in a row, whipped cream sat in a chilled bucket, and the richest dark chocolate drizzle she could find was resting at the end.    

Gérard’s birthday present was tangled together in a mess of limbs and ribbon and it felt silly and stupid, but exciting. 

“Hold still or the bows won’t hold.” She smiled at you as she clasped the diamond choker around your neck on as a finishing touch. 

“I don’t think I can.” You practically purred against her lips as you adjusted your hips and her leg pressed between yours. She was so radiantand always smelled like florals, she was so sweet but with a bite and something about that drove you crazy. You leaned forward to kiss her but she only brushed her lips against yours before turning away with a mischievous smile. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we got started without him. Please, Amélie?” 

Her hands held your hips, fingers touching loosely over saturated ribbons before she brought her hands up to wrap around your neck and pull you in for a deep kiss. Tied together and already blushing, you carefully circled your hips against her thigh feeling yourself grow wet against her soft skin. As you rode over her leg, your fingers slipped down her body, down over trimmed hair and into heat that was waiting for you.

She always gasped, when you curled into her at the start. Not a big one, not one that made you worry, it was always the soft loving gasp that dropped to a happy moan as her body melted into your touch. You were trying not to move too much, trying not to disturb the ribbon wrapping you together at the waist, but that was a difficult task when all you wanted to do was grind as hard as you could against her. She was whining and raking nails down your back as you pumped fingers into her to hear the soft cries of pleasure while you built her up, she whimpered your name and incoherent French until the door clicked open. 

You both froze, lipstick smeared kiss parting to turn and face a blushing man who snapped the door shut abruptly behind him. 

“My darlings!” He cried, seemingly more happy that either of you were there rather than excited either of you were naked and in the process of getting the other off. He smiled and cocked his head back as he whipped off his tie. “You two are up to no good when I’m around.”  

“Happy birthday, Gérard.” You sighed while watching him shrug off his suit jacket beneath heavy lids. Amélie kissed at your neck before lifting her face to greet him as well. 

“Come unwrap your present my love.” Her fingers gripped into you tight, daring him to undo the ribbons but telling him she would not be letting you go. He crossed the room and glanced down to the little cake sitting on his desk. “We also brought dessert.” 

“Nothing is sweeter than you my dear.” He lifted her chin with one finger, uncaring about the smudge of her lipstick and leaning heavy against her for a deep kiss. 

The way they kissed each other always made you blush. You wondered if you looked like that, if he kissed you the same way. It felt like he did, but there was something so raw about how taken they were with each other that you never could assume you had the same energy. As the hand at her chin slipped behind her head, his other hand fell to your hips, holding you with fingers that gripped into your body as if he was holding his own wife. 

He parted from her with a breathless shiver before turning to you and bringing you in for a long kiss as well. As he kissed you, his hands hurried to unwrap the ribbon, untying Amélie’s hard work at your waists with a needy grunt. 

“Please, continue.” He smiled as he fell back into his office chair and rolled backwards for a better view. 

He undid his pants but slipped a hand down the front of his waistband to watch as you and Amélie returned attention to each other. You returned to circling your hips against her for while before she guided you to Gérard’s desk. You hopped up, legs wide as she fell to her knees to bury her face between them. Gérard smiled and you could see the shudder in his chest and the lust in his eyes. He made a show for you of unbuttoning his shirt, leaving just the bottom few done so only his chest was exposed. Your body was shaking and curling as Amélie lapped at you, as she expertly drove fingers into you making your mind go white with heat. You could see Gérard‘s hand pumping beneath dark fabric, he was smiling beneath pink cheeks and he mouthed ‘Eyes On Me’ at you when you tried to look away. 

When he was satisfied with your panting heavy breaths he stood. He tapped at Amélie’s back until she lifted her hips and he lowered the front of his pants to release himself over her ass. You felt her moan against you, felt her breath hitch as he slid in her with ease and you wrapped Amélie’s long black hair in your fist to keep her face in place as Gérard took her from behind. 

Needing all of you, needing to complete the perfect birthday gift, he leaned forward to grab you by the back of the neck and kiss you hard. Your body was straining between keeping your core still enough for her to continue with her mouth and for your neck to stretch to kiss Gérard but as he rode deeper and deeper into Amélie, and her mouth grew more desperate it was becoming harder and harder to think about anything other than being lost between them. 

Amélie seemed to be extra riled up, as she was getting closer and closer she was losing her focus on you and instead her lips would wander over your legs and hips with hot kisses and little bites but you were losing what she’d built you up to and Gérard could tell. He moved in her, faster and releasing you from the kiss to drop a hand to her front to help her over a final throw. She came around him as she kissed at your stomach and gripped her hands into your waist, moaning out Gérard’s name before she stumbled with shaking legs to his office chair content to watch. 

As she fell away he replaced himself between your legs. Your hands landed on his hard chest, fingers running through black chest hair as he pushed forward into you making you moan and squirm against his office desk. As he drove in to you again and again you saw him eyeing the chocolate sauce waiting to the side.

“Gérard Lacroix, don’t you dare-” You breathed as he reached for it. 

With a stupid smirk he grabbed before you could get to his hand and a drop of chocolate fell against the height of your neck. He quickly got you to gasp as his tongue made its way from the hollow in your collarbone to the drop, licking a long line that fell over your skin. He moved again towards the desserts, this time bringing back a slice of strawberry in his mouth and holding it carefully between his teeth. He smiled around it as he leaned towards you and you rolled your eyes before taking a nibble and placing a kiss to his lips. 

“You know, falsifying missions is a punishable offence.” He purred as you were shaking and just on the verge of spilling over. 

“Good thing you’re not my commanding officer.” You gasped as he snapped hard into you. 

“I’m not, but I can still punish you- the both of you-” He called over his shoulder to a blissed out Amélie resting in his office chair. “For being so mean to me and making me think I’d be all alone  _on my birthday_.” 

He dropped his face to your chest, biting and pulling at your nipple making you gasp and moan loud into his hair. Punishment could come later, now you were just happy to let him ride into you feverishly, his blushing face buried against you and hands holding you hard at your thighs. He held himself until you came, raking nails down the back of his neck and his mouth busy with your chest, Amélie looked on a twirled the ends of her hair to the tune of you gasping. 

A mess of red ribbons covered his office floor along with his clothes. You were sticky and sweating, he was twitching through final moments in his hand as released himself over your lap and you couldn’t wait to have  _real_  dessert. 

“Happy birthday, my dear.” 


	21. JFM AU (Chp 45) Maximilian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh *chanting* max smut max smut max smut max smut max- - sailorcat2 on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s pretend Reader didn’t kick him out of the hotel room, instead she falls for his charming ways.

Max looked nervous when he came to your room that night, not long after he’d walked you there and quietly said goodnight. When he returned he seemed like he was holding back, he was fidgeting with his clothes and adjusting his buttons as he droned on about how he was used to getting what he wants.

“I am used to getting what I want if I’m willing to pay enough for it.” He turned to face you and every fiber of your being was begging you to make him leave, but something about him seemed so sincere, so genuine. “I want a woman like you. Bold with an edge that pushes moral lines. Perhaps we could make an adjustment to our terms that could benefit both of us.”

You pulled at the edge of your sweatshirt, down further over the tops of your thighs and shifted on your feet. He wasn’t really suggesting what you thought he was, _was he?_

“I’m not in the mood for mind games, Max.”

“I am not trying to trick you. For once, I am allowing myself to be completely vulnerable, to be honest with someone that I know I can not trust and has every ability in her power to ruin me if I open myself to it.” He leaned against the glass, reaching an arm and grazing cold metal fingers against the back of your wrist. “We have both suffered so much already. Perhaps as we work together we could learn to put our differences behind us.”

You scoffed and turned on your heel, marching to the door to motion for him to get out. He seemed all too understanding, all too defeated by a wordless rejection as you held open the grand door to the hotel hall.

He stopped, just before exiting, standing right in front of you and he ran his dull fingertips over the edge of your jaw before landing at your chin and pausing. Even with his unfeeling red eyes you could feel he was staring at your lips, fake eyelids fell over them mimicking an emotion that made your heart beat against your throat.

“There are times when I am so jealous of humans. I will never know what it truly feels like to kiss someone.”

You reached for his hand, initially to rip it from your face, but his voice sounded so gentle, something about it pulled right at your heart. As he was holding your chin a metallic thumb slid over your bottom lip.

“What exactly are you used to getting when you pay for it?” Curiosity got the better of you and your voice was soft as you slowly let go of the door, letting it shut on its own.

“Anything I wanted.” His voice sent a shiver down your spine, it made your toes curl against the marble flooring and your palms sweat.

In a moment of blushing weakness, you parted your lips, opening just wide enough for his thumb to push between them and against your tongue. He adjusted himself closer, slipping his other hand up the bottom of your sweatshirt and over the skin of your waist making you shiver and whine around his thumb.

“I expect nothing of you tonight.” He seemed to almost sigh out. “A woman of your caliber deserves to be courted properly.”

You pulled your head back, his thumb falling from your mouth before you landed fingers on the highest button of his dress shirt.

“I’ve never been with an omnic.” You were breathless, a wind of confidence bursting through you. Now that you were here, you were going through with this. You looked to him and cocked your head to the side. “You’re used to getting what you want? Then tonight it's about what I want.”

He was stuttering out words as you took his hand in yours and hurried to the massive bed in the back of the room. You were almost positive he would be blushing if he could as you tore off your top and bounced against the top of the mattress with nothing but high cut shorts on.

You pulled his hands, forcing him to topple onto you, his legs falling over one of your thighs. When his body was over yours you could feel the heat of the machinery working at his center and the bulge at the front of his dress pants. He placed his hands on either side of your head, body hunched over you and blank face studying your every expression.

“We haven’t even discussed the terms-”

“This isn’t a transaction, Max.” You whined as you undid the last few buttons on his shirt. “I’m using you.”

“I see, however I was hoping-”

“I don’t care.” You groaned and flipped over, pushing your shorts down your thighs and lifting your ass to meet his body. You watched his fingers curl into the comforter as you wriggled against him. “Either fuck me or not, I’m not changing anything about our agreement.”

“Well,” His weight left you but you could feel him moving against your legs. Sounds of clothing falling to the floor only made you hide your face against the bed and raise your hips just a little higher. “I understand your previous lover was a super soldier, do you have a preference on… size?”

“Size?” You turned your head awkwardly to look over your shoulder at him. He placed a hand on the small of you back and soothed you down against the bed as his other hand seemed to be adjusting something. If he was a human, it almost looked like he would have been stroking himself, but his question made you doubt that’s really what he was doing. “Above… average, I guess?” You finally responded completely unsure.

He hummed low behind you and your body jumped as cold fingers were suddenly pressing at your entrance. They slid between folds and slowly teased as you suppressed moans into the bed.

“May I call you by your first name?” He asked as two fingers pushed into you making you sigh out a yes. As one had rubbed along your spine, the other pumped hard fingers carefully in and out of you. He dropped to almost a whisper as he said your name and his body leaned forward to press his cold forehead to the center of your back.

You were just trying to get off but for him this seemed so much more intimate and part of that was making your blush spread down to your neck. You were squirming against his hand at the realization that he was perfectly in sync with your body, with every sighed ‘faster’ and every moaned ‘harder’ he did exactly that and kept up a rhythm that no human could have done without getting a hand cramp.

Then his head left you, his hands and fingers instead moving to grip around your hips as he positioned himself perfectly between your legs.

“If I am too large, please let me know and I can adjust.” His fingers slipped over the curve of your ass, between your legs and his thumbs pried apart your folds as he rubbed his tip between them. He was surprisingly warm and surprisingly soft.

“Holy shit-” You breathed out as he pushed in you. You were used to larger than normal, but still it surprised you when he was larger than what you’d taken before.

Your arms pressed hard against the bed, fingers digging into the blanket and your body shaking as he slowly sank in.

“How is that?” He cooed once he was pressed completely against you, your body was catching up with taking a deep breath.

“I-it’s good, it’s good, Max.” You finally managed to get out.

“Perfect.” His hands trailed up your sides, his hips bouncing hard into yours as he reached over your arms and grabbed at your wrists. You gave in to his caresses as he pulled your arms behind you, crossing your wrists at your back and holding them with an omnic strength you hadn’t anticipated.

Content with letting him have this little taste of power, you let him take you again and again against the side of that bed. An omnic lover, one that you knew was so terrible for you, was patient and willing to give into every one of your demands as he made you shake and whine that night.

He never got tired, never got bored or soft, he kept going pushing you past your limits again and again until you were covered in sweat and feeling raw. By the time he was ready to cum, the time you gave him permission to cum, he let go of your bruising wrists and released himself deep in you as he pressed his forehead to your shoulders and whispered your name.

You were surprised to find liquid following him out, trailing down your thighs, but you were too tired to question it. When it was overstayed on top of you for a while, his body pressing yours against the mattress, his face in the back of your head, fingers running through your messied hair.

“I will give you anything to do this again.” He seemed to be lost in lust for you before pulling himself away and gathering ruined business clothes.

“Right now the only thing I want is you out.” Your voice was soft but your sentiment was true. You were here for much more serious reasons, and you didn’t need to be distracted by his niceties or cuddling.


	22. Demon!Hanzo Shimada/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone had the request for hanzo and one of the prompts they said was like demon hanzo seducing someone. can i please have this? - anon on tumblr

You would have never known Hanzo Shimada was of all things a  _demon_ if it weren’t for the frightening encounter on a warm summer night. 

You were no stranger to the estate, for years now you’d been shadowing the family and learning to take care of it while they were too busy to. You’d be training for years until the keeper of the house passed down the job to you when they retired but somehow, for years, you managed to miss the signs of what the Shimada’s really were. 

You saw more of Genji than you did Hanzo, at first. Genji would come stumbling in through the backdoors, past your quarters while slurring that he needs something, he always needed  _something_.   

At all hours of the morning, you’d make him noodles or blink sleep from your eyes as you poured him a glass of water. It was after one of his drunken evenings that you were with him making an “American sandwich, you know? The ones- the, hahaha- with all meat?” per his request, when Hanzo appeared at the service door. 

“Good morning, sir.” You tried not to yawn through your words as you set down a plate in front of Genji who instantly began devouring it. 

He ignored you and went straight to his brother, grabbing at his shirt collar and growling something you couldn’t understand. Genji snarled back, eyes darting between his brother and you before stuffing his mouth again then shoving Hanzo off of him. Hanzo had this energy about him, a buzzing that made your skin crawl, you could just feel his anger radiating and you knew a fight was coming but you knew better than to intervene between two training assassins. 

They were getting heated, a low argument that they were trying to keep from your earshot as you awkwardly stood on the other side of the room and pretended to look busy. You only looked away for a second before you heard fists landing and strangled struggles of Genji trying to fight Hanzo off. 

“Knock it off!” You barked at them, slapping your palm to the nearest wall. Both of them froze to look at you. “If you’re going to fight, take it outside. I’m not spending my morning cleaning up after you two just because you wanted to roughhouse, I have enough shit to do.” 

Maybe it was because you were tired from being woken up by Genji for the 8th night in a row, or maybe it was because they weren’t full-fledged assassins yet, but you felt overly confident in snapping at the boys. Hanzo slowly backed away from his brother, raising it neck tall and cocking his head to the side, he looked at you as if you were dirt beneath his shoes but you held your glare.

He grunted, turning his head back towards Genji who at first made a shocked face then seemed to grumble and snarl into his sandwich. On his way out the backdoor, Hanzo shoulder checked him sending Genji off balance from his stool and shaking to catch himself from falling. 

“Unbelievable.” You remarked as you thought about the audacity he had to still hit his brother after you told him to stop. Tapping your foot on the floor you started forward to follow him and ask him what his fucking problem was when Genji reached out to you. 

“I would not follow him-” 

“No, someone needs to put him in his place.” 

You shook off his hand and stomped to the door where you swung it open only to be met with the first image of a fist flying towards your face. As you winced and tightly shut your eyes you heard Hanzo gasp, instead of a fist meeting your mouth he jerked it to the side at the last second and came toppling forward onto you, pressing your body against the now closed door. 

“I thought you would be Genji.” His voice sounded  _different_. Deeper, almost like he was talking through gravel with a sore throat. 

Running on adrenaline of almost being hit you cracked open an eye only to be met with something more shocking than a fist flying at you. Empty glowing eyes, deathly gray skin and tattoos you were almost positive were  _not_  there before. His face was so close to yours, arms pressing to the door on either side of your head and he must have felt the sharp gasp inhaled through your lips as you tried to sink away from him. 

“Do not be afraid.” He pushed himself from his forearms, still resting one hand next to your head as his other moved gently at the top of your head. “Normally you would have found out when you became the head of the estate-”

“What-what the hell are you-”

“Shh.” His face closed in on yours, tilting his head he pressed his cheek to yours and you could feel his skin burning hot. “You’re shaking. Take a breath, get a good look at me.” 

He stepped back, dropping the shoulder of his shirt revealing a change in his tattoo. Gone were the blue dragons you’d grown accustomed to, replaced by a face, by a  _demon_. A smirk crossed his face, watching as you glued yourself to the door and struggled to blindly find the handle.

You were exhausted, sleep deprived, this was a complete figment of your imagination, that’s all this was- right? He continued to watch you, smug as ever, as you slapped a hand over your mouth and struggled to get into the backdoor again, stumbling in as quickly as through it back to Genji who shrugged and finished off the last few bites of his sandwich. 

“I tried to warn you.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Genji I think I’m going crazy, I’m completely seeing things, Hanzo he-” Wait. He was looking at you almost as if he was bored. Holy. Shit. “No.” You almost started crying. “No, Genji, you…” 

“Would you like to see me too?” He stood as Hanzo opened the backdoor and a warm rush of wind breezed through the service kitchen between all of you. 

“I’m going back to bed.” You said, head feeling light and your hands trembling. 

With that, you turned on your heel and left two demons to fight it out if they wanted to. Assassins you could handle, clan members coming through at all hours caked in other people’s blood you could handle,  _demons_ might have been your breaking point. 

* * *

You feigned illness the next day. Pretended to be deathly sick so you could lock yourself away in your room off the third story on the back of the house. Occasionally people would knock, coming by to check on you, leaving crackers and soup, but another knock would come in short bursts every few hours and you just knew deep in the hit of your stomach it was Hanzo. 

Days went by until you knew you could no longer use the excuse, you finally gathered your feelings enough to put on a brave face for work again. No one said anything to you, no one looked at you differently, you assumed that meant neither of the brothers had told anyone you knew their secret. You managed to make it through most of the day before Hanzo turned up in the courtyard dressed in his training gear. 

Instead of the usual stoic stare he used to give you, a small smirk spread across his lips. You were almost beside yourself that it made you blush, you dropped your garden shears and plastic ties in a frazzled moment and hurried to take them from the floor before the current head of the house caught you being sloppy. 

“Careful.” Hanzo’s voice came just above you. He crouched down, helping you pick up the ties strewn across the ground before you shooed his hand away.

“I don’t need your help.” You kept accidentally dropping the same tie over and over again, he brushed fingers against yours before hooking them lazily between. 

“Are you afraid of me? Of my family?” 

You froze and lifted your eyes to meet his. Gone were his demon eyes, instead his dark irises waited with gentle patience and his fingers twisted to carefully hold your hand. 

“I don’t know.” You breathed out. “I just shocked and I-” You snapped your hand away from his, dirt dug under your nails as you grabbed at the last of the ties. “I’m still processing it, I think.” 

“That is alright.” He chuckled and helped you back to your feet. “You are under my complete protection now. If anyone causes you any trouble, I will take care of it.” 

He left you standing there, an absolute blushing mess holding gardening shears to your chest, as he wandered towards the practice rooms off the courtyard. When he walked away all you could think about was his demon form, how warm he was and how you had so many questions about what he could or couldn’t do. 

After that he found quick moments to be alone with you. Quiet times in the halls where he’d ask how your day was going or bringing you fruity treats long after dinner was over and you were cleaning the service kitchen. He hadn’t shown you his form again, he didn’t want to scare you or push you, but you stared at him just a little too long in wonder and surely he noticed it. 

Genji had completely stopped coming around to your room at night to drunkenly beg for midnight snacks. You were just getting used to sleeping through the night again when you spoke to a sharp knock at your door just after you’d fallen asleep. 

Hanzo stood with a half buttoned dress shirt, his sleeves loosely rolled to his elbows falling with his movements. He’d taken the hair tie out letting his long black locks dance over his shoulders and fall over his eyes. You stood with a raised expression as you stared at the pink on his cheeks and the way his chiseled chest laid out beneath the open shirt.  

“May I come in?” 

“I’m… not supposed to allow any of the clan members in my quarters.” You nervously looked down the hall to the door of the household head, she’d kill you if she knew Hanzo was trying to get into your room. 

He reached out, softly landing a hand at the soft spot of your neck before pushing his fingers into the base of your hair and pulling you close. Your heart beat hard against your chest, so hard you were convinced he could probably feel your pulse racing against his hand. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He whispered against the side of your head, his other hand slipped up your waist around to your back and suddenly you were walking backwards with him and closing the door to your room. 

His body pressed to yours and you gasped out as he moved your hair from your ear and kissed along the edges until you could feel little nibbles along the bottom. You felt his lips smile against you as a little moan slipped from you and your hands wandered into the edges of his shirt. 

“Show me. I want to see you again.” You sighed as his kisses trailed down your throat. 

He growled, happy and mischievous before leaning back and you watched as he faded to a demon version of himself. He was so smug, so satisfied with himself as you seemed to shiver at the sight of him. You stepped back only to fall to the edge of your bed and stared at him in all of his demon glory. He knew he was making you blush, he knew you couldn’t rip your eyes away from him, he ran his hand through his hair and tossed it to one side before undoing the rest of his shirt so you could oogle at his tattoo.  

You were trying to keep your robe on, but lost in him your hand let go of the edge and it fell down off your shoulder and just low enough over your chest that you saw a jump at the front of his pants that made you warm between the legs. 

“So do you have powers or what does it mean to be a demon?” You courageousness came as he lowered himself to his knees in front of you, his hands landing on your ankles.

“In terms of what I can do that humans can’t, I am able to change into other forms and have the strength of a thousand men when I am like this.” He lifted your leg, bringing the top of your foot to his lips before continuing through a trail of kisses up your leg. “No mortal can kill me.” Kisses to your knee. “If needed I can possess someone.” He was pushing your robe out of the way, kissing along the inside of your thigh. “Once I have a better control on my abilities, I will be able to teleport at will.” Oh it felt so good, his hot kisses teased at the outside of your panties causing your shoulders to fall to the bed. “Mind reading.” 

You were done for. As soon as you knew he could hear all your thoughts, decency was out the window. His face was so warm, heating against you as a forked tongue pushed between folds and his hands held your hips still. Knowing you had to keep quiet you held a hand over your mouth, but he mouthed at your core begging you to slip and let out moans that would wake the entire estate. 

“I think I’m going to like working for you-” You gasped as he gave you  _exactly_ what you wanted. 


	23. Gabriel Reyes/Reader Emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey idk if its to much to ask but can I make a request where gabe just pipes reader real good like real emotional and greedy fuck cause my grandma just died and im dummy sad and horny :,) sorry if weird request - anon on tumblr

You weren’t expecting it that night, usually Gabe was far too tired from work. He closed the door to the room just a little too loud, tore off his beanie just a little too hard, he crawled into bed with you were you were already half asleep just a little too rough. 

“Are you awake?” He breathed against your neck, sending you from half asleep to wide eyed in mere seconds. 

“Bad day?” You held his hand to your body as his arms curled to your front, his lips landing over the curve of your shoulder. 

“Really bad day.”  

His hand slipped beneath the covers, fingers teasing over your skin as he pushed beneath the waistband of pajama pants, between legs exactly where he wanted to be. Your breath caught in your throat, small gasps as his fingers moved exactly where they wanted to be between folds that ached for him.

“You’re mine.” He groaned against your hair, body pressing to yours. At your back you felt him, hard and warm already waiting in desperation for you. 

“Fuck, Gabe-” You gasped as two fingers pushed in, unwilling to wait, unwilling to be patient enough for you to be needy. 

“Tell me you love me.” He pleaded, kisses dragging along your neck, voice begging and needing to hear you after a hard day. 

“I love so much Gabriel-” There was no stopping a moan that left you as he curled deep against your walls, fingers pressing on overly sensitive nerves. “Fuck, I love you. Keep doing that.” 

As his fingers teased in and out of you, curling deep to knuckles, he pressed himself hard to your lower back. With each curl of his fingers you felt him throb, his cock arching on you. 

“I’ll never stop loving the noises you make.” He was breathless, teeth nipping at your ear as he slicked his fingers with you. “I’m the only one who will ever hear them, be a little louder for me.”

He drove into you harder, your moans ripping from your chest sending your back crushing against his. The way you moved, the way he worked you, the noises you made for him made him absolutely crazy, needier and hungrier for you. 

Unable to contain himself any longer, he surrounded you, pressing your body stomach down against the mattress as he pulled the waist of your pants down to your thighs. 

His body was heavy over yours, his thighs spreading your legs wide as he lined himself with your entrance. As he kissed at your neck, his hand gathered your hair, pulling it into a hold in his fist. Your breath hitched as he carefully pushed between your folds, spreading you wide with a warm familiarity. 

As he sank into you he kissed at your shoulders, mouth lazy and dragging over skin. Your tired mind melted into the bed, all too happy to help him have you however he wanted. He pushed further and further, all the while whispering about how beautiful you were, about how much he loved you, about how he was yours and  _only_  yours.  

“Ah~” He moaned, body falling against yours. “You’re so wet.”

“Just for you.” You sighed, enjoying his weight on you.

You let him take you, riding into you as deep and hard as he could until he was panting and sweating above you groaning for release. He came buried as deep as he could in you all while you begged for him to take you harder. 

After he was done and you were shaking with a much needed release, he stayed on top of you, kissing at the back of your neck, whispering words of needy love. 


	24. Lena Oxton/Reader Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah uhh, I wanted to ask if it would be possible to make a small ficlet for like...Lena and Reader. That might be a bit weird to ask, I think the more popular options would be our Omnic papí ofc, Jack, Gabe, and Moira but uhh, Ive just started to take a liking to Lena while playing her on OW so I was just wondering. Though if you're too busy I understand. -anon on tumblr

Ugh, why did it have to be so  _hot_ outside? It was bad enough that the sun was swelling in the sky, but to make the strike teams go out running in a heat like that? It was just  _cruel_. You were panting, sweating and practically falling to the warm track, quickly losing count of how many laps you’d done when Lena jogged by you, completely unbothered,  _again_.  

“C’mon love, just a few more to go!” She smiled at you, running backwards and smiling as you made an unamused face at her. 

Sometimes it felt like she made you blush on purpose. The way she winked at you and shook her shoulders before turning away to continue her run, she  _had_  to have known you were already dying from the heat and she was just making your cheeks burn hotter.

The next time she lapped you, she slowed her pace to be next to you. Her eyes bright and hair bouncing with each step, you were almost tripping on yourself looking at just how stupidly cute she looked all sheened with sweat and still with a signature smile.   

“I bet the captain won’t notice if we sneak away for a second.” Her voice was soft and mischievous as she eyed a shady spot just off the side of the track. “Let’s have a rest.” 

Before you knew it she was hooking her fingers between yours, pulling you away from the other agents and off to a secluded spot as you each giggled with excitement. 

As soon as you landed in the shade you collapsed into cold grass that you swore had never felt so good in your damn life.  It took a while for your breath to catch up with you as you laid completely still, eyes closed and body buzzing from too much running. Far away whistles brought you back to reality just before you were sure you would have fallen asleep, and to your surprise, Lena was laying at your side in the grass, her hand still in yours. 

Your heart was racing almost as if you were still on the track. Part of you almost wanted to rip your hand from hers and throw it over your face to hide your embarrassment, but another part was so lost and happy that she was really doing it you almost couldn’t believe it. Maybe it was a joke, or that thing girls do just for fun- a closeness that never would get intimate. You couldn’t ask, too afraid she’d tell you she was just your friend, too afraid to ruin a moment that you went completely silent. 

“It’s nice to be away from everyone.” She finally said, cool as ever shifting to her side. 

“S-sure…” You breathed out, unable to stop staring at the way her hand fit perfectly in yours. 

Green grass stains were riding high on the white fabric of her running shorts, you chewed at the corner of your lip trying not to look but it was  _too hard_  not to. For a moment, her eyes caught yours, a knowing glance before she moved and her fingers unlaced from yours.

Great. You’d ruined the moment, all because you couldn’t handle seeing the way the bottom of her shirt lifted above the waist of her shorts and showed you soft skin you otherwise never saw. 

But then she laughed. She laughed and almost tackled you, her body wrestling over yours until she was sitting above you, her thighs on either side of your waist and she sat comfortably above your hips.    

“Lena!” You gasped out as she fell forward and her palms hit the grass to the sides of your head. 

“Hope I didn’t startle you.” She laughed. “You just looked so cute like this!” 

Where do you put your hands? Oh god it was so awkward, they were just hovering in the air around her still too hesitant that you were reading into the situation more than it was meant to be. She cocked her head to the side, happy smirk on her face as she gently grabbed your hands and placed them over her legs, just at the edges of her shorts. 

You felt your whole body sigh, she was so  _soft_ and her skin felt so cool against your warm palms. She was happy to let you take your time, allowing you to get comfortable touching her in a way that  _just friends_  definitely didn’t do. 

You pushed out a nervous breath, let out a shaking chuckle just as a whistle blew yards from you. 

“Ladies!” Your captain yelled. “No messing around, double the laps for each of you, let’s go!” 

You could feel the rush of embarrassment hitting you, but Lena laughed it off. She sprung from your body and helped you to your feet, swinging your hand in hers as she dragged you back to the track.


	25. Reyes/Reader/Morrison Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU! You're a boss of a large mafia family and have landed in a bit of trouble and a lot of debt. Luckily Gabriel Reyes, a small time leader from another organization, was there to save you. He'll pay off your debt as long as you give him and his men protection, you reluctantly agree allowing him and his partner in crime to your gang. It's only a matter of time before one of them forgets your rules and you have to dole out a 'punishment'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags/warnings: Female Reader x Jack Morrison, light bondage, gun/alcohol/gambling mention, minor exhibitionism

‘Mafia’ was a dirty word within the inner circles of those that worked in it. Your men were your family, they worked for you, protected you, fought for you. _Sure_ it was a gang and most of the things you did were illegal but that didn’t stop their loyalty to you: the big boss with the office that overlooked the estate’s courtyard, always the shadow looming over them. That’s where anyone could find you most of the time, holed up behind heavy double armored doors, rattling off into the phone to some punk who messed up the most recent bust. It wasn't so much their fear of you that kept them there, more so your iron-clad grip on their lives. You knew everyone's dirty little secrets, you were their only source of money or power in this rotten city. You were the puppetmaster behind some of the most insane busts in the city and anyone that crossed you was rumored to be tied to a cement brick and thrown into the river in the dead of night. The dark woods and wall lined with weapons of your office suited you, they matched the deadly heels with blades hidden in them, your foreign imported black cherry lipstick, and your gripping control over everyone you laid eyes on.

It was your power, your pridefulness and confidence that showed others not to mess with you. You took risks that almost always worked out, calculated ones with minimal chances of failure. You had the world on a string, dangling in the palm of your hand, yours to control and that was exactly how you liked it. You had everything you could have ever wanted, until you made just one _teeny tiny_ mistake. 

You were left trying to convince yourself that it wasn’t much, pretty small really, just a gamble where you messed with the wrong gang that controlled the city across the river. Maybe you should have done a bit more recon before you brought loaded dice into the illegal gambling game in the basement of a Talon gang speakeasy. The worst part was, you almost got away with it. The backup you brought leaped into action as soon as they noticed the doors being locked and the guns behind pulled from waistbands. That tiny mistake of trying to cheat your way into winnings quickly snowballed. Your men fought Talon's, bullets flew as you made your escape into a dimly lit alleyway. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment, but you shouted behind you ordering your men to burn the place to the ground. 

The last thing you expected was the leader of Talon to hunt you down on the streets, a big man who wore an excessively extravagant gold armband that covered his shoulder all the way to his fingertips and an all too cocky smile. He cornered you at the dock as the sun was rising and a crowd of men who'd escaped your brilliant plan to destroy the bar in order to aid your escape lining up to catch you.   

Just when you thought you were shit out of luck, a man in the sharpest pinstripe suit and a black coat almost all the way down to his ankles ran to your side. That was the first time you met him. That night, just like many nights to follow, he had far too much confidence as he wrapped one strong arm around your waist and the other leaned a shotgun on his hip. 

“Gentlemen, I think we can work something out to pay off this fine lady’s debt, don’t you think?” He had this smooth voice that would have just made you melt into his touch if it were any other situation. The man with the golden arm clicked his tongue with a sarcastic belly laugh. 

“She destroyed over $100,000 worth of liquor alone, not to mention the damage to the building, all the furniture that will need to be replaced, some of my men got hurt real bad… face it, she’s in some hot water and one guy with a shotgun isn’t enough to get her out of it.” 

“How about-” The man in black was all too comfortable holding you like this, he squeezed you even closer and smirked down meeting your eyes and winking before turning back to the man in gold. “I pay you anything you’re owed plus a little extra, I'll even loan you a couple of my men to help fix the place up?” 

“I don’t need your help-” You growled between gritting teeth until his grip on your side tightened and he leaned the side of his face towards you. 

“If you have the money to pay these men off right now, please be my guest.” He stared down at you, waiting for you to own up to your self created problems.

"I'm not paying you back even a cent-"

"Oh trust me doll, I'm not looking for payback in money." He smiled. Smiled as he flirted with you in a way that made your cheeks burn redder than your lipstick. "No, see, I'm looking for a merger, of sorts. Me and my partner don’t exactly see eye to eye and the people we’re working with are struggling to make it day to day. I have the cash to pay this all off right now, but you'll need to make room for us in that big estate of yours and let us in to that family."   

You may have been the boss, may have one of the most powerful mafia families in the city, but damn it all, you didn't see any other options. You didn't have cash on you, never planned to when you were rolling into that gambling hall with trick dice ready to cheat your way to the top spot of the night. If this man wasn't here you'd be all alone against an entire gang of men who were ready to fill you with lead and let your body drift silently into the river for your crimes.

"Well? I'm waiting." The man in gold was beyond the point of patience, tapping his foot and curling his fingers into a fist. 

All you wanted to do was kick and scream and fight back. None of your men were around, you were completely alone and completely defenseless against this gang and the last thing you needed right now was to leave your family behind. You fingers gripped hard into the side of the man's jacket, it was a soft cheap wool that you'd definitely be replacing with something far more expensive the moment you brought him back to your estate. Your men only dress in the finest things around and you were going to make sure he kept up to your standards. 

"Can I at least know your name?" You asked him through gritted teeth. 

"Gabriel Reyes." At the time he was head of one of the smaller gangs just outside of your territory, he’d caught your eye with his brash personality and inability to keep his goals quiet. Gabriel Reyes was a dangerous and all too charming man who you knew in an instant was going to give you a run for your money. 

Once an agreement was made you were left standing to the side as he flashed wads of cash from the inside of that terrible black wool jacket. He held his head high, his chin angled back with an attitude that was just asking for trouble, and when all was said and done he carelessly circled an arm back around your waist to walk with you back to your estate. You huffed as you jerked your shoulder to move him away and he tried to laugh it off but you grabbed at the lapels of the jacket and pulled him to your level.  

“Let me be very clear. I may owe you,  _Gabriel Reyes,_ but you work for me now and that means you’re going to be following my rules. Understood?” Now eye level with him you were sure he could see the pink on your cheeks, you hoped he attributed it to the biting cold of the city morning. He paused before speaking, dark eyes searching your face and a lopsided smile on his lips. 

"Oh, I'm going to like working for you." He practically purred out. His bold attitude had you stumbling over your words and loosening your grip on his jacket. "You're the boss. Tell me what you want me to do." 

It didn't take long for him and his team to move into your estate along with the rest of your men. He arrived with two men, one with the wildest getup you'd ever seen consisting of a large cowboy hat and a fringed leather jacket, the other seemingly partially metal hiding his body away behind a finely tailored suit. As you were attending to other matters, his partner and that small team moved in on the same floor. His partner brought along another man with a deadly scar and a milky white eye who dressed in dark blues and kept silver metal knuckles on his hands at all times, and a woman with an eyepatch and long black hair she kept in a braid that she threw over her shoulder while the other one strapped a gun to it.   

The first time you met his partner there was something electric about him. Blond hair and striking eyes it felt like you could have seen him miles away, there was something so bright about him especially against the dark woods of your office. His smile almost made you blush, his hand held yours just a little too long as you shook hands when he introduced himself. 

“Pleasure to have you joining my team, Jack.” You tried to push through the feeling in your stomach that wanted to grab him by the suspenders and plant his lips on yours. 

“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine.” What a smug little smirk that was, the way he dropped his lids and eyes flickered over your body.

Gabriel chuckled, hiding his smile away against his shoulder donned in a new wool jacket. You almost rolled your eyes, between the two of them you knew you’d be in big trouble. It was only so long you could only resist them before you knew you’d give into one or both of their charming personalities and you had to start planning now on a way to turn that into your favor, into a way to _weaponize_ it if need be. For a moment you were lost in Jack's eyes, lost in the way he licked his lips and smiled at you. Gabriel shifted at your side, leaning with his hips out and nudging Jack with his elbow to break the eye contact the two of you were making. 

“Jacky here has a thing for women with a lot of power-” 

 _“Gabe!”_ Jack spat out. 

Gabriel circled an arm around the blond’s shoulders, forcefully bringing them closer together with a big smile plastered on his face. Gaining your own composure you finally stepped back, touching the edge of your desk as you stared out the window into the courtyard. 

“I expect you two to behave yourselves while you work for me. Follow my rules. If one of you steps out of line I promise you won’t enjoy the punishment.” You circled around your desk, dropping down into a plush office chair before throwing your heels on your desk and watching their eyes follow the trail of your legs up to the shadowed curves in your skirt. A smirk crossed your lips that you stopped from spreading to a smug smile as they averted their eyes when you shifted. “Don’t get hurt without my permission. Don’t fail me. Don’t steal from me. Can I trust you two to do that?” 

“You can count on us.” Gabriel held his jaw in his hand, thick fingers touching the edge of his bottom lip.  

They were each so hard headed, determined really, to beat the other at a game only two of them seemed to know about. At first, you had them doing easy things- bodyguarding your other men while they shook up local business owners for your cut of their rent or collecting the betting pool on underground fights. For months they would come to your office after hours to report on a job well done, expecting praise only for you to turn them away. They were hard workers, you'd give them that, but with enhanced muscles and more confidence than any of your men combined, it didn’t take long for their brash personalities to land them in hot water. 

Gabriel called you long after you'd gone to bed on a Saturday to report what happened at one of the fighting matches. One of the boxers got a little too aggressive, too much testosterone flowing after failing to win against the headliner, he wanted to start _something_ with _somebody_ and the somebody who happened to jump in was Jack. Even though he knew your rules, he knew not to get hurt without your permission, Jack fought him anyway. He won, but that wasn't the point. The point was he broke your rules and you were furious at him. 

Gabriel, however, he knew right away how mad you'd be and called you the moment Jack jumped in the ring. You could hear the hitch in his voice when you told him to bring Jack to your office as soon as he was done, you didn't care if he was injured or not, and wanted him to wait outside until you were done talking some sense into Jack. 

You were in pajamas when they came to your office so late into the night. Beneath a sheer robe lined with whispy feathers you wore a silky nightie with straps that would fall gracefully from your shoulders. Although they woke you up well past the middle of the night you made sure to press on your signature lip color and an annoyed scowl. Gabriel brought Jack to you beaten and bruised. Although he'd been in a fight he seemed far more scared to face you than to deal with a split lip or a swelling eyelid. You answered your office door letting the robe flutter open and watching their faces burn at the sight before you pushed Gabriel to the hall to wait as you sat Jack in a chair to prepare him for the cruelest punishment you could think of.      

“Close your eyes for me.” You bit your lip as you spoke, eyelids heavy in a false seduction as your fingers trailed along his body over his bruising collarbone and up around his shoulder. You leaned in close, pressing your chest to his as you whispered against his ear. “I have a surprise for you, for winning the fight.” 

He was all too happy to sigh in relief and drop his head back with closed eyes. A smile lingered on his face even as your body left his and an unfamiliar weight appeared around him. Happiness slowly turned to visible confusion as he felt a rope tightening at his center but he kept the ghost of a smirk on his face and adjusted his hips before you pulled the rope tight forcing his back flush against the chair. He laughed nervously and rolled his neck, biting back a smile. Making sure to mark him with bright red lipstick stains, you left a trail of kisses from the side of his neck up his face. 

“Well, I didn’t realize you were into this kind of stuff-”

“Shut up.” You cut him off, dropping the sultry facade. His eyes snapped open only to realize he was inescapably tied to the chair, and not in the sexy way he’d been envisioning. “You made me look weak out there, completely disobeyed my direct orders. Do I seem like a fool to you? Someone who takes failure to comply lightly?” 

“No-” He was sweating, eyes wide as he pushed through fear and pain.

“Don’t speak.” You pressed the tip of your thumb to his lips to quiet him and leaned your whole body against him in the chair, your knee pressing to the front of his pants while you balanced an arm on his shoulder. “Usually when my men lose their fights, I give them a scare. Taken out to the desert with guns pointed at them, maybe held with weights in a tank for a while, something to really get their heart racing so they know just how disappointed I am in them. That won’t work for you though, will it Jack? Look at you. So strong. Enhanced muscles and everything... no, my usual stuff wouldn’t work on you now would it? Instead, I’m going to give you a _far different_ punishment.” 

You pulled away from him, making a point to put just a little extra pressure with your knee before you pushed yourself up to your own feet. He looked bewildered, his arms struggling to escape their binds as you made your way to the office door. He was struggling without realizing the more he pushed back against the ropes, the tighter they became. You glanced at him one last time before opening the door. Your sheer robe fell around your body, sliding off one shoulder to expose your skin as you tugged open the handle.  

“Come on in, Gabriel.” 

You pulled Gabriel's tie from his suit, twirling it around your fist before you roughly yanked at it to bring his face to your level. His entire demeanor changed from tight shoulder nervousness to flirtatious need in an instant. His hands fell forward, circling over your hips holding you at the small of your back, sliding beneath the robe and over the silky nightie, his legs walked with yours as you pulled him back towards your desk. He was smiling, face pressed to your cheek with his goatee tickling your skin, so engrossed with you he didn’t see Jack seething from the chair. 

Knowing he was strong enough, you wrapped your arms at his neck and pulled yourself up so he didn't have to lean down so much to kiss you. His hands at your back slid down, he moaned as fingers curved over your ass and slipped to the backs of your thighs to hoist you into the air off your feet, lifting you towards your desk. Holding your weight, he moved you to the top of your dark wood desk and deepened his kiss as hands roamed across you and under the lace lining to your silky gown. Jack cleared his throat and immediately you felt Gabe stiffen then snap to stare at the blond tied up in the corner. 

“What’s that about?” Gabe asked you under his breath. He turned, moving his face back to yours so lips were touching. You felt him smile, felt his body respond as you trailed nails down his side. 

“That’s what happens when you don’t follow my rules.” You threatened. As his breath pulsed hot against your lips in anticipation, you dropped your hands to his chest, slowly undoing the front buttons from his shirt. “You on the other hand, you get a reward. Thank you for being so diligent, for calling me the moment you realized Jack was making a _bad decision_." 

Your eyes turned to the corner, watching Jack as Gabriel's hand disappeared up the edge of your nightie and between your legs. You let out a moan as fingers brushed against the front of your panties, your knee lifting to hook at his waist as you leaned back on your desk. Gabriel's hands were all over your body, messily undressing you and himself, his lips kissing every inch of you he could reach, he was so needy for you he would have been ripping your clothes right from your body but he knew that you'd probably make him pay for it. You looked to the side with a biting smile, straight into blue eyes that burned for you.     

It was obvious, painfully obvious just how much it was turning Jack on to watch you like this. At the seat of his pants his cock pushed hard against tight fabric, his face pink from his cheeks to his neck, eyes blown out and fixated on you.

Gabriel's body was pressing against yours with a white hot need. Already free from his pants he was hard as he rubbed himself along the inside of your thigh, his fingers were hooked at your panties shimmying them down your legs to your office floor as fingers pushed past your entrance and curled in making you arch your back with shaking pleasure. He sunk digits carefully into you testing how much of him you could take while his thumb rubbed lightly over your clit and you dug your nails into the top of the desk with whispered moans of his name. His body was practically begging for you as he moved to position his hips between your legs and push in deep, but you stopped him. Wrapping your fingers around his hand and giving him a look that silently asked you to trust him, you slid from the edge of the desk and pulled him with you towards Jack in the corner.  

With a chuckle you leaned forward, resting your palms high on Jack's thighs making him squirm in his seat as your hot breath fell against his lips. He wanted so badly to push forward and kiss you, to touch you the way Gabriel was, but he was in well enough trouble and held back even with your teasing. Bent forward facing Jack, Gabe was rubbing behind you at your ass, patiently waiting for you to give him the permission he desperately wanted. With a circle of your hips, you glanced back to Gabriel who was lining himself again with your entrance, big hands gripping at your hips where he'd pushed up your silk nightie and his clothes disheveled around his frame with a mostly unbuttoned dress shirt and the front of his slacks open, he threw his head back as soon as you nodded your head and pushed your hips back against his.

As you were leaning your hands on Jack’s thighs, your lips just inches from his, Gabriel took you as if he wanted no one else to ever get the chance. He was done being shy, done being polite, he was dominating both of you by driving into you with a force that made your eyes roll and mind blank. You gasped as Gabriel lifted you with your hips, using you completely and you braced yourself completely using Jack’s body. 

“See, handsome? If you’d just been a good boy and followed my instructions then you’d be getting this reward instead.” You were breathy as you spoke, your face bobbing in front of his with each of Gabriel’s thrusts. “This is what happens when you get hurt without my permission.” 

At that point you were almost positive Jack was ready to rip free from his restraints and take you for himself. Gabriel was filling you completely in all the right ways, he pushed against your walls, riding against every nerve that would send blinding shivers of pleasure beneath your skin with each thrust. Your fingers gripped into Jack's shoulders, pushing against forming bruises as your lips lazily kissed at his blushing neck. Deep in you there was an unmistakable pulse, a throbbing of Gabriel almost throwing himself over the edge. The sensation of his hands at your waist, of Jack pleading silently for you, it was far too much for either of you and you knew you'd have to give him his reward.

With a long whine you reached behind you, slowing his pace enough for him to release his grip on your hips and for you to move. Your legs were shaking as you turned to sit in Jack’s lap with your back to his face, uncaring of the wet between your thighs messing the front of his pants. Your hips seemed to grind down on their own as you adjusted yourself and leaned forward to take Gabriel’s cock in your mouth. Jack was so hard beneath you it almost felt useless to have him still in his clothes and you made sure to position yourself perfectly to ride against his lap and chase your own high.

Gabriel ran fingers through your hair, clearing your face so he could see you. He was holding his breath, biting his lip, looking in your eyes as your lips fell over his tip and you smiled around him pushing him to the back of your throat. Those fingers in your hair gripped tight as he shallowly pumped and you played with a trail of hair leading your lips pushed against his skin.  Mumbles above you spilled about how warm you were around him, how good you felt, praises that made your cheeks burn bright. He stretched you wide, almost made you gag, but you kept your eyes up and moaned deep in your throat as he released hot against your tongue.

It was a struggle to breathe through your nose as you felt him coating your throat, you smiled as he sighed at his reward and stayed between your lips until he was soft and pulling from you with strings of cum. You left your mouth open to show him you’d taken it all, proving to him his efforts were really worth the reward. You were a mess afterward. Nightie ruined, robe fallen to the floor in a pile, hair tossed around and lipstick smudged across your skin and theirs. You and Gabriel were clearly far happier than Jack was as you carefully untied him to release him from your restraints. 

"Now then, are you going to follow my rules now Jack?" 

He was flushed, the front of his pants stained and wet, his knuckles already scabbing over were tight in a fist that you brought to your hand to place a gentle kiss on. He was breathing hard, eyes still completely fixated on you. 

"Anything you ask, boss."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Interested in having me write something? Check out my tumblr! :)](https://hostilewitness-ao3.tumblr.com/post/186400171128/hey-everyone-with-my-big-projects-jfm-gfr-now)


	26. Gabriel Reyes/Reader Storage Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the Blackwatch Commander's executive assistant and this meeting clearly isn't holding his attention. You come up with an excuse to get him out of there, he uses that excuse to talk dirty to you in a cramped closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift to my incredible friend stormcallart, happy birthday!! ;D
> 
> Tags/Warnings: dirty talk, semi-public sex, commander/agent dynamic

You knew that annoyed noise all too well. Something was pushing him closer and closer to throwing all his papers in the air and announcing his retirement for the 100th time, it was probably something small just like it always was. A mistake on a report. A comment Commander Morrison made earlier that morning. A look of disapproval from Captain Amari- no matter what it was, it made him a ticking time bomb of an emotional explosion that was an ugly sight to see. He was tapping his pen against the stone table, eyes flashing to the clock above the door every couple of seconds. The droning on of the director in this meeting seemed like it might actually kill him if he didn’t escape. Just from the tapping of his pen you could tell he wasn’t going to last the next half hour without blowing up at someone and unintentionally causing more tension between the Overwatch and Blackwatch departments.

Being the Blackwatch Commander’s executive assistant meant you had to know when he was at the end of his rope, that was actually the first qualification they looked for when you applied for the position. The directors called it a "glorified babysitting job" but you saw it as an opportunity, an opportunity to work with one of the best commanders in the organization- and it didn't hurt that he was certainly one of the most handsome. It didn't take long for you to pick up on his mannerisms, to figure out his likes and dislikes or his routines. When you first started, you were determined to keep things professional, to separate the school-girl crush from the position of power he held over you.

God did he make it hard to deny him.

No matter how pissed off he was always calm when he spoke to you. One moment he would be reprimanding McCree for doing something stupid (again), his voice would be shouting loud enough for people two floors down to hear him and you'd avoid the awkward stares at his office door, the next he'd be leaning on your desk smiling and sweet talking asking about how your day was going. It didn't take long for you to pick up on his longing stares or the little ongoing note he kept on his desktop where he wrote down the things you mentioned that he wanted to keep track of. Silly things, like your favorite color, what kind of candies you liked, little facts about your life he caught during conversations, fleeting facts right down to a flower you saw at the grocery store and thought was pretty- he thought he hid it well behind all his other open programs but it didn't take long for you to stumble upon it and smile at the idea of such a strong unshakable wall of a man keeping a list of things that made you happy.

"Cute list." You said to him once as he was signing off on some contract when you decided to bring it up one morning.

You watched as he turned all shades of embarrassed and tried to play it off like he didn't even know he had it but it just made you laugh. Knowing he would deny it all he could, you brushed his hand away and pulled it to the front of his screen.

"I promise I'm not some stalker! Wow, now that it's up and you're right here this makes me seem pretty creepy-"

"It's okay, commander." You laughed. "It's actually kind of sweet. Not a lot of higher ups care enough about their assistants to remember any of this."

That was the first time your hand rested on his just a little too long. Your fingers fell perfectly between his as it rested next to his mouse, you were sat just on the edge of his desk looking down to him in his office chair. For a brief moment, you locked eyes and felt almost as if a pent up confession was about to pour from his lips, but as always work needed you and phones ringing shattered your moment as you rushed away to answer them with a fist pressed over your rapidly beating heart.

Then there was the night the team arrived back from a near death mission. Usually you tried to avoid spending time with the field teams, but they invited you to celebrate and in the whirlwind of happy chaos of everyone making it out alive alcohol flowed and sob of joy were held long into the night. Knowing it was your job to make sure Reyes didn't do anything too crazy, you stayed sober and helped him back up to his room in the wee hours of the morning when everyone else had crashed. Drunk and embarrassed it took him a handful of tries to enter in his passcode to his door, he glared at it like it was the machines fault before stumbling in and dragging you in with him. You giggled at the thought of the commander pulling you into his room like this, only imagining what it would have been like if you gave into his flirtations.

Instead, that night, you guided him to the bed where he fell over heavy and laid on top of his blankets unmoving as you pulled his boots from him.

"Ugh, the room is spinning." He groaned after you managed to get both boots off. His cheeks were pink, eyes unfocused as he ran his hands over his face then smiled to the ceiling. "Thanks for helping me up here. See this- this is why you're a good assistant, you're always taking care of me."

"Well, I also put off all your morning meetings tomorrow so you can sleep in a bit but make sure you're awake for the lab visit at one." You were mentally going through all the items you recalled on his schedule for the next day.  
"See, you're just the best. Can-" He lazily turned his hips towards you, bringing his pocket in your direction. "Can you change my alarm for the morning then?"

"Of course." You reached for the phone in his pocket, pulling it as carefully as you could so you wouldn't shake him too much. He closed his eyes as the backs of his hands rested over them blocking out the glow of his lamp.

Now, you weren't one to snoop. You didn't need to when you already knew just about everything there was to know about Commander Gabriel Reyes. What you didn't know before that moment was what he watched on his phone, the tabs he kept open hidden behind important ones that caught your eye just as you were about to tap on the clock app. It made your palms sweat, the idea of looking at what he got himself off to. Your heart skipped a beat as your eyes flickered to the man laying on the bed on the cusp of being unconscious, the man who trusted you with all the information of his life.

Curiosity got the better of you.

The open tab was a video paused about three fourths of the way through. The moment you read the title and took in the image where he'd paused your entire body flushed with heat and your thumb quickly tapped out of it hoping there was absolutely no way he could know you saw what he'd been watching when he was all alone. Red in the face and covering your mouth trying not to whisper the dirty title to yourself, you finally made it to the clock app and updated his alarms. He'd been looking at videos of bosses with their secretaries, that specific video featured a girl with similar but not exact features to you, and a man who looked kind of like your commander if you squinted post orgasm with her laying on 'the bosses desk'.

Reyes shifted on the bed, moving to his side and trying to claw at the blankets to bring them over his body, tired bloodshot eyes briefly met yours for a moment as you stood there with his phone in your hand and blush across your face.

"Dammit." He muttered as he flopped over and buried his face in his pillow. His voice muffled. "I left it open, didn't I?"

"Goodnight, commander." You blurted out, setting his phone down with the charger and scurrying away.

At the lab visit with him the next day the most you gave him was a friendly nod to greet him, but you averted your eyes and bit at the corner of your lip. He seemed far more mortified than you and for afternoons you avoided even being alone in the same room together. Then one bright morning a tiny bouquet of the flowers you'd mentioned was waiting for you on your desk outside his office. Stuck in the middle was a note with his own messy handwriting. 'Sorry you saw my porn.' The card read and it made you laugh. The acknowledgment of it and the kind gesture lifted the blanket of tension between you.

The simple acknowledgment of how weird it was eased things between you, but you used it to tease him from time to time. It became something of an inside joke, for you to put on a fake sultry voice and ask him to do normal office things like handing over copies of reports or brining him lunch. It was fun poking at him like that because it made both of you laugh- at least it did until the one time his cheeks flushed red and he refused to leave his desk even after you dropped the joking voice and seriously told him he was late for a meeting.

Even with the sometimes awkward interactions, it was fun to work with him and you appreciated that. You actually knew each other on more than a surface level and that made day to day things far easier. So with all that said, you were positive that at this point: you knew him. You knew everything he wanted and didn't want. Everything that made him tick, and you knew that annoyed noise he was making at your side in the meeting. You tapped your pen, it looked like you were taking notes for the meeting, if he just glanced at your writing he may have seen you coming up with a list of ideas to get him out of there but nothing seemed believable.

 _A team is coming back from a mission?_ No, they know Blackwatch agents in the field aren’t due home for another three days.

 _A water pipe burst in the commander’s room?_ No, you used that excuse twice before- a third time would be suspicious.

 _You’re feeling sick and need help down to medical?_ No, then you’d be on a mandatory sick stay down there for at least a day.

Beneath the table he spread his knees as his body sighed in an annoyed huff. His leg rubbed with yours making you jump and almost pull away. His hand fell to his side, hanging low off the arm rest as his fingers restlessly pulled on the uniform at your elbow in an almost childlike way to silently telling you he was losing his patience. Your mind was racing, trying to focus, he needed to get out of this meeting to clear his head and fast.

Lucky for you, your communicator announced itself with a dull ding gathering dirty looks from directors and commanders alike for having the sound on. You glanced at it as did Reyes, just a system message nothing important but you took your opportunity and ran with it.

“Commander Reyes-” You gasped, faking urgency as best you could. His hand shot from beneath the table, quickly coming to a rest with his other to fidget with his pen pretending like he hadn't been touching you in a way that was making your cheeks burn. “We need to go, there’s an incident in the Blackwatch commons-”

You’d never seen him gather his things so quickly, he hurried out the doors in a flash, rushing down the hall past you without even so much as a second glance seemingly believing your trick just a little too well. He had a look of pure determination on his face.

As soon as he rounded the corner his facade dropped and sly smile crossed his lips.

“Thank you for that.” He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “I couldn’t stand looking at Jack’s face any longer. Did you see how damn smug he was about being right with those new org charts? Sometimes he just drives me crazy-”

You opened your mouth to respond, on the verge of suggesting the two of you take off to his office before anyone finds out there wasn’t really an emergency when you heard a meeting room door snap shut and the familiar sound of metal boots hurrying down the hall in your direction.  
“Shit.” You breathed out, leaning back to glance around the corner. Down the hall you made immediate eye contact with Commander Morrison who looked furious.

“Hey!” He shouted, prompting you to jump into action and grab Reyes. “Hey! Don’t you run from me, I know you two are making these things up to get out of meetings! Get back here, we still have important things to discuss!”

You heard him continuing to shout at you as Reyes started running at your side. He was laughing as you slid around corners and held onto his sweatshirt sleeves trying to escape Morrison who you had no doubt would physically haul you back to the meeting room if need be.

“He looks pretty pissed this time.” You huffed as you ran alongside Reyes. “Probably shouldn’t head back to your office, he’ll know we’re there.”

“Can’t that boyscout let me get away with something for once?” Reyes looked over his shoulder to see Morrison accidentally knocking into one of the strike team members minding their own business in the hall.

For a brief moment, Morrison was out of sight and Reyes made an impulse decision. He skidded to a stop in front of a door and his eyes darted around searching for any signs of the blue jacket before he didn’t give you time to think and grabbed you by the arm, pulling you in with him to the supply closet. The door slammed behind you, clicking with a magnetic noise as you stumbled in.

Small, walls covered with shelves of bioemitters, first aid kits, towels, it was just barely enough room for both of you.

“A closet?!” You whisper yelled at him, hearing heavy footsteps charging through the hall. “The Blackwatch Commander, an expert at stealth and secrecy choosing _a closet_ to hide from the strike commander?!”

“Shush.” He pushed a calloused finger against your lips with an ear to the door, listening as Morrison stomped past. He waited there, his finger smashed against your mouth until he no longer heard Morrison’s steps chasing after you.

“He’s not going to stop looking for us!” You scolded as you shoved his hand away from your face. “What’s the plan here, Reyes? Stay in here until the meeting is over and hope he just doesn’t notice we’re missing for another-” You checked the time on your phone and let out a dramatic exasperated sigh. “Another hour?!”

“Yup.” He smirked at you then bumped you with his hip and you maintained an unimpressed expression. Legs brushed together, unintentionally you were sure but he was so damn close you could feel his body heat and it took everything in you not to break down and give into his silly charms.  

“And what do you expect we’re going to do in here for an hour?” You crossed your arms tight over your chest, glaring up at him with the best sour expression you could manage.

“We could… go over the Vishkar files, or finally nail down that schedule for Tuesday.” The look on his face told you a joke was coming next, his lips were already twitching into a smile. “Or, what’s that game called? Seven minutes in heaven?”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” You sarcastically laughed even though the idea of kissing him ignited a fire in you that you’d rather not acknowledge. You could feel it. The tightness in your chest that told you if you stayed in there with him any longer you'd be ripping off your clothes and begging him to just take you the way you imagined he wanted to. You _tried_ to keep it professional. “Alright commander, I think the joke is up. We better get back there before Morrison sends a search party for us.”

“I already have a headache, don’t make me go back there.” He pleaded as his back leaned against the door, blocking you from trying to leave. He pulled off his beanie and bunched it in his hands as he looked to you with such longing eyes. 

“I can go and take notes for you, you don't have to head back in if you're not feeling up to it. Morrison just has a bug up his ass, he knows you weren't needed at that meeting. Come on, I'll go in your place. You know I’ll always do whatever you need.” The arms crossed at your chest eased as you saw an unfamiliar nervousness on his face.

“What if what I need is you?” He sucked in a breath and pressed his lips tightly together, almost as if he was physically stopping himself from blurting out anything else. He looked surprised with himself, shocked that those words even managed to slip past his lips. 

The feeling in that storeroom closet shifted, it felt as if you finally heard words whispered only through little actions or longing glances across desks. In the moment of stillness, you caught your breath and dropped your hands to nervously fidget with your fingers in front of you. _Need you._ He said he needs you. There must be some mistake, you openly flirted with each other but it was all just fun and games, all in the name of jokes... right? 

“I-” Your voice faded away as you stared into eyes that only asked for kindness from you. Now you were nervous, you were sweating at the thought that you misheard him or misinterpreted his meaning. “I need you to be a bit more clear what it is you’re asking of me, commander.”

“I need… you.” He reached forward, the tips of his fingers tracing along your jaw and into your hairline. His heart seemed to be racing just as fast as yours. “I need you.”

You closed the space between you, stepping forward and landing your palms over the base of his ribs where he flexed in a surprised response to being touched. The hand in your hair slipped further back until he was cradling your head and your bodies were closer together than they ever should have been.

“You _need_ me?” Your hands were trailing up over his chest, pressing and holding at his body up to a loose hug at his neck. Testing the waters, testing to see if he would push you away just like you always thought he actually would. His whole body seemed to sigh and melt with yours, slowly your breath was picking up and you could feel deep in your core just where this was going. “Do I need to teach you the differences between needing and _wanting_ something?”

“I know the difference, trust me.” His voice lowered the closer your lips got to his. You pushed your legs between his knees, your hips coming a rest flush against his as you felt a throb hard against the front of his pants. “I _need_ you. The things I _want_ from you though, now what I _want_ is a different story.”

“Tell me." You whispered with a sly smile, evading his lips as he tilted his head down for a kiss. With one arm holding at his neck and fingers playing with the fuzz of hair at the nape, the other hand trailed down his body slowing unzipping his sweatshirt and opening his belt. "Tell me exactly what it is you _want_ , commander."

"What I want-" His voice was distant, hazy even as your fingers slipped beneath his waistband into the front of his pants. Soft groans, whispers of _'oh'_ and unintelligible words took over him as your fingers wrapped around his quickly hardening cock. "I want-" A gasp left him as you squeezed gently and twisted around him, slowly and carefully pumping at him beneath his pants. "This. This is exactly what I want." He sighed as the fingers in your hair curled and dug nails lightly into your scalp.

With your body pressed to his and your hand working him between you allowed yourself to press your weight against him, your head leaned heavy on his chest and panted silent open mouth moans as you felt him swelling and aching in your hand. For a moment you had to assess where you were and who you were with, it felt so dirty, so wrong to be doing this with him when agents were walking and laughing by on their way to the Blackwatch commons just on the other side. If only they could see how their commander turned to putty for you, or the way his hips pushed forward to give you the best angle he could, or hear him whispering your name like it was a curse. 

"You're so big." You breathed against his chest. 

"Fuck." He shook, his whole body curling in with you as he forced his hand from your hair to grip at the door behind him. "This feels so good, damn look at you, I would have given anything to see this look on your face before." 

"Maybe I should get us out of meetings more often." You smirked up at him, suddenly biting back with an attitude. You felt him twitch in your palm, felt the absolute arousal it gave him to see you suggesting this would be more than a one time thing. His surprise quickly turned to something mischievous and a large hand wrapped at your forearm, stopping you from getting him off further. A deep groan left him as he twisted you to face your back to him and brought your arms behind you, holding your wrists together with just one hand and his body pressed heavier against yours keeping you pinned to the metal shelving. 

“You know...It’s against the rules to fake an emergency, agent.” He was growling in a way he knew would have you shaking for him. He pressed his hips to your lower back and rocked his hard cock gently against you, perfectly hitting your curves.

"Oh no commander, what ever are you going to do about that?" You used your fake sexy voice that usually got a laugh out of him but this time you found he was too riled up to do anything other than grab you tighter and get far too close to your ear. 

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight." He threatened in your ear. The seriousness of his voice and the feeling of his cock against your back almost had you shaking with pleasure right then and there. Your body wanted him so bad, wanted to give him anything, let him do anything and somehow it already felt like he was getting you off and he hadn't even touched you yet. 

“Someone’s going to catch us here-” You gasped out as his other hand untucked your shirt and slipped beneath fabric to your chest. He made you writhe and moan as he curled fingers and played with already sensitive nipples.

“I can’t wait, I need you so bad.” He growled, fingers pulling at you just a little harder. You could hear every breath pushing hard through his nose, you could feel his mouth hovering just above the skin of your neck threatening to leave unmistakable love bites with any given gasp. “Fuck, look at you, already shaking and making those cute little noises.”

“People will be able to hear us-” Your gasp was quickly becoming a moan as he pushed your shirt up exposing your chest. His cock pressed against your ass, grinding on you too hot to deny.

“Not if you keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed.”

“The door doesn’t lock-”

“Then I’ll fuck you against it.”

“What if someone needs something in here?” Your eyes were rolling the further back as his hand slipped down your stomach. It felt like your brain was melting, your words were breathy and meaningless.

“They can get it when I’m done with you.”

Fingers worked on your belt buckle, quickly opening the front of your pants until his hand was able to push beneath your panties. He made a satisfied hum, his body leaning heavy on yours as he dipped fingers between your folds, circling over a swelling clit and sliding down before moving back up again. A purposeful tease meant to keep you on the edge.

“So wet already? Good." He mumbled with lips against the skin of your neck. He bit at you, lightly, but enough to remind you of the spark you felt when his teeth grazed across your skin.

The hand holding your arms tight at your back released you, gripping onto the shelving to keep himself from crushing you. Fingers curling into you played with you lazily, teasing until your breath was hitching and your body felt like it was on fire. You moaned and gripped onto the shelving bars as thick digits pushed past your entrance. You braced yourself on the bars, gripping tight as he pushed fingers in and out of you, sliding them along your slit and working you until you were becoming a mess for him. You gasped loud, loud enough for someone on the other side of the door to ask 'what was that?' and he took his opportunity to nip at your neck. 

“Don’t you make a sound. Someone will catch us, right?”

“Y-yeah-” You weren’t even thinking, it felt like you were giving yourself completely to him and your mind was blanking. At your relaxed response, he pulled his fingers away and gripped at your hips.

“What was that, _agent?”_

“Yes, sir.” You corrected with a breathy moan.

The hands at your hips held you in place as he steadied himself to push between your legs. Too thick, too cocky knowing he was making you only want him more, knowing exactly what he was doing by purposefully trying to get a rise out of you, he rocked between your thighs against your folds, fucking you against your lips but not in the way you desperately wanted him to. You squirmed as his length pressed completely against you, spreading your lips and rocking lightly against your clit forcing your back into an arch and your chest to press against bioemitters on the shelf.

“I could stay right here all day just getting myself off using you like this.” His whisper was deep against your ear. Everything felt hot, your body felt like it was blushing harder with every thrust that parted your legs and rocked against you.

It was a struggle to suppress each moan, to stop the burning he ignited between your legs that only made you want to scream for more. With each thrust against you there was a twinge of pain as metal from his front zipper pressed against your ass, his open pants surely would be ruined by keeping them on as he teased you like that. 

"Tell-" You caught your breath in a stifled moan. "Tell me about what you think about- when you watch those secretary videos." 

"Always you." He kissed hot at your neck. "Taking you in my office. Having you under my desk all day or tearing off those skirts you wear sometimes and pinning you to the side until you've screamed my name so much you can't talk anymore. Fuck I even think about you when I'm not watching anything. I think about finding you waiting for me in nothing but panties, filling you up and-"

"Fill me up?" You chuckled, the term made your cheeks burn but the thought of having him dripping out of you after a long night broke you out in a shaking need. 

"That's what I want." He growled. "I want to cum inside you and have you walking around the office the rest of the day with only the two of us knowing what's soaking your panties. I want to see you blushing knowing I'm the cause of it-" 

While he was babbling, distracted and going on and on about all the things he wanted to do to you, slowly you were taking charge and adjusting your hips so he would finally push past the teasing and fill you in the way you needed. Reyes paused, feeling you shifting and froze as his hands gripped over your hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked low with lips playing over the edge of your ear. 

"I want-" You whined, trying to push your hips back to no avail as he held them in place. "Fuck I've never felt this way about anyone else. I want, no, I need you inside me, please. Please, _sir."_

"Good." He breathed out before biting at you lightly. "Because that's exactly what I need too." 

You had to slap your hand over your mouth to stay quiet as he pushed in you. He stretched you wide, working you open with shallow pulses. You almost told him to quiet down himself, as he rocked into you he was clearly enjoying himself far too much and allowing each and every deep moan to escape from his lips onto your skin. He pumped slow at first, allowing you to feel the way your body gave in to allow his size and how he pushed deeper than any lover had. It was a buzzing feeling of being completely filled but without the pain of being worked too far and he was careful to make sure you were adjusting to his increasing speed. 

"That's it." He sighed, one hand sliding to your chest to grab you, the other laying fingertips over your clit. "Goddamn, you feel so good." He picked up speed as you arched back against him, allowing him to handle you completely. 

Your whole body felt entirely all too warm. The voices on the other side of the door made you burn at the thought of being caught halfway dressed and hazy minded from being fucked against stockroom shelves. Everything he was doing was driving you crazy, his fingers falling to all the right places, his pace perfectly matching the rhythm of your body as it tightened around him. You let your head hang heavy in front of you, hair falling all around bouncing with each thrust and he pressed his face to the back of your hair kissing at the top of your neck. 

"Let me hear you cum." He pleaded beneath his breath and that was enough to send you over the edge. 

You shook around him, uncaring of stifling your pleasured cries. He rocked through his pace over and over again, fingers perfectly circling around you until your body released a final warm wave over your nerves that left you in a sweat and aching. He was still chasing his own high, thrusting into you even as your walls tightened with every push. Legs feeling like jelly and hands shaking, you turned to him over your shoulder to see the sweat dripping down the side of his face and the pure hold of determination staring down at you. 

"I can't hold on much longer." He strained and slowed as you carefully pulled your hips away and stood on shaky legs. 

"Then don't." You demanded as you turned to face him and grabbed his chin between your fingers. You kissed him hard, allowing him to be rough with you as you pushed your panties and uniform pants from your thighs to the floor. With a little help from him you hopped up to sit on one of the shelves then wrapped your legs at his waist and braced yourself for his final thrusts. 

"Inside." He didn't ask a question, it was a statement as he pushed deep into you once against and took your mouth with his.

You kissed him in a way you'd never kissed anyone before. He had a hunger to him, an insatiable lust that overtook you as lips pressed to yours and you felt every twitch far inside you. He'd been holding out for so long that his release was quick. It was warm and followed him out as he finally pulled from you, to your surprise his release was thick and so filling in you it made you blush again altogether.  

He smirked down at the sight of you, legs wide open with knees on either side of him, dripping wet from him and he pressed a thumb to your overstimulated clit then slid it down to your entrance to observe his work. 

"Damn you look good like this." He was so fucking pleased with himself that it made you laugh. "I'll skip every meeting from now on if I get to do this." 

Your phone pinged on the floor, lighting with the time that over an hour had passed. Morrison was probably going to be beyond himself with you two disappearing on him. 

Commander Reyes helped you back into your clothes and cleaned what he could with the towels and cleaning sprays he could reach. You were sure you looked like a disheveled mess, but the workday was officially over and all you had to do was make it back to your room to clean off. As usual, it was easy for you two to fall back on joking with each other as you dressed and when you exited the supply closet you were laughing and bright with blushing faces and smiling lips. That was, until there was a very pissed off, very red in the face, Strike Commander waiting with his arms crossed just outside the door. 

 


End file.
